Feel The Same Way I Do
by Takersgurl35
Summary: Scott Hall has the hots for his sexy neighbor, but she wants no part of him, she has issues of her own to deal with, including her troubled daughter. Scott Hall OC Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Feel the Same way I do**

**Bailey Reynolds- Popular Children's author and illustrator , has a popular series out about talking dragons. Thirty-five, single mother of one. Has some dragons of her own to slay, after her daughter was kidnapped by her ex, she becomes super protective of her daughter who was missing for three months.**

**Emma Reynolds- Four years old, shy and scared of people in general, after her mother's ex kidnaps her and holds her for ransom, Emma has trouble relating or talking to anyone.**

**Giselle Deveraux - Bailey's next door neighbor, the only person, she leaves Emma with, Retired actress who loves Emma like a grandchild.**

**Scott Hall- Retired wrestler- Lives down the beach from Bailey, her other neighbor.**

**Summary: Scott notices Bailey and sets his sites on her , he decided he wants to have a one night stand with her, however he meets his match in her, as she has no time for a womanizing man and puts him in his place, this just intrigues Scott even more, and he goes out of his way, to get her in his bed.**

**A/N- Yeah I know another Scott fic, what can I say I love the man, My Scott and Mark muses live in my house and demand stories, I like to read about him, like to write about him, what can I say..I need a Scott fic.**

* * *

Bailey ran the long stretch of beach just like she did every morning, since she had moved here three months ago. Lucky for her, her friend and Neighbor Giselle, was up at the crack of dawn every morning, she would come over at five and on sit Bailey's deck and drink coffee, in case Emma woke up.

Bailey tired to block the thoughts from her mind but they always came, her ex boy friend, he wasn't Emma's father, she had dated Josh for three months and he had turned into a asshole always bumming money for her, when she had enough and broke up with him, he had devised the brilliant plan to kidnap Emma and demand a million dollars for her return, he had went on the run with her baby for three months before they caught him.

It had been the worst time in her life, losing her daughter for three months had changed her, she vowed no one would ever hurt her daughter again, thankfully Josh was in prison for a long long time, but Emma was different when she came back, too quite, too scared, she hardly said two words to anyone, her mother included.

The only think Emma took a interest in was her mother's drawing and painting, more specifically for her wildly popular series about talking dragons. 'Ketu the kind Dragon' series was loved by many children and her own was included, Emma loved to watch her work on the pictures and Bailey had painted pictures for Emma to hang in her room, Emma seemed more comfortable with a fantasy life than reality.

She took Emma to a child physiologist once a week, but it didn't seem to be helping, the girl wouldn't talk about Josh or the time away from her mother, she knew Emma hadn't been sexually abused, thats the first thing the hospital had checked for when they found her, Bailey was at a loss how to help her daughter, she figured time and patience was what was needed.

* * *

Scott sat on his deck and watched the woman run as she did every morning, she was a beauty, she had short black curly hair, she wore a tank top, that showed off tattoo's , he couldn't tell what they were from here, she was short, but had nice big breasts and a nicely rounded ass, God she was gorgeous.

Just watching her made his mouth water, he closed his eyes and imagined her naked beneath him, his dick was hard as a brick, he hadn't actually made a play for her yet, he was patient. Scott would have her, women didn't turn him down, he knew he was good looking and he knew how to sweet talk women.

He was just enjoying the view for now, maybe he would start running in the mornings and accidentally meet her running, that seemed like a good plan, he grinned and got up and went back in his house.

Scott made more coffee and looked around at the house he had bought ten years ago, he loved the place, it was quite, he had just a few neighbors and he liked his privacy, he had one rule with women, he never brought them back here, this was his private life, he only shared sex with women, not anything personal, one time with a woman and that was it. It was early , he decided to go out and grab some breakfast.

* * *

Bailey sat on the steps of her deck, drinking a cup of the strong black coffee Giselle had made. "Thanks."

Giselle smiled, she was sixty five years old, she had never had any children though she had been married six time, she was a lonely woman, she had spotted Bailey and Emma the day they moved in.

She recognized two hurt souls when she saw them, she had walked over and introduced herself, and Emma had been fascinated with her fingers that had so many rings on them , they had looked weighted down, Emma had taken to her immediately.

Emma loved to go to Giselle's house and play dress up, and wear her jewelry, it was one of the few things she enjoyed.

"Emma is just not improving Giselle, I worry about her." Bailey was saying.

"Maybe she needs a daddy."

Bailey snorted. "Yeah, that worked real well the last time." She said setting her empty cup down.

"Bailey, you know all men aren't like Josh." Giselle said.

"Yeah, Her father wasn't no prize either, that jerk, I told him I was pregnant and he had the nerve to have his publicist try to bribe me to keep quite." Bailey said looking out at the waves rolling in.

Giselle sighed, she could understand Bailey's bitterness against men, but she had to move past that, Conner Addison was a quite famous actor, that Bailey had feel hard for, she had met him and party her publisher had asked her to attend and they had went at it hot and heavy for months, when she turned up pregnant, he had tried to bribe her to keep quite.

He said having a child was bad for his image, Bailey told him to shove his money, she wasn't exactly poor herself, and she had walked away raising her child alone. "Can I drop off Emma around one, I'm going to the gym today."

Giselle nodded, Bailey was very fit, she ran and worked out often and her body was fit and toned, she was really a beautiful girl, she had beautiful curly black hair, with deep green eyes, she was only 5'4, and she had several dragon tattoo's on her arms and various tattoos' on the rest of her body, she didn't look like a text book children's author.

She had plenty of men come on to her, ask her out, but she shot them down quickly, the only thing she cared about these days was her daughter, she didn't have time for men, or so she said.

* * *

Bailey fixed French toast and set it in front of her daughter. "Thank you Mama."

Bailey looked at her daughters much to serious expression and kissed her cheek. "You're welcome baby."

"I have to work this morning, I'm trying to come up with a new dragon for Ketu, but I just cant seem to get it right, maybe you can look at my sketch's and give me some tips."

She watched her daughter's green eyes light up. "Yes mama, I would like that."

"Good eat up and we'll get started, do you mind staying with Giselle today, when I go to the gym?"

Emma nodded. "Yes, I wanna play dress up."

Bailey smiled. Once a while, she would see a flash of the old Emma, the child she used to be, instead of the little adult like person, she was now.

Her daughter was a little replica of her, black curly hair, with the same green eyes, Bailey could see none of Connor in her, and she looked hard, but all she saw was herself, however Bailey's own childhood had been less than ideal, she had been shuffled from foster home to father home since she was five, her mother couldn't handle her no more and gave her up.

Bailey had no idea who her father was, she was tough , mean and always in trouble, walked around most of her childhood with a chip on her shoulder. She had discovered writing at a early age, writing a world of her own, where things were perfect and happy, she got good grades and scholarships for college and went straight on into her writing career, using her love of drawing and painting to illustrate her own books.

She had wanted to give her daughter the wonderful childhood, she never had, but Josh had screwed that up, now she was fighting to get her baby back, find the little girl, that had been so happy and care free.

Bailey got up to wash the few dishes and then went to put in a load of laundry. "MAMA!"

Bailey turned and rushed back in the kitchen to find Emma in tears. "What baby?" she asked lifting her daughter in her arms, Emma wrapped her arms around her mother. "You were gone." The little girl sobbed.

"Oh honey, I was just doing laundry." she said pressing kisses to her daughter's cheeks.

Emma just clung to her mother and Bailey held her close. "Emma, its going to be okay, mama will never leave you."

* * *

Bailey was in the boxing ring at the gym sparing with one of the regulars, she loved boxing and the workout was great.

She blocked two punches and returned a uppercut to her partner's jaw. Little did she know she was being watched.

Scott was a member here, it was close to home, he worked out several times a week himself. "Hey Donny, who's' the chica in the ring?" Scott asked sipping a bottle water.

Donny was the owner, he was in his fifties, with brown curly hair and blue eyes , he glanced at his buddy Scott. "No one for you, find someone else to fuck."

Scott turned to look at his friend. "She yours?"

Donny just shook his head. "She don't need some pussy hound after her, she's a nice woman, leave her alone."

Scott smirked. "I'm free, she's free, why shouldn't I have a taste?" he said going to ringside to watch her box, she was good, and that surprised him. She had on workout shorts and a tank top, and she looked good enough to eat, he would love a taste of that.

He watched her shake hands with her partner and take off her head gear and gloves and jump out of the ring. Scott grinned and walked over leaning on the ring watching her. "Hey baby."

Bailey turned to look at him, she groaned inwardly, he was good looking, but he was the usual 'I'm looking for pussy sort' who thought they were irresistible to women. "My name is not baby." She said and turned to walk off. Scott followed confident his charm would work. "What is your name, I want to know what to yell when I'm coming later."

Bailey stopped and turned around to face him. "Listen Casanova, your lack of charm is not going to work on me, fuck off." She snapped.

Scott grinned, she was even more beautiful with fire shooting from her pretty eyes. "You know you want me, come home with me."

"Are you deaf, or just stupid. Get the hell away from me." She said and tuned to leave.

Scott put a hand on her arm. You know you want me, I can tell, c'mon now, I'll make you come at least five time." He promised.

Bailey reacted with anger and reached out slapping his face. "You fukin freak, leave me alone." She grabbed her bag and rushed off.

Scott grinned and rubbed his red cheek, she was so damn hot, he had to have her, and he would, there was something about her that made him hard, just looking at her.

Lucky for him, he knew where she lived.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Yeah Scott is a real stinker in this, but he has a few redeeming qualities, not many,lol, but a few. Thank you guys for the reviews!  
**

* * *

"Aggggg!" Bailey said banging her head on the table.

Emma giggled and looked up at her mother, they were in Bailey's work room, she had a identical table to her mothers, just a smaller version.

Bailey looked over at her daughter. "Mommy is going nuts, I cant get the new dragon to look right, his eyes are not right."

Emma stood and looked at her mothers sketch. "It's pretty, but..."

Bailey grinned. "The eyes aren't right."

"Uhh huh." The little girl nodded.

Bailey sat back in her chair. "He's going to be different, a little fierce, but loyal, its going to take Keta a little while to be friends with him."

Emma nodded. "I cant wait to read the story Mama."

Bailey grinned at her daughter. "Well it will be a little bit yet, thats not done either, I have to get him to look right first."

Emma nodded. "Can I get the first copy?." Bailey grinned. "A signed one, yes, you always do." The little girl smiled and looked back down at her own work.

Bailey studied her daughters drawing, the little girl had talent, it was a picture of a park with trees and playground. "Thats good Emma, where is that?"

Emma kept her eyes on the picture. "The bad man took me there."

Bailey sighed, thats what she called Josh. "Emma do you want to talk about it?" She gently questioned.

Emma shook her head and kept drawing. Bailey felt like crying, she didn't know what to do to help Emma.

"Mama?"

"Yes Baby?" Bailey said looking down at her daughter.

"I think the dragon has nice eyes, not mean ones, maybe you could make them nice eyes." Emma said.

Bailey nodded. "Okay honey, I'll try that." Bailey got up and hugged her daughter, and Emma wrapped her arms around her mother. Bailey just hoped things got better with Emma, the child was way too serious.

* * *

Bailey yawned and stretched as she stood beside the coffee machine, it was four in the morning, Emma had another nightmare and it took a while to get her settled back down to sleep, another side effect thanks to Josh. She had nightmares at least three times a week, it was all Bailey could do to get her calmed down and back to sleep.

Bailey took the coffee and went to sit on her deck., she loved to sit out here, it was to dark to see the waves really, but she could hear them and the tangy smell of salt in the air , it made her curly hair, even curlier, and the wind whipped the curls about her head, she didn't care, she was relaxed and it was peaceful out here.

Her thoughts were pulled to that jerk at the gym yesterday, God what a loser, she couldn't imagine a guy using lame lines like that, he was handsome no doubt, but his personality left a lot to be desired.

Besides, she didn't want or need another man, she screwed up with the first two, no more for her, she just wanted to raise her daughter in peace and quite, no drama that men brought with them.

Bailey sat there until Giselle showed up at five, the older blond walked up the stairs and went in the house to grab some coffee, she came back out and sat down in one of the deck chairs. "Another nightmare?"

Bailey nodded. "A bad one, it took forever to calm her down."

"Time will works it magic on her, she'll forget what happened in a few years, kids are resilient." Giselle said.

Bailey nodded. "I hope so."

"So I was talking to Donny, he said some guy tried to hit on you at the gym and that you ripped him a new one and slapped him." Giselle said smiling.

Bailey laughed. "He offered to make me come five times."

Giselle burst out laughing. "And you slapped him, you should have took him up on it."

Bailey shook her head. "I'm not looking for a man..."

Giselle interrupted her. "Sex, you need sex, I know it must have been a while, you need to work off some tension." She said sipping the steaming coffee.

"Umm thats why I run and work out, no thanks." Bailey said and got up. "At least I don't have to see that jerk again."

Giselle grinned. "I wouldn't count on that, he's your next door neighbor."

Bailey's mouth fell open. "What?"

"Yes dear, Donny told me it was Scott Hall, he lives down the beach, his house is right there, he's a handsome devil, big flirt, retired wrestler, yeah just what a girl needs to work off some stress." Giselle said and got up to go get more coffee. Bailey followed her. "Do you know him?"

"Yes, he's been here longer than me, but I know him to speak to him, not close friends or anything." Giselle said pouring more coffee.

"Great." Bailey said flopping down in the kitchen chair. "Now I cant even leave my house."

Giselle sat down across from her. "Don't overreact, Scott's not a weirdo, he's a nice man in fact, a little stuck on himself, yes, but he's not all that bad, sure he's a whore, but most men are, until they meet the right woman."

Bailey stood up. "There is not a woman alive thats right for that horse's ass."

Giselle watched her leave and walked outside as Bailey ran down the beach. "Oh you might be surprised." She said grinning.

* * *

Scott smirked as he fell into a jog behind her, he couldn't keep his mind off this little filly, her slapping him did nothing to cool his libido, in fact it made him want her more, she held her passion just under control, boy he bet she was a tiger in bed. "Hey baby."

Bailey jumped and clutched her chest turning around to glare at him. "You big ape, you scared the shit outta me."

Scott came to a stop and grinned. "Now baby, you know you're thrilled to see me, lets go back to my place." he said as his eyes ran down her body. God she was so hot, her large breasts heaving as she tried to catch her breath. "Listen pervert, I don't like you, go away."

Scott took a step closer. " Baby, I can make you come so hard, I bet thats just what you need, you're way too uptight."

Bailey had enough, she reached down and pulled off her running shoe. "You freak." She yelled and started hitting him with her shoe.

"Hey calm down!" he yelled, backing up as the shoe smacked his arm.

"Fuck I was aiming for that thick skull of yours." She said still slapping him with the bottom of the shoe.

"Baby stop, now is that anyway to make friends." She kept advancing, hitting him harder. "My fucking name is not baby."

The shoe finally made contact with his head and he yelped. "Owww dammit, stop it."

Bailey stopped but still held the shoe up. "Now go away and leave me alone, or I will beat your brains out."

Scott sighed. "Fine okay, but thats just for now..." He backed up and she held the shoe high once more. "I will be seeing you later Bailey." he said and turned and jogged back toward his house.

"Hey how do you know my name jerko?" She yelled after him, but all she heard in return was his laughter ringing out.

"Fuck." She muttered putting her shoe back on, what was she going to have to beat this man every morning to keep him away from her?

* * *

Scott smiled as he ran up on his deck, the sweet little thing had dropped her keys, they must have been clipped to her shorts, he would have to return them, he laughed as he laid them on his counter and made fresh coffee, he loved a challenge and she sure was one, he didn't have any problems getting any woman he wanted, Bailey was a challenge and he loved a challenge.

She would give in, they all did eventually, he rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head and grinned, coming after him with her shoe, that was different , he might just have to pay her back when he got her in his bed, smack that hot ass of hers , oh this was going to be fun.

He sat down and sipped his hot coffee, she had beautiful tattoo's, her arms had different dragons on them, the artwork was beautiful, he had noted two Celtic circles around her ankles.

He wanted nothing more than a chance to explore her for tattoo's further. Scott vowed, he would have her in his bed. There was something about her that made him so damn horny, he shrugged, he just needed to get her out of his system, she was just new thats all.

* * *

"Emma , want to go to the park?" She asked her daughter. Emma looked up from the book she was looking at . "No, Mama."

Bailey sighed, the child hardly left the house anymore, she looked at her dressed in her pink ice cream shirt and little denim shorts, her matching ice cream bows in her black curls, she looked like a angel. "How about we walk on the beach, look for seashells?"

"No, Mama." the little girl went back to her book. Bailey turned and went in the kitchen to pulled the cookies out of the oven she had baked for Emma , it was her favorite, peanut butter cookies with Hershey kisses in the middle.

"MAMA!"

"In here baby." She called, she could hear the panic in Emma's voice.

Emma came running in and hugged her mother. "I was getting your cookies from the oven."

Emma smiled and jumped in the kitchen chair. "I love peanut butter Kisses."

Bailey kissed her cheek. "I know you do, that why I made them especially for my baby."

Bailey poured them both a glass of milk and they dived into the cookies. "Mama, is the new dragon done yet?"

"No, I cant get him right, I'll figure it out soon, hopefully, I need a name for him too, maybe you can work on that for me."

Emma thought about it. "I'll try."

Bailey smiled. "Thank you Emma, you're a big help."

The little girl smiled and went back to eating her cookies.

* * *

Scott walked up the back steps to the beach house. He had showered, and combed his long dark hair, he had on tight jeans and a white shirt, he knew he looked damn good. He rang the doorbell.

Bailey opened the door"Oh Good Lord, what do I have to do, shoot you!"

Scott grinned, damn she was pretty. "Now don't hit me again, I think you gave me a concussion with your shoe." He said leaning on her door.

"Go away." She said just as her cell rang, she picked up her phone. "Hello."

"Yeah, I'm working on it." She said making a shooing motion at Scott, he grinned and held up her keys dangling them just out of her reach, she sighed and waved him in. "I have to take this call, wait right here." She said and went back to her phone call.

Scott watched her walk toward the kitchen, he smiled at the site of in cutoffs and a tank top, her body was gorgeous.

Scott moved into the living room, it was big and spacious, she had good taste, simple, but classic, and a big screen TV, he liked that, most women had little bitty TV's.

A big bay window with a view of the ocean. He looked around a bit and sighed, how was he supposed to get her in bed, if she didn't get off the phone.

He looked up when a small figure walked into the room from the hallway. There was no question who the kid belonged to, she looked like her mother, exactly like her mother, but what got to him was the look of terror on her face, not the normal, I'm shy around strangers, this was terror.

Scott had nothing against kids, he thought they were cute enough, he didn't hate them, just never wanted any his self, but he had his winning charm on his side. "Hey there Niblet, you look just like your pretty mama." He said giving her his most charming grin.

Emma watched him, scared to death at first, she heard her mama talking on the phone. She didn't move. "My name is Emma, not Niblet." She said correcting him.

Scott's grin got even bigger. "Yeah, your just like your mama, well I happen to like Niblet, beside you're about the size of a Niblet, but much prettier." he said and sat down on the couch.

Emma watched him for a minute and then walked around the couch. "What's a niblet?" She asked edging closer.

"Well its corn, baby corn, niblets." He said

Emma giggled. "I'm not no baby corn."

Scott laughed. "I say you are, like I said a lot prettier, come sit down, I don't bite, I'll tell you a story."

Emma flopped down beside him. "I like stories."

* * *

Bailey finally hung up and sighed, her publisher was driving her crazy, she had several books going at one time, there was always a deadline.

She hadn't meant to leave the pervert for so long, but she must have dropped her keys this morning, now she had to get them away from him.

She walked into the living room and froze, her baby was sitting beside that jackass, fear froze her, all her old fears, she didn't want anyone near her baby. Then she looked again, Emma was smiling at him, he was telling her a story and she was laughing, if she acted crazy, Emma would freak out. Scott looked up and seen the same look of fear on her face and he had saw on Emma's.

He was confused, yeah he was a womanizer, but damn wasn't some criminal, hell he liked kids for the most part.

"Emma baby, you're up from your nap." She said wanting to snatch her daughter in her arms.

Emma smiled at her mother. "Scott told me a story about Niblets, he's a mouse that ate everything in site and he got too big to fit in his mouse hole."

Bailey looked at Scott like he was a alien, he was a toad, yet he managed to make her baby smile, what the hell?

"Thats nice honey, but Scott has to go." She said turning her gaze on the man.

Scott stood and tossed her keys on her table.

"I'll see you around Niblet." He said smiling at the little girl.

"Where do you live?" Emma asked.

"Right next door." He said.

"Emma, I'll be right back, go get you a a juice box."

Emma looked at Scott one last time and left the living room. Bailey looked at Scott. "Alright thanks for bringing my keys back, now get out."

Scott laughed. "You're starting to hurt my feelings, I'll think you don't like me."

Bailey frowned at him. "I don't like you and don't try to use my daughter to get on my good side."

Scott did laugh then. "I don't need to use a defenseless kid to get what I want, you're barking up the wrong tree, I'll have you, the kid has nothing to do with it, she's sweet kid, I was just trying to be nice, excuse me."

Bailey held the door open for him. "Go away."

Scott leaned toward her. "How about a kiss?"

"You make me want to scream." She said becoming frustrated. "Well thats a step in the right direction, I want to make you scream too."

"GO." She hissed at him.

"See ya doll." He said and walked off. Frustrated she slammed the door and went to the kitchen.

Emma was sitting at the table drinking her juice box. "Mama, Scott told me a good story."

"Thats nice sweetie." She said grabbing a cup of coffee. "He calls me Niblet, I like it."

Bailey stopped and looked at her daughter, she was smiling, happy even, good grief, she liked that idiot.

"Mama?"

"Yes baby?" She said sitting down.

"When can he come back to play?"

Bailey groaned to herself, she just hoped Emma forgot all about that jerk, because he was nothing but trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

* * *

Scott walked in the gym and spotted Donny. "Okay, I want to know everything about her, start talking."

Donny sighed. "Scott I told you.."

"Look you can tell me or I'll find someone else around here, spill it." Scott said sitting down on a empty weight bench.

Donny sat down. "I told you her name was Bailey, its Bailey Reynolds, she writes children's books, she's pretty famous, at least in the publishing world."

Scott thought the name was familiar. "I've heard her name before.." He said thinking.

"It was all over the news about six months ago, the guys she had been dating, grabbed her kid from the preschool she was going to, snatched her right off the playground, and tried to get money out of Bailey, probably would have got away with it too, she wouldn't go to the police, she just wanted to pay the ransom, her editor, took it on his own to call the police, scared the guy off and he took off with the kid, took the cops three months to track him down, she moved here right after she got her kid back."

"Fuck, poor kid, hell poor Bailey, she must have been out of her mind."

"So I've heard anyway, she stays to herself, nobody ever sees the kid, its like she keeps her locked up, not that I can blame her, I mean after what she went through, she is probably scared to let the kid outta her sight." Donny said.

Scott nodded slowly, no wonder the two of them had acted scared to death the other day. "Scott leave her be, she's not one of you usual bimbos" Donny said.

"Donny I'm always upfront about my intentions, She's still a woman, with needs, like any other woman." Scott said getting up.

Donny just shook his head, Scott was hard headed and when he wanted a woman, he went after them no matter what.

* * *

"Emma quit pouting." Bailey said as she got out of her Tahoe, she was almost glad the girl was acting like a normal four year old even, if it was bratty behavior. It had been two days since she had seen Scott and he was all Emma talked about, she had been giving Emma excuses for two days why she couldn't have Scott over.

Emma's pout became more pronounced. "I wanna play with Scott." She said and refused to get out of the Tahoe.

"Emma I told you, he's not at home." Bailey said taking the grocery bag out of the back seat."

Emma looked over at Scott's house and unbuckled her seat belt and jumped out and started running. "SCOTT!"

Scott was getting out of his truck and waved as the little girl came flying up to him. "Hey." She said smiling up at him.

"Well hey there Niblet, you look beautiful today." He said, she had on a yellow dress with sunflowers on it, with matching hairbows.

"Thank you, can I play with you?" She asked then looked down shyly, what if he didn't want to play with her.

"Well Niblet, I was going to head down to the beach to fish..."

"Emma don't ever run off from me." Bailey said panic in her voice.

Emma frowned. "I was saying hello to Scott."

Scott bent down in front of the girl. "Your Mama is right, you shouldn't run off, mama's worry you know."

Emma nodded. "Sorry Mama."

Bailey was not believing this, her daughter was totally taken with Casanova here. "C'mon Emma, I have to do some work and its nap time."

Emma looked up at her mother. "I don't wanna nap."

Bailey kept telling herself, it was good that Emma was acting like any other four year old.

Scott looked at Bailey. "I'm about to do a little fishing, Niblet here is welcome to fish with me, we'll be right down on the beach, you can look out the window and see us."

"Please Mama..pleaseeeee." Emma said jumping up and down.

"I don't know Emma..." She began, but she looked at at the excitement in her daughter's face and then looked at Scott. "Behind my house and my office has a view of the beach, don't let her wander in the water, don't let her get overheated.."

Scott cut her off. "Believe it or not, she's not the first child I ever saw, she'll be fine." He looked down at Emma. "Meet me on the beach in five minutes, shorts and a t-shirt, thats to fancy to fish in"

The little girl grinned and took off for her house. Bailey looked at Scott. "Don't let anything happen to my baby."

Scott understood her feelings so he didn't take offense to it. "I wont." He then leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips, it was just a quick kiss, but it shocked her, stunned her in fact, he smelled so damn good, she shook her head to clear the fog. Then she balled up her fist and punched his arm.

Scott just laughed. "Yeah, you want me." He said and walked off.

"I'm going to kill him." She muttered and walked off. The kiss had scared her, it was good, it felt good. "oh God, I liked being kissed by that dumb jerk."

Bailey shook her head, what the hell was wrong with her?

* * *

Scott planted their fishing rods in the sand for a moment, he grabbed sunscreen and rubbed it over the little girl's face and nose. "You're awfully pale, we don't want you to burn."

He then grabbed a extra ball cap and plopped it on her head. "Keep the sun off your head."

Bailey watched from the deck, keeping a close eye on them, she sat in the sun sipping iced tea. Her daughter looked happy, normal, as Scott showed her how to toss the line out in the waves.

The girls small body danced with excitement as Scott bent to help her.

Bailey asked herself again why her baby had to bee taken with this guy, he was a a pig, she had to admit though, he showed infinite patience with the girl, as she sat down next to him, she could tell Emma was asking him a million questions.

Bailey knew she should be working, but she couldn't leave the deck, she sat and watched the two, and smiled as she hauled in a fish, and Scott showed her how to take the fish off the hook.

* * *

"Good job Niblet." Scott said as he flopped back down on the sand, Emma sank beside him. "Are we going to cook them?"

"Sure, you have to eat what you catch, its a rule." He said .

Emma smiled. "This is fun."

Scott leaned back on his elbows. "Yeah I like fishing, its relaxing."

Emma looked up at the big man. "I like it, I never been fishing before."

Emma turned to look at her mother back up on their deck, Scott noticed she did that every few minutes, but she would relax and turn back around when she seen her there.

"Do you have any kids?" Emma asked looking out at the waves rolling in.

"No, no kids, not married." Scott said and popped open his cooler handing her a soda.

"Mama don't let me have soda." The little girl said, but she it handed back to Scott. "Will you open it for me."

"Sure Niblet, one soda wont hurt ya." He watched as she took a drink. "Thats good."

They ended up catching a few fish and Scott was putting them in a bucket, Emma turned and froze. "MAMA!" She yelled.

Scott frowned and turned to see Bailey wasn't on the deck. He could see that the little girl was in a panic. "Niblet, c'mon, I bet she's in the house."

Emma was in a panic, she got like this sometimes when she couldn't see her Mama.

Scott bent down. "C'mon." He urged holding out his arms to her, Emma grabbed a hold of his neck and he lifted her in his arms, it didn't take him long with his long stride to get to the steps of her deck, he took them two at a time and walked on in, deciding knocking would be stupid at this point.

Scott patted the girls back. "Hey Niblet, its okay, promise."

Scott walked back to the kitchen to find Bailey putting cookies in the oven. "See Niblet, I told you."

Bailey turned around and seen the panic on her daughter's face. "Oh Baby, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She said rushing over to take her daughter in her arms. Emma's arms wrapped around her neck, and her little legs wrapped around her waist.

"Mama I thought you was gone." The little girl said holding tight to her mother.

"Baby I told you Mama is not ever leaving you,okay?"

Emma nodded but held on to her mother. "Know what?" Bailey asked pushing lifing her daughters chin to look at her.

"What?" Emma asked.

"I'm making your favorite cookies."

Emma smiled. "Thank you Mama, I'll share them with Scott, he showed me how ta fish, and told me a storie about fishes, and he's gonna cook em for me."

Bailey looked over her daughter's head at Scott. "I have a grill on my deck, you can keep a watchful eye on us." He said giving her a cocky smirk.

"Please Mama, Scott is gonna cook just for me." Emma said kissing her mother's cheek.

Bailey sighed. "Okay..its fine, on the deck." She said giving Scott a look.

Scott rolled his eyes. "C'mon Niblet, lets go catch some more fish."

Emma wiggled in her mother's arms and Bailey smiled, sitting her down, she ran through the house and Scott looked at Bailey. "I don't want to be accused of using your daughter to get to you, dinner is just for her." He said flashing her a cocky smile.

Bailey gave him a glare. "I guess I'll just have to bare it somehow."

Scott leaned back on the counter. "We both know you want me, you can deny it all you want."

"Scott!" The little girl called. He pushed himself off the counter. "Our time is coming Bailey, that I promise."

Bailey watched him leave, she was glad for the reminder about what a jerk he was, he was so kind to her daughter, it was easy for the line between the two different sides of him to blur, but he was making sure she saw the line very clearly.

* * *

Scott smiled at the little girl, she had manners, she was sweet as she could be, and polite, he had to give Bailey credit, she wasn't on of those wild children, you seen running around these days.

Even with the sunblock, her face had taken on sun today, and she insisted on keeping the ball cap on. "Scott its very very good." The little girl said from her chair across from him on the deck.

"Well thank you Niblet, I'm glad you like it." He had grilled the fish and threw on some grilled vegetables and corn, and they had Bailey's cookies for dessert.

Scott got up and stretched. "I'm going to get me a cup of coffee, you want anything, juice, soda?"

Emma thought long and hard. "May I have some coffee?" She asked fully expecting him to say no.

"Sure Niblet, set tight, I'll be right back."

Emma turned and saw her mother was working on the deck, she had her pencils and sketch paper on the deck, laying on her stomach drawing.

Scott came out and set a cup on her side of the small table. Emma looked up at Scott and suddenly grinned, she couldn't wait to tell Mama. "Thank you." She said settling back in the chair, she picked up the cup carefully and sipped it, it wasn't hot or cold, it was warm and sweet. "I added milk and sugar for you." Scott said winking at her.

"It's good, but maybe we shouldn't tell Mama, I had coffee." She said taking another sip.

I'm sure she wont mind if you have one little cup." He said grinning, it was mostly milk and sugar anyway.

They chatted about her mother's dragon books, and Scott was surprised how smart the little girl was.

"Okay I better get you home, its getting dark." Scott said standing.

"I can help you clean up, I help Mama." Emma said.

Scott smiled down at the small girl. "Thats really sweet, but I'll be fine, I'm sure your Mama is eager to get you back home." He had noticed she hadn't left the deck.

Emma nodded and grabbed Scott's hand as they walked down the stairs that led to the sand, Emma skipped along beside him and ran up the stairs as soon as she got to her house. "Mama. I'm home." She said launching herself in her mother's arms.

Bailey smiled and hugged her daughter. "You have a good time?"

The little girl nodded. "I did Mama, Scott is a good cook, and he gave me a cup of coffee, he said one cup was okay."

Bailey smiled, this was the daughter that had disappeared, she had a little color from the sun today, and her eyes were brimming with a child's' excitement. "I'm glad, can you go and get ready for a bath?"

Emma nodded, she pulled out of her mother's arms and ran over to Scott. "Thank you, I had so much fun." She said and pulled the cap off her head handing it back to him somewhat reluctantly.

Scott laughed and ruffled her curls. "I had a good time too Niblet, keep the hat, for the next time."

"Thanks." She said clutching the hat in both hands. "Night."

Scott said goodnight and smiled as she took off through the door.

Scott bent down to look at the drawings Bailey was working on. "Niblet told me about your books, your drawings are beautiful."

Baily sat back, he was too close and smelled to good, like cologne, ocean breeze, salt and just like a man, it was heady stuff and she swallowed hard, what the hell was wrong with her. "Thanks."

Scott smiled and lifted one of her curls. "Sometime soon, we are going to hook up, and when we do, its going to be explosive, I might need a whole day with you, to get you out of my system."

Bailey pulled back angry. "So, thats what you do, just use women for sex and move on to the next one?"

Scot nodded. "Yeah, but I'm upfront about it, I dont want a wife or a relationship, but it will be the best night of your life, you know Bailey you need a good hot lay, it would improve your disposition a lot."

Bailey jumped up and grabbed her pencils and the sketches . "You're a pig." She snapped.

Scott just shrugged. "Maybe, but a honest one, you'll change your mind, goodnight." He said and stood up walking down the steps.

Bailey just shook her head and laid her things down and went to run a bath for Emma.

Emma came running in and Bailey helped her get undressed and into the bubble bath. "Mama, I had to tell you, I know how the dragon should be, like Scott's eyes, they perfect."

Bailey stopped and looked at her daughter and shook her head, the girl was right, his was the eyes she had been looking for. Bailey sighed, what was that man doing to her?


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

Scott laughed and plucked down the cigar in the ashtray. "Ha..I got ya." He said laying his cards on the table.

Donny shook his head. "Lucky bastard."

The rest of the guys grumbled, they were playing in the back of the gym, it was well after midnight, they all got together once a week to play. Scott sipped the beer. "You ladies, are no challenge."

Donny laughed "I'm beat guys, I guess we're done for the night.."

They all nodded and helped Donny clean up. Scott and Donny walked out to the parking lot together. "So you still after Bailey?"

Scott smirked. "Yeah, but she's a little reluctant, its going to take some time with her."

Donny unlocked his truck. "So, the kid, Emma, have you seen her, a lot of people around here talk about how they never see the kid, that Bailey wont let her leave the house."

Scott opened his door. "Too many damn nosy ass people around here, her kid is fine and she's a good mother, fuckin bullshit."

Donny raised a brow. "Calm down I just asked a question."

Scott shook his head. Emma was dealing with enough bullshit, without people talking about her and the kidnapping, how could the kid put it behind her , if thats all people talked about. "Everyone needs to lay off Bailey and that baby, find something else to gossip about." He snapped and got in his truck.

Donny shook his head. Scott seemed a little sensitive for someone who was just looking for a one night stand.

* * *

Scott sat in his driveway and looked at Bailey's house, he seen a light on. He decided to try and get him a little something, hell the kid had to be asleep, he would rather have Bailey to himself, but he didn't see her leaving Emma with a babysitter.

Scott walked down the beach and reached her deck climbing the stairs, he knocked on the door, it took a minute but Bailey came to the door and rolled her eyes when she seen Scott. "What?"

She hadn't seen him in three days and Emma was driving her crazy wanting to see her friend Scott, but Bailey didn't want her bothering him, and she didn't want Scott getting any ideas about her, she was not going to sleep with him.

Of course her daughter had told Giselle all about her good friend Scott, Giselle had just smirked at her knowingly.

Bailey sighed, she didn't need this tonight. Scott was busy looking her over, she had on a long shirt that hit her knees, he had fun imagining delving beneath it to find no panties. "Hey baby, I thought I would come by and make sweet love to you." He said winking at her.

"Listen dick head, I am not having sex with you." She snapped.

Scott smiled and breezed past her. "Okay, so no sex tonight, maybe we could make out a little, you could see what you're missing." He said seating himself on her sofa.

"Dammit." She shut the door with a long sigh and went in the living room, he was looking at her drawings, of her new dragon, Emma had been right, she used his eyes, it was Scott in a dragon form and it worked, he was perfect.

"For your new book?" He asked looking up at her.

She nodded and sat down across from him. Scott looked back up and grinned. "You used me for your dragon, you do like me huh?"

Bailey blushed and looked away, he had a eye for detail she hadn't expected. "It was Emma's idea."

Scott's grin got even bigger, he liked the little girl, had meant to come by and visit, he would have to make a point tomorrow. "I make a pretty handsome dragon huh?"

Bailey rolled her eyes. "You'r ego is amazing."

Scott grinned. " Thats not the only thing I got thats amazing, why don't you come over here and find out."

Bailey fingered the cup she had in her hand, wanting to throw it at his head. "Stop thinking so loud, the cup might really hurt me." He admonished.

Bailey set the cup down. "Go home, now." She snapped. Scott made no move to leave, he sat back and watched her. "C'mere and give me a kiss." He purred at her. Bailey avoided looking at him, he was a sexy thing, his voice like hot melted butter, God she had been to long without sex, the man was making her crazy, but she didn't even like him. "Please leave." She said hoping her voice didn't sound as weak to him as it did to her.

Scott watched her, he knew she wanted him, but pushing her, was the wrong thing at the moment, Scott Hall was a expert on women, he knew how to get them, he could read them like a book, she was in denial right now. "How about a cup of coffee."

Bailey sighed, he had changed tactics, she gave in for now, she walked back toward the kitchen and made a small pot of coffee. She measured the coffee and poured water in and stood waiting for it to brew.

"How did you start writing kids books?" She jumped when she turned and found him behind her.

She poured two cups of coffee and handed him one and he followed her back in the living room, she sank on the sofa tucking her legs up under her and took a sip of the coffee. "I was trying to write a fairytale in place of the mess my childhood was, I made a fantasy life for myself and it just turned into a career, I was always a story teller.

Most of my foster parents thought I was was a liar, and I guess from their point of view I was, but to me I didn't really runaway, steal food, or talk back, there was always a excuse, aliens took over my body and I didn't remember what I had done, I was kidnapped by a modern day pirate, the list went on and on, some family's didn't care what I did, some tried to change me, straighten me out, but finally I was eighteen and free of the system, I went to collage and got a degree in writing. I always knew I would be a writer, and I love kids, like writing for them."

Scott thought she looked so tough sitting there, yet he could see the vulnerability, that she tried so hard to hide, she was one of the abandoned souls that had healed their self in spite of the crappy beginning she had.

"You're a survivor, thats written all over you, so is Niblet, she's going to be fine you know, she's like you."

Bailey looked down at her coffee. "I know everyone still talks about that, it makes me crazy, I just want to put it behind us, I want Emma to get better and forget it ever happened, thats hard to do when you're fuel for local gossip."

Scott nodded. "Yes I imagine so, but it will die down, people will move on to other gossip soon enough."

Bailey sipped the coffee. "I hope so."

Scott jumped as a terrible scream pierced the air. Bailey jumped up sitting her coffee cup down a raced toward the back of the house and down the hallway.

She ran in Emma's room and picked up the screaming, crying girl and rocked her in her arms. "Emma, mama is here." She crooned trying to calm the hysterical girl, Emma sobbed still caught in the nightmare. "Mamaaaaa." She screamed over and over.

"Baby I'm here." She said wrapping her arms around the crying girl.

Scott had followed and the site of the weeping child broke his heart. She seemed to be locked in a grip of terror as she cried harder and harder, crying for her mother.

"Baby, its okay Mama is here." Bailey crooned over and over. The little girl cried and moved restlessly in her mother's arms, all Bailey could do was hold her till she woke and calmed down, it could take a while.

Scott sat down on the side of the child's bed. "Is she okay?"

Bailey looked at Scott. "It's a nightmare or night terror, its hard to calm her down."

He heard the fear and desperation in her voice. "Let me take her."

Bailey shook her head. "She's scared of men, it will make it worse."

Scott shook his head. "She's not scared of me." Bailey clutched tight to her crying daughter, they didn't need anyone, all they had was each other.

Scott put a hand on her arm and Bailey noticed how warm it was how strong he felt even though his touch was gentle. "Ease up Mama bear, I want to help, you cant do it all, all the time." He said looking at her stress filled eyes.

She nodded slightly and Scott had to about pry her hands from the child. "Bailey, I wont hurt her." he soothed. Bailey released the crying child wanting to snatch her back. Scott lifted the small girl in his lap wrapping his big arms around her. "Niblet, wake up, its Scott, I came to see you baby." He said in a soothing voice.

Bailey had to look away, the man was a candidate for asshole of the year, yet he was so sweet to her daughter, he confused her big time.

Scott rocked the girl and talked to her, it took him a few minutes, but eventually she opened her eyes. "I want my Mama."

Scott smiled and patted the girl's back. "Okay Niblet." He handed her back to her mother and the little girl clung to her. "Its okay baby, it was just a bad dream." She said lifting the girl in her arms. Scott followed them to the kitchen and he poured the little girl some water , so Bailey wouldn't have to put her down. He watched as the child sat in her mother's lap and drank the water.

Finally she lifted her eyes to Scott. "You chased the bad man away."

Scott bent in front of the girl. "Niblet no one is going to hurt you, okay?"

Emma nodded. "Mama, I want to visit with Scott, he came to see me."

"Baby its late, Scott may have other things to do." She said.

Emma looked up at Scott. "I wanted to visit, but Mama said not to bother you."

"Niblet, you're never a bother, anytime you want to visit, your welcome too." he said tugging playfully at her curls. "See Mama, I told you."

Scott held out his arms and Emma went happily to him. "Your Mama is right, its late. I'll tell you one story, then off to bed."

"Okay." She said leaning on the big man, Scott carried her and sat down on the couch with her, Bailey stood in the doorway and watched as he spun her a story about magic dolphins, she smiled as Emma became entranced with the story. When he was done, Emma was almost asleep and Scott carried her down the hall and laid her in her bed. "Night Niblet."

"Night Scott."

Bailey bent and kissed her daughter. "Night Baby."

"Night Mama." The little girl said and yawned and closed her eyes.

Bailey left the door cracked and the two walked down the hall. Bailey sighed and sank down on the sofa. "Scott thank you for helping with Emma."

Scott sat down on the sofa and grinned. "Don't go all soft on me woman, I like the feisty part of you, remember Niblet and and you separate issues.."

Bailey shook her head, the man confused her. "Scott, she likes you, I don't want her hurt when you get bored with her, she has enough problems."

Scott nodded. "Look, I like Niblet, she's a cool little kid, I'm not married, I have no intention of being married, I have lived here ten years, don't plan on going anywhere, I meant what I said, she can visit whenever she wants, I don't have women to my place, so you don't have to worry about me doing nothing stupid around her, I have no intention of blowing her off, I'm retired, I have nothing but time on my hands." He finished.

Bailey sighed, how could she separate her feelings about the man, on one hand he was wonderful to her daughter on the other, he was such a pig when it came to women."Can you stop trying to get me in bed?"

Scott smirked. "Nope, cant do that, I better get going." He stood and pulled her to her feet and pressed a kiss to her lips before she could think, his lips moved sweetly over hers and she sighed into the kiss, but it was over much too fast and he moved away. "Sweet dreams baby."

Bailey glared at him and threw a pillow off the couch at him. "My name is not freakin baby."

He turned and winked at her. "You're so hot when you're pissed, I like that." He opened the door and left and Bailey groaned in frustration. "Damn jerk." She muttered.

She went to her room and stripped her clothes off and stepped in her shower letting the hot water relax her.

Scott had had her throughly confused, she was attracted to him, but she couldn't stand him.

Then there was Emma, she was opening up to him and she seemed to be getting back to normal, what was she supposed to do?

She got out and dried off and pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top and flopped back on the bed.

The best thing she could do was stay as far away from Scott as possible.

* * *

Bailey spent the morning finger painting with her daughter, they ended up with more paint on them than they did the paper and they took their finished artwork out to dry on the deck. "Mama that was fun."

Bailey hugged her daughter. "Yeah it was, now we have to get cleaned up, you have a appointment with Dr. Cannon at one."

Emma had never once complained about going to her psychologist . "No Mama, I don't want to go."

"Emma you have too, c'mon honey." She said trying to coax her.

"No." The little girl said and burst into tears.

Bailey hugged the little girl. "Baby, I just want you to feel better, you need to see Dr. Cannon."

Emma leaned against her mother. "I just wanna stay here."

Bailey hugged her daughter close to her, it was a step forward and two back, when would things start to look up.

* * *

Bailey settled her daughter in the playroom under the watchful eye of the nurse and went in to talk to DR. Cannon.

The man stood and shook her hand. "Hello Bailey."

"Hi Doctor." She said sitting down.

"Emma threw a fit today, she didn't want to come, thats never happened before." She said.

Dr. Cannon smiled. "Its not that serious, she told me about her new friend Scott, she was hoping to visit with him, instead of me."

Bailey smiled. "Oh okay, I thought it might be a step back for her or something."

Dr. Cannon shook his head. "No, pretty normal four year old stuff, she threw a little fit, its fine, so this Scott fellow, he's your neighbor?"

"Yeah, she seems real taken with him, I don't know how good it is for her, but he's really patient and sweet with her." She said.

"Well she seems happy, she likes him, I wouldn't put a stop to it, seems to be helping her, she still wont talk about her time with Josh she may never talk about it, but hopefully she'll move past it." He said.

"Thanks Doctor, I'll see you next week."

He nodded and she went to get her daughter. "How about we stop and eat out tonight?"

The little girl smiled. "Okay." She said taking her mother's hand.

They got home late in the evening, Bailey was pleased they had stopped at McDonald's and stopped at the toy store on the way home, she was surprised when her daughter had picked out two wrestling figures instead of regular choice of Disney princess's and stuffed animal. "Scott told me he was a wrestler..I want to watch wrestling."

Bailey was taken aback but promised her daughter she would let her watch it on Monday.

They were walking up the steps to her house when Scott walked up, wearing shorts and nothing else, Bailey thought he looked like some pirate, with his long hair and unshaven face, the man was hot. "Well its the two most beautiful women in Tampa, its my lucky day."

Emma giggled and ran over to Scott surprising her mother and Scott both holding her amrs up to be picked up. "Hey Niblet." He said lifting the child in his arms.

Emma hugged him. "Hey Scott, I got two wrestling men and Mama said I can watch wrestling Monday." She said clearly excited.

"Thats great, I came by to see if you wanted to take a walk on the beach, but you look tired." Scott said.

"No, I'm not tired, can I please Mama?" She asked looking at her mother.

Scott looked at Bailey. "Not far, just to the first pier, where you can see us."

Bailey didn't try to fight it, the change in her daughter was too great, she nodded. "Thats fine, baby I'm going to put this stuff up and I'll be on the deck if you need me."

Emma nodded and Scott set the girl to her feet and took her hand. Bailey watched as they made their way down the beach.

Scott was becoming important to her daughter, but he was to her too, and she didn't like it one bit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the great reviews!**

* * *

Scott dropped Emma back at Bailey's before dark. "Mama, we had fun, look at the seashell I found." The girl said holding out her hand.

Bailey took the shell."Its beautiful honey." She said smiling at her daughter. "Go in and you can play with your new toys a while before bath time."

"Okay." The little girl turned to Scott. "By Scott." She said before throwing her arms around him.

Scott lifted the girl in his arms. "Goodnight Niblet..thanks for taking a walk with me."

Scott set her down and she ran in the house.

Scott looked at Bailey and grinned. "You look good enough to eat." He ran his eyes over her, in her shorts and tank top, her curly hair, loose around her shoulders, his desire for her was making him crazy.

Bailey just ignored the comment and walked past him down the stairs stopping near the bottom. "Thanks for taking her on a walk."

Scott walked down the stairs and stopped on the step below her. "So, maybe you can get a babysitter tomorrow night, we'll go out and afterwards, I'll make you do some screaming." He said with a cocky smirk.

Bailey glared at him and put her hands on her hips. "You're a damn pervert, and full of yourself." She said keeping her voice down so Emma wouldn't hear. "I just bet your package is this small, she said holding two fingers close together." Hoping he would get mad and leave.

Scott leaned in close to her. "No my dick is huge, as you'll find out soon enough, want to cop a feel?"

Bailey had it, she put her hands up pushing him away and watched in horror as he lost his footing and tumbled down the last three steps, sprawling on his back in the sand, she waited for him to get up, but he just lay there with his eyes closed, not moving.

"Oh God." She said running down the few stairs and getting on her knees beside him. "Scott, Scott wake up, she said shaking his shoulders.

"Shit I killed him." She said slapping his face lightly. "C'mon Scott wake up."

Her face was close to his, she could feel his breath, at least he was breathing. "Scott please wake up."

Suddenly his eyes popped opened and he grinned and slid his hand behind her head and pulled her down pressing his lips to hers. Bailey was ashamed she didn't even struggle, she gave in to the warm pressure of his lips, his tongue touched her lips and she parted her lips, needing more, his tongue stroked inside her warm mouth and she groaned as he plundered her mouth, he tasted so good.

Finally he broke the kiss and lay his head back in the sand staring up at her with a grin. "Don't want me huh, you like me, you were worried you hurt me."

Bailey was angry, angry at him for faking he was hurt, angry at herself for enjoying the kiss. "You big dumb jerk." She started punching his chest and he just laughed as she pounded on him. That made her even madder. "I hate you."

Scott grabbed her hands holding them still. "I'm beginning to think, you like hurting me."

"I do, you big oaf." She said struggling to get her hands free, so she could smack him. Scott sat up and pressed another quick kiss to her lips. "Calm down baby, save some of that passion for the bedroom."

"Uggg I'm going to beat you to death." She said frustrated beyond belief with him.

"Bailey, if I let go, you have to promise not to punch me." He said thinking how hot she was.

Baily struggled against him uselessly. "Fine, let me go."

Scott grinned. "Promise you wont hit me, I mean it, I have enough bruises from you." He complained.

"Fine I promise." She said exasperated by this time.

He let go and scooted back out of her reach, she sat there staring at him. "You didn't hit me." He said surprised.

Bailey stood and dusted the sand off her shorts. "I always keep my word."

Scott smiled, the smile that made her knee's weak and her breath catch. "I do too, and I promise you, I'll have you soon." he said and turned around and started down the now dark beach.

Bailey stamped her feet in frustration, that man was making her insane.

* * *

Giselle watched Bailey, she was tense and jumpy. "Bailey, are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, great, Emma is doing so much better, I'm thrilled." She said pouring the brownie mix in a pan. "I am too dear, I told you she would get better, just be patient."

"I am." She said, she hadn't seen Scott in three days, although he had stopped by yesterday and took Emma for ice cream, she was getting better about letting her mother out of her site for short periods of time, but if she did panic, Scott always brought her right back if she did freak out.

But he had not said two words to her, she wondered if he was mad cause she pushed him down the stairs, it had been a accident , heck and that kiss, he didn't seem mad then.

"Umm Bailey, what is wrong with you?" Giselle asked.

"Nothing, just have a lot of work stuff on my mind." She said.

Giselle watched her the girl was frazzled about something and she would bet that something was Scott, she knew from talking to Emma, Scott was around a lot.

"I was saying I'm going to Cap Cod for the summer, I meeting my sisters there to spend the season."

Bailey stopped and stared at her friend. "Oh."

"Now don't worry so, Emma is getting better, they have a children's room at the gym, she's going to be fine, wait till evenings to run, I'm sure Scott will watch her for a hour while you run. I'm leaving in a week, I'll be calling to check on you two." Giselle said.

Bailey had become close to Giselle and Emma loved her, she depended on her a lot, but she did have her own life. "You're right of course, you have a great time." She said hugging her friend.

Giselle smiled, she spent every summer with her sisters, but she sensed that Bailey needed a little push in Scott's direction, with Emma liking him the way she did, Scott was going to be around a lot, more chance for Bailey and Scott to fall in love, she grinned, the two were perfect for each other, now they just had to figure it out.

* * *

Bailey was working on the story to go along with her new drawings, she had the story pretty much done, just some finishing touches, then she could send it and the illustrations off to her publishers.

"Mama."

Bailey looked up from her laptop and smiled, her little girl looked like a boy, well not exactly, but she had on the wrestling shirt that Scott had given her, along with a pair of jeans and the ball cap, her old sneakers and she had a handful of wrestling figures in her hands. "Yeah baby?"

"Can I play on the deck, you can see me from your window." She said.

That the little girl felt safe enough to play on the deck alone was wonderful, now she just had to deal with her fears. "Sure baby."

Emma hugged her and ran from the room clutching her toys. She heard her clatter onto the deck and she peeked out the window to see her sit down and spread the toys around her, she smiled as Emma started making the figures do wrestling moves, she had taken to watching wrestling on Monday night and had picked up quite a bit quickly.

Bailey got back to work editing and listened with a smile to her daughter's chatter.

* * *

Scott pulled in his driveway and turned off the truck, he had been at the gym and then stopped by the local bar to chat with his buddies and have a few beers. He had pretty much left Bailey alone, he wanted to keep her on her toes, he knew how to get to a woman, she was probably trying to figure out why he was ignoring her, pretty soon, he would have her eating out of his hand.

He got the bag out of the back and headed over to her deck, she probably did think he was using her girl to get to her, but he wasn't, he liked the kid, she was a sweetheart and what she had been through touched him.

He liked hanging out with her. "Scott!"

"Hey Niblet, I got you a surprise." he said sitting the bag on the deck, so he could catch the girl in his arms.

Emma hugged him and he kissed her cheek and sat her down. "What is it Scott?" She asked jumping up and down with excitement, her hat falling from her head. Scott laughed as she picked it up and shoved it back over her thick black curls. "Well look kid." He said and plopped down on the steps of the deck.

Emma opened the bag and squealed. "Its a wrestling ring." She pulled out the box and smiled at Scott. "I love it, thank you."

"You're welcome Niblet. I'll help you put it together." He said opening the box.

Bailey came out, she had heard her daughter's excited cries and came out to check on her, she should have known.

"Hey Mama, look what Scott got me." Emma said grinning.

"I see, thats great baby." The fact that Scott acted like she wasn't there, hurt her feelings, hell he could at least speak, he didn't even look at her and kept up a steady stream of conversation with Emma and they set the ring up together.

Bailey hated herself for feeling this way, the man was a immature pig, she should be happy he wasn't bothering her, she should be thrilled but she wasn't , she watched him with her daughter, playing and joking around, she wanted nothing more than to be a part of their joking and kidding, but he must be truly pissed at her, she turned around and went back in the house.

Emma and Scott sat on the deck and played till it was dark, then Scott helped her gather her things up and carry them in the door, they heard Bailey in the kitchen, probably cooking dinner. "Scott."

Scott bent down in front of Emma. "Yeah Niblet."

"I think you hurt Mama's feelings, I could tell, she looked sad, you should be nice to her." The little girl said looking up at Scott.

Scott was trying to keep her off balance, but he supposed the little girl might think otherwise, he knew for a fact there was no way he could hurt Bailey's feelings, she was a tough one and probably could care less, if he was talking to her or not, he hoped he had intrigued her, he knew she wanted him, sexually as much as he wanted her, she was just in denial.

"Yeah you're right, can you get your toys to your room, and I'll go say hi?" He said.

"Yes, I can get them." She said grabbing her figures and skipping off.

Scott wandered in the kitchen and stood in the doorway watching her. She looked beautiful, she had her curls pinned messily on top of her head, denim cut offs and a tank top, her body had a gorgeous tan. "Hey Bailey."

He scared her so bad, she about dropped the cake she was taking out of the oven, she set it down and looked at him. "Shit." He muttered to himself, the kid was right, for a second he could see the hurt look in her eyes, until she blanked her expression and looked away. "Hey Scott, thanks for playing with Emma."

He merely nodded, she seemed so tough, he may have taken the silent treatment too far. "The cake smells good."

"Emma loves chocolate cake." She explained and put it on a cooling rack.

"I do too." He said grinning. "Well if you wait around till it cools, I have to ice it and you can have a piece."

Scott sat down in one of the chairs. "Yeah I want a piece all right." He said leering at her.

Bailey popped him with the dishrag she had in her hand. "You're such a perv."

But he could see the tension was broken. "Yeah I know, but sure I'll hang around, got any beer?"

She nodded, she had a beer once in a while, she pulled one out and handed it to him.

Emma ran back in smiling. "Cake, Yummy!"

Bailey smiled and hugged the girl. "Bath first, then dinner, then cake."

Emma sighed. "Okay, can Scott stay for dinner?"

Bailey nodded. "If he wants to." Emma looked at Scott. "Will you stay for dinner?"

Scott sipped the beer. "Sure Niblet, anything for you."

Emma smiled and Bailey herded her off for a bath.

Scott went into the living room and settled on the Sofa and turned on the TV finding a baseball game and settled back to watch.

The domestic feeling of being here with Bailey and Emma, was making him twitchy, he liked Emma and was happy enough hang with the kid, but throwing Bailey in, made it seem family like, he did not like the feelings, he had spent most of his adult life avoiding situations like this, his one marriage sucked ass, he was in no hurry to repeat the experience , he liked women, he liked sleeping with women, but beyond that, the whole nagging, having some one to answer too, that didn't work for him.

His thoughts were interrupted by Emma bouncing in the living room, he smiled, she was cute a a button , in her kitty pajamas, her hair in curly little pigtails. "Niblet, you're about the prettiest thing I ever saw."

She smiled and climbed on his lap. "I love you ."

Scott smiled "I love you too Niblet." he wasn't surprised to find he did, she was a sweet child, who could know her and not love her.

The two sat and watched the ballgame until Bailey called them for dinner. Scott was pleased to see she had threw steaks on the grill, along with grilled vegetables and big baked potatoes.

They sat around the table and Bailey told him more about her books, he was surprised to learn how successful she was. "Mama is famous and so is Ketu the Dragon..I'm lucky I get the first book, always." the little girl said taking a sip of her milk.

Scott nodded. "You are lucky, your Mama has a lot of talent."

"Guess what? Mama let me name the new Dragon , the one that looks like you, I picked Oliver, because you said thats your middle name and Mama said it was perfect." The little girl said in excitement.

"Well I'm honored you guys made me a part of your book." He said sipping on the beer Bailey had handed him.

They all had cake for dessert and soon it was Emma's bedtime, she had Scott put her to bed, and he even read her one of the Dragon books, he smiled, she was asleep before he finished. Scott pulled the covers over her and sighed. Now back to his game plan, in his mind they two were separate issues, he loved the kid, but one had nothing to do with the other.

Bailey was a woman he wanted to sleep with, he had to keep that in perspective, sure he liked her , she was a good mother, he liked that most about her, and she was tough, and she gave him hell when she was pissed at him, he hated to admit it, but he liked that too.

Scott found her curled up on the couch staring at the TV. Scott sat down beside her and pulled her feet in his lap, he rubbed her feet and heard her groan. "Feel good?"

Bailey nodded, she knew she should make him leave, but her willpower when it came to him sucked. Scott was getting hard just from rubbing her feet, what the hell would happen if he touched her ass, he would implode most likely. He let his big hands drift up to her legs and he thought he would die, her skin was silky and warm and dammit she was moaning like he was making love to her. Bailey?"

"Yeah." she asked stretching her legs out so they were in his lap. "I really need to have sex."

Bailey snatched her feet back. "What the hell was I thinking, God you pervert." She could see he had a erection , a huge one from the look of it. "Get out."

Scott reached over and pulled her in his lap and she squirmed trying to get away, making his shaft even harder. "Let me go."

Scott crushed his lips to her, his tongue pushing its way in her mouth, her resistance fell a notch and she allowed the intimate kiss, his big hands pulled her close, his hands stoking her back. Bailey leaned against him, captured by the hot wet kiss. He pulled back and stroked her cheek. "Baby, I want you so bad, I know you want me too, find a babysitter tomorrow."

Bailey looked at him. "I cant."

"You can, just think about it." Scott said, he got up and bent to kiss her once more, then he left. Bailey laid back on the couch and closed her eyes, it was so tempting, but the last thing she needed was some one night stand , with a guy who thought sex was just a cheap thrill.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the great reviews! Warning Adult Sexual Content!  
**

* * *

Bailey's stomach was in knots all morning. She kept thinking about Scott. She and Emma went to the mall and then out to lunch.

Emma chattered on about wrestling and Scott, she couldn't get away from the man.

They got home around lunchtime to find Giselle there, she was on the deck waiting for them. "Gi Gi." Emma said running up the stairs to hug the older woman. "Hello Emma, I came to take you shopping and then to my place, you want to play dress-up?"

"Yes." Emma said turning to look at her mother.

Bailey nodded. "Just call me if she gets panicked." It had been happening less often, but she still worried about her daughter having one of panic attacks .

"Okay girly, lets get going." Giselle said.

"What time will you be back?" Bailey asked.

""Its noon, around five, I'll call when we head back." Giselle said.

Bailey kissed her daughter and waved as they pulled out, she went in her house and flopped on the couch, what to do, she had plenty of free time.

She groaned, she wanted to go to Scott, he was such a pig, but he was hot, sexy , handsome, exciting pig.

She was roused from her thoughts by a knock on the back door, she got up and opened the door and lost her breath, no, she had no will power, why did he have to show up here. "Hey Bailey, I'm going to a baseball game and I thought Niblet might like to go."

She looked at him, in his jeans and sleeveless shirt and wanted to drag him in. "Umm she's not here, she's spending the day with Giselle."

His looked changed in a instant, from her daughter's sweet friend, to a predator. "Can I come in." it came out as a growl and she knew if she said yes, they would both be naked in minutes. Time seemed to stand still. "I thought you had tickets to the ballgame."

Scott pulled the tickets from his pocket and ripped them into and the looked back at her, she stood back and held the door open.

Scott walked in, shut and locked the door and grabbed her in his arms pressing his lips to her, his tongue pushing in her mouth with no warning, her hands came up to stroke his long hair, her fingers fisting in his hair pulling him closer.

Scott lifted her in his arms, never breaking the kiss, he carted her down the hall and to her bedroom, he kicked the door shut and let her down.

Bailey was right, Scott grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head and undid her bra and caught her breasts as they spilled in his big hands, his fingers kneading the soft flesh. "Sweet Jesus, girl you're so beautiful."

Bailey moaned and pressed forward in his big hands. Scott caught her lips again and his tongue plunged forward kissing her deeply.

Her hands ran down his big arms, his skin was hot to her touch, he felt so good.

Scott was on fire the simple touch of her hands on his arms, he felt out of control. Scott pulled back and his fingers found the waistband of her shorts and tugged them down, he got to his knees in front of her and helped her get them off, Bailey held tight to his shoulders, she felt like a spring wound to tight, ready to let go any moment. Scott stared at the small white lacy panties.

He bent forward and pressed his lips to her pantie covered mound, his tongue licking her through the thin cloth. Her hands clutched at him, and she moaned throwing her head back.

Scott looked up at her and groaned, she was beautiful. He stood his hands running over her body, his hand lifted her chin. "Bailey, before we go any further, I have to make this clear, this is just sex, I need you to understand that."

Scott didn't want to deceive her into to thinking there was any thing more to it than that. "I understand." She said staring into his warm brown eyes.

Scott laid her back on the bed and pulled the panties off catching his breath at the site of her. He spread her legs and stood back, gazing down at her glistening heat. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside, his jeans came next, Bailey caught her breath at the site of his huge member. "Well I was wrong, its a lot bigger than this." She said holding her two fingers together.

Scott laughed and pulled a condom from his pocket and laid it on the edge of the bed, he lowered himself over her, his lips latching onto one breast, his hand worked the nipple of one while he suckled the other, he was lost in her big breasts, he felt her hips wiggle beneath him, his mouth moved to the other breast and he sucked and licked her nipple, till it was a hard peak.

Bailey had her hands in his hair, pulling him closer to her.

Scott's tongue moved to valley between her breast his tongue winding a path down her torso, stopping to dip in her navel. Bailey trembled and cried out for more. "Baby is hot for me huh?" He asked looking up at her heavy lidded eyes, Bailey didn't bother to deny, she nodded and spread her legs wanting his mouth to hurry to her aching need.

Scott smiled and his tongue traced downwards and found her aching heat, his tongue running down the length, making her whimper.

Scott suckled her nub in his mouth as was pleased when she exploded in a screaming orgasm, his tongue rode her through it, her hands pulling at his long her, hips bucking up to meet his tongue.

When she was limp, Scott licked his way back up her body till he met her lips, thrusting his tongue back in her willing mouth. Scott moaned as her fingers explored the planes and angles of his body, he lifted his head. "You're fucking hot Bailey. He reached for the condom and sat back tearing the packet open and Rolling it on his engorged shaft, he looked up to see her watching him and gave her that cocky grin of his. "I'm gonna fuck the hell out of you Bailey, spread your legs wide for me."

Bailey did as she was told and Scott positioned himself between her legs, his big hands spread her wider and pushed them back exposing her to his gaze,

He felt his erection twitch and he couldn't wait, her settled between her legs and thrust into her hard, her scream of pleasure rent the silent room and Scott groaned, she was killing him, she was so wet and tight. "Fuck yeah." He groaned as he pulled back out and thrust hard again.

Bailey whimpered as his shaft penatrated her willing flesh, again and again, her hands ran up and down the hard muscles of his arms, tightening. on him with every hard thrust, he bent to capture her lips and his hair fell brushing her face. "Scott more." She begged against his lips.

His tongue thrust forward in her mouth, even as he shoved hard into her wet heat, his hips moved quickly, he needed to come, he heard her whimpers even as he plundered her sweet mouth, her hands came to his long hair and tugged him closer.

He grunted with the effort as he plundered her sweet body, he felt her muscles clamp down on his shaft and her cries of release were swallowed by him.

Scott thrust forward again and exploded in a fiery orgasm, that left him gasping for air, he pulled his mouth from hers and cried out her name as he pushed forward one more time and pleasure washed over him, after several more hard thrusts, he fell on her pinning her to the bed, her arms came around him, and her hands rubbed his back, Scott sighed, he could stay like this forever.

Scott rolled off her and got up and disappeared in the bathroom, he came back a minute later, he reached down and pulled her up on the edge of the bed, one big finger rubbing her plump lower lip, her lips parted beneath his questing finger and she sucked his finger deep in her mouth, moaning.

Scott smiled. "Yeah thats what I want baby, You're going to suck my dick, real good, huh?"

Scott smiled at the excitement in her eyes. He pulled his finger out and pushed his shaft forward to part her sweet lips, she eagerly sucked him deep in her mouth, her tongue sliding along his hard shaft.

Scott grabbed her hair and slid further in her mouth moaning at her warm tongue massaging his shaft. "Thats right girl, do a good job, and I'll make you come real hard."

Scott watched with growing heat as she slid her head back and forth along his growing erection. "Fuck yeah, he groaned, pushing his hips forward to meet her mouth, he growled as he surged forward again, and emptied his seed in her warm mouth, he watched in amazement as she suckled and licked his shaft and he smiled, the girl loved doing this, he loved a girl that could suck dick and enjoy it.

Scott pulled free and caressed her cheek. "Good girl."

"Now get on your hands and knees, so I can make you come real hard. He watched with amusement as she complied and he grabbed another condom and rolled it on, he gripped her hips and shoved his shaft deep in her waiting heat.

He heard her groan and gripped her hips tighter pulling and and thrusting back in, holding himself deep inside her. "Feel good?"

"yessss." She whimpered trying to move against him, but his big hands stilled her. "No, baby, daddy's in charge, be still."

Bailey froze at his words, they made her hot. "fuckin freak." She muttered. Scott laughed and bent over her back kissing her neck, nipping the skin there. "Maybe so, but you like it, you're so wet for me, you know you love it."

Bailey shut her eyes and willed him to move and he did, pulling out and thrusting back in her wet heat causing her to whimper. "Yeah good girl, you let me take care of you." He said even as his big hands caressed her ass.

Scott was enjoying himself immensely, she was as hot as he knew she would be, so suggestive to his words and touch.

His hips picked up a quick pace and he moved in and out of her wet passage, causing her to cry out with each thrust. "Okay baby, come for me." He demanded bringing his big hand down sharply on her ass. Bailey screamed as a intense orgasm gripped her, she trembled and buckled, Scott caught her waist and held her up, as his shaft penetrated her inner passage again and again.

Scott grunted and moaned as he too found release riding her even harder as he came, he threw his head back and called her name as his body jerked in release.

Scott let go of her and she fell face first on the bed not moving, Scott collapsed beside her and he rubbed her ass. "You got a great ass, I have a big thing for ass's."

Bailey shook her head, but didn't move, the man was truly a pig, she lay there as he parted her legs and played with her, his finger prodding her sensitive flesh till she was moaning again. She felt him move and heard the tear of the foil packet, she couldn't believe he was ready to go again, he turned her over and dragged her hips to edge of the bed, he lifted her hips under his arms and impaled her on his huge member.

"Time to make baby come again." He said smirking at her, she was too hot to be mad, and laid there as he rode her to completion, causing her to scream his name. When he was done and the both had come again, he lay down and pulled her over his lap, rubbing her ass. His fingers wandering and poking at her tender skin, when she protested, he just smacked her ass. "Settle down, we're not done, not by a long shot."

Bailey closed her eyes and his hand stoked her to new heights, the man had been right, he was the best she ever had.

* * *

Bailey lay on her stomach, she couldn't move the man had made love to her six times, each time more intense than the last, she was sore and tender, but in a good way, she finally turned on her side intent on laying in his arms, she frowned when he got up, he picked up his clothes and started getting dress.

Bailey cursed herself, what the fuck was wrong with her, there would be no cuddling or kissing with this man, he had been up front about what he wanted, but the reality was biting her hard, as he got dressed with his back to her.

She wiped the look off her face and blanked her expression, she wasn't going to act like some lovesick puppy, she could do this, it was just sex after all, well really good sex, but she could be mature about the whole thing.

Scott turned and smiled down at her. "Bailey that was great, I had a great time, he placed a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks."

Bailey wanted to get up and beat him to death but she gave him a smile, she said nothing afraid she would cuss him out if he spoke. "Tell Niblet I'll see her tomorrow." He said and then with that he was gone.

Bailey heard the back door shut and the tears came, what had she done, she knew better, she could only think about how good the sex was and that it would never happen again, he would move on to his next conquest.

Bailey buried her face in the pillow and cried her eyes out.

* * *

Bailey smiled as Emma chattered on about her afternoon with Giselle, she was leaving tomorrow for the summer and Emma talked about how Gi Gi said she would call and send her presents.

"I'm glad you had a good time."

"Can I see Scott tomorrow?" The girl asked.

Bailey nodded. "He said he would drop by to see you tomorrow."

Emma clapped her hands "Yahhh...He said he was teaching me to play baseball."

Bailey was relieved about one thing, at least he would still see Emma, she knew he wouldn't hurt the girl, he just had no trouble hurting her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Emma and Bailey had just got back from dropping Giselle off at the airport. " I have to finish some work, then, we'll go mail this off to the publisher, then we'll go out to the zoo if you want." Bailey said opening the car door for her daughter.

Emma hopped out of the Tahoe and looked up at her mother. "I want to go see Scott."

Bailey smiled, she was being dumped for Scott. "I'll walk you down and you can ask, if he's busy, no pouting."

"Okay." the little girl said skipping along side of her mother. Bailey stayed at the bottom of the stairs, her feelings were still too raw to deal with him.

Emma climbed the stairs and knocked on his door. Scott smile down at Emma as he opened the door. "Hey Niblet." he said and bent to pick her up.

"Hey Scott." She said hugging his neck. "Can I spend time with you?"

"Sure, how about we take a walk down the beach, to the boardwalk and get a ice cream, ride a few rides." He suggested.

"Okay, let me ask Mama?"

Scott saw her at the bottom of the steps avoiding looking at him, he sighed, he hated this awkward shit.

"Mama, can I go to the boardwalk with Scott?" Emma asked.

"How long are you going to be gone?" She asked.

Emma ran back over to Scott. "How long we gonna be gone?" She asked hopping around wanting to go.

"Ask her if a couple of hours is fine?" Scott said.

Emma sighed and grabbed Scott's hand tugging him behind her. "It'll be faster if you just talk to her."

Scott walked down the stairs and watched as Bailey looked away from him. "I'll have her back in a couple of hours, I'll bring her back if she wants you, or anything."

Bailey nodded but refused to look at him. "Emma be a good girl." She said hugging her daughter.

"I will Mama, I promise, I'll miss you." The little girl said clinging to her mother for a minute.

Bailey smiled. "I always miss you Baby."

She let go of Emma and headed back to her home, she couldn't even look at him, without wanting to slap him, which was unfair since he had been upfront, she decided she needed to go to the gym and work out some of her anger.

* * *

Bailey ran on the treadmill, sweating up a storm, she figure she would make herself so tired she wouldn't feel like being mad.

Donny watched her, she looked angry, he wondered if Scott had pissed her off, he waited till she was done and walked over. "Hey Bailey."

"Hey Donny, how are you." She asked wiping her face with a towel.

"Good, quite a workout this morning." he commented.

"Well I haven't been in for a few days." She explained.

"Well look, I was wondering, I have a friend, real nice guy, he lost his wife last year ,anyway, he's just starting to date and well, you seem real nice, you know nothing serious, just someone to get his feet wet." Donny said.

Bailey opened her mouth to say no, but stopped, why not, she hadn't had a real date in a long time, maybe just someone to hang with. "Give me his number, I'll call him tonight."

Donny smiled, Robert was a nice guy and it would get her out from under Scott's radar hopefully,he rattled off the number and she put it in her cellphone. "Thanks Donny."

He nodded and grinned, maybe just maybe Robert and her would hit it off.

* * *

Bailey was just getting back from the Post Office when Scott and Emma drove up. Emma jumped from his truck, giving him a big hug and then ran over to her mother. Bailey grinned, she had three stuffed animals clutched in her arms. "Look Mama. Scott won them for me."

Thats great, did you thank him?" She asked.

"Yes Mama." She said and ran up the stairs to their house, Bailey followed her and opened the door for her.

She sighed and sat down. She really needed to get that man off her mind.

* * *

Scott left as soon as he dropped Emma off. He went to the gym and tried to get Bailey off his mind, hands down it was the best sex he ever had, but it was just sex, no more seconds for him, that would seem to much like a bad habit.

Donny walked over and sat down watching him. "I want you to back off Bailey, I hooked her up with a nice guy, a guy that is looking for something more than sex." He said.

Scott stopped lifting weights and laid them back on the weight bar. "Look , fine, I'll leave her alone, happy?" He asked.

"Thrilled, you know Robert right? Hes a really nice guy."

Scott rolled his eyes. "Boring as a box of mud, but if Bailey likes him, great." He said standing up.

"Good, Bailey needs a dependable man, and Emma needs someone who will make a good father." He stated.

Scott got pissed and quick, he might not be husband material, but Emma seemed to think he was great, hell he would make a good father, he felt insulted. "You know, Emma likes me, I'm good with her, she don't need some boring jackass to play daddy to her." he snapped and walked off.

Donny watched him leave, what the hell was that all about?

* * *

Bailey got her daughter ready, she put her Pink Kitten dress on and did her hair in pigtails. "Mama, I'm glad I get to go with you."

Bailey kissed her daughter's nose. "Of course you do."

She had called Robert and agreed to meet him for dinner and he told her to bring Emma along, she herself was dressed in a light blue sun dress with her curls pinned on top of her head. "Okay ready."

"Yep." She said and the two headed out of the house. "Mama is Robert nice?"

"Yes honey, I'm sure you'll like him." She said smiling.

Emma was still shy of men, but she wasn't wasn't about to get serious, a dinner date to meet him, was just that, she needed to expose Emma to more people, since she would be starting pre-school in the fall.

* * *

Bailey smiled at Robert, he was very nice and he was handsome in a banker sort of way. He had dark brown hair and clear blue eyes, a nice toned body, he looked good in his dress slacks and polo shirt. Emma seemed to like him too, and he helped her order and told her stories about the the animals he treated, he was a veterinarian, and Emma thought that was cool.

"Bailey I'm glad you brought Emma, she's very sweet." He said giving her a easy going smile.

Bailey grinned at him. "Well she seems to like you too."

The two discussed their jobs and included Emma in the conversations, when dinner was over, Robert walked them to the car and he he shook Emma's hand and Bailey's. "I had a nice time, maybe we can get together next week, for dinner and a movie?"

"I would love too." She said.

They said their good nights and Bailey and Emma left to go home. "I like him mommy, he was nice." She said.

"Me too, honey." Bailey said, but in her mind, she was thinking of Scott and the way he made her feel, Robert would never make her feel like that.

Scott sat on deck watching them pull in, Bailey sure wasn't wasting no time, hell was he that forgettable, he must be losing his touch.

It was dark, but he shrugged and walked over waving to Emma. "Hey Scott, guess what me and Mama went on a date, and he was nice and he let me order crab legs, I love crab legs and he's a pet doctor, I had fun." She finished out of breath.

Scott forced a smile on his face. "Thats great Niblet."

He looked at Bailey who looked happy, well great, she deserved a nice guy. "Emma say good night to Scott and go on up."

Emma hugged the big man. "Night."

"Good night Niblet." he said returning the hug.

Bailey watched her run up the stairs. " You know, if you want to date, I'll watch her."

Bailey looked at him. "Maybe, but she wanted to come tonight, it was fine." She said.

Scott shrugged. "Well she don't need to meet a bunch of different guys it might confuse her, beside she has me, I mean she don't need a bunch of random guys trying to play daddy."

Bailey almost lost her temper and then she realized he wasn't jealous of her, he was jealous of Emma, it was cute, he loved Emma. "I'll try to keep the random guys down to a minimum, I'm not a slut Scott regardless of what you think."

Scott got angry, had he said that? "Bailey I don't give a damn how many men you sleep with, I'm just concerned with Emma, I love her, I don't want to see her confused."

His words cut her to the quick. "Fine, next time I need a babysitter, I'll call you."

"Fine." he said and turned and walked off.

Scott stopped, he was being a jackass, being cocky was one thing, but she didn't deserve what he had said. He turned around. "Bailey, I'm sorry."

Bailey stopped and turned around , Scott walked back over. "Its not you, I know you're not a slut, its just, I really care about Emma, she's a great kid, and I like hanging out with her, I never had any kids, probably never will, I know it's stupid, but I sorta feel like she's my kid,I was just being a prick, I am sorry."

Bailey smiled in spite of herself, the man was a enigma, he could be such a pig, but with Emma he was different. "Okay, apology accepted, look you've brought Emma out of her shell, she is getting better thanks to you, you can see her whenever you want, she loves you."

Scott smiled and took her hand kissing it. "You're a nice woman Bailey, thanks."

She nodded and watched him leave, why couldn't he just be a jerk all the time, it would be easy to hate him if he was, but his softer side, was getting to her, and the problem was he had no real interest in her, they had sex, he was done with her.

* * *

Scott sat up late drinking beer, thinking about Bailey, she was dangerous, with her hot curves and cute hair, she was a good person, he needed to stay away form her, the more he was around her the more he liked her. That was danger for him, he would just see Emma when he wanted and avoid her, he sighed and got up, life was never simple.

Bailey had planned on a date for Saturday night, she asked Emma if she wanted to come, but the child shook her head. "I wanna stay with Scott, please?"

"Well let's see if he's available." She said dialing his cell. "Hello."

"Hey Scott its Bailey, I'm going out tonight, Emma wants to stay with you."

"Sure, I'll pick her up in a few minutes." Scott said.

"You have my number, is she has one of her panic attacks, right?" Bailey asked worried about the girl.

"Yea, and I will call you if she needs you, I promise." He said.

"Okay, bye." she said and hung up. She just hoped Emma would be okay, she was doing so good, but she always worried about a setback.

* * *

Scott had taken Emma to the video store and rented her movies, they were watching Aladdin , one of her favorites, Scott smiled as she sang along to the songs.

Scott handed her the bowl of popcorn and she smiled. "Thank you." She took a few bites and looked at Scott. "Thank you for letting me stay with you tonight."

"I'm glad you came over, didn't you want to go with your Mama?" He asked.

Emma shook her head. "Robert is nice, but I'd rather be with you." She said and climbed on his lap.

Scott's heart melted, how had he come to love the little girl so fast? Scott held her as she watched the movie and soon the girl was asleep. He took her to his room and laid her in the bed, the house had three bedrooms, one room was full of his wrestling memorabilia, the other room was set up as a guest room, but it was upstairs and he wanted to be able to hear her if she woke up, he left the door open and got in his recliner and laid back.

He didn't even want to think about Bailey's date and whether boring boy was trying to get in Brianna's pants.

* * *

Bailey smiled as Robert offered her some popcorn, she was having a nice time, he took her to dinner and then on to a romantic comedy movie, but that was the problem, it was nice, she felt like Robert was the big brother she never had, he was nice, she liked talking to him hanging out with him, but there was no spark there.

She had called before they went to the movie to check on Emma, she sounded happy and told Bailey she was having fun, she tried to put the worry from her mind and concentrate on the movie.

* * *

Scott jumped and sat up, he heard crying coming from his bedroom, he jumped up and rushed down the hall and into his bedroom, he found Emma sitting up crying.

"Hey Niblet, whats wrong?" He asked sitting down and pulling her in his lap.

The little girl snuggled in his lap, tears still falling from her eyes. "The bad man, he came to get me."

Scott rubbed her back. "Emma, he's in jail, no one is going to hurt you, I promise, I'll never let anyone, take you from your mama."

Emma wiped her eyes. "Will Mama be home soon?"

"Do you want to call her Niblet?" He asked grabbing a tissue to wipe her wet cheeks. "Well do you think she's okay?"

Scott frowned. "Of course she is Niblet, why wouldn't she be?" He asked.

Emma hugged him tight. "Cause when the bad man took me, he said mama was dead, and I wouldn't see her no more."

Scott wished he could have five minutes with that asshole, no wonder Emma was afraid to leave her mother's site, she went three months thinking her mother was dead. "Niblet, he lied, your mama is fine, we can call her if you want." He said kissing her forehead.

Emma nodded and Scott got up and carried her down the hall to his living room and grabbed his cell phone, he dialed Bailey's number. "Hello."

"Hey Bailey, Emma had a bad dream and she wants to talk to you." Scott said and handed the phone to Emma.

Bailey panicked till she heard her daughters voice. "Mama, I had a bad dream, I jus wanted to talk to you, you okay?"

"Yes Baby, I'm okay, I'll be home in a little while, I'm headed that way now." She said.

"Okay Mama, Scott made me feel better." Emma said.

"Good, I'm glad, I love you." She said.

"Love you too Mama." Emma said and handed the phone back to Scott. "Is she really okay?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah, she's fine, we'll see you in a bit."

Scott hung up and sat down and flipped on the TV. He sat down and settled Emma on his lap. Emma put her head on Scott's chest. Scott wrapped his arms around her, he had a strong protective instinct for the child, he didn't know why, and didn't really care why , but he vowed he would hurt anyone that ever brought any pain to the little girl.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the reviews! Scott is coming along, but its a slow process,lol.**

* * *

Bailey smiled at her daughter as she used Bailey's pencil's to draw a dragon, it was pretty darn good for a four year old. "Thats great Emma."

The girl smiled up for a moment and then went back to her drawing.

Bailey went and poured herself some coffee and sat down, the last two weeks , she had Scott had settled into what almost seemed like a divorced couple, they would make arrangements for him to see Emma, she dropped her off and waited at the bottom of the stairs, he dropped her off, waiting at the bottom of her stairs.

Bailey sighed, she actually missed his obscene flirting, she didn't think that was possible, but she did, she still went out with Robert once a week, it was nice to get out and her and Robert always had a good time, they liked the same movies, he was a sweet kind man, but she accepted they were just friends, he had mentioned it first, telling her, he didn't think they matched up too good, but that he would love to be friends, and they were.

She had dreams about Scott and the one time they had been together, but he showed no intrest in her, he barely spoke to her.

Bailey sighed, she still wanted him, it burned inside her to be with him.

"Mama?"

Bailey looked up to see Emma standing beside her. "Yeah baby?"

"Are you gonna marry Robert?" The girl asked.

"No, honey, me and Robert are just friends, thats not going to happen." She said pulling her daughter in her lap. "Good."

"I thought you liked Robert." Bailey said hugging Emma.

"I do, but well, I don't want him to be my daddy." She said.

"He's not, like I said we're just friends."

"Can you call Scott, he said he would fish with me tomorrow, remind him." Emma asked.

"I'm sure he will remember." Bailey said sitting the little girl down and getting up.

"Please Mama." The girl said jumping up and down.

Bailey hated calling him, she wanted to cry every time she heard his voice, she couldn't believe she was hung up on a guy like him. "Okay." She grabbed her cell and rang his number.

It rang several times before it picked up. "Hello."

Bailey almost dropped the phone, it was a woman, she swallowed hard and hung up, what did she think, he was never going to sleep with another woman. She hung up and told her daughter. "Umm it was his answering service, I'll try later. You go finish your picture."

Emma nodded, she watched her mother walk down to her bedroom.

Emma followed quietly mama seemed upset, she glanced around the corner her mother was on the bed crying, what had happened?

* * *

Scott sat up and grabbed the phone, looking at Jen, he had picked her up from the bar for a one niter, she was hot as hell, but the sex had fell short of his expectations. "Don't touch my phone." He snapped, getting up and pulling his jeans on, he would shower at home, he just wanted to get out of here.

"Scott that was great, call me again." She said watching him.

Scott pulled on his shoes and shirt and left the motel and looked at his caller ID. It was Bailey, he hoped Emma was okay.

Emma picked up her mother's ringing cell phone, she was worried about her mother, Mama never cried. "Hello."

"Hey Niblet, did you call?" He asked getting in his car.

"Mama did, to remind you about fishing tomorrow." The little girl said.

Scott grinned. "I wouldn't forget Niblet, I'll be there, around ten"

"Scott sumthin is wrong with Mama." She said.

"What Baby, is she okay?" Scott asked imaging all kinds of bad scenarios .

"I don't know, she called you and hung up and went to her room and started crying.

Scott frowned, Jen had answered the phone, he sure hoped Bailey didn't have feelings for him, but it might be something totally different.

Scott still felt a pull towards Bailey, but he wasn't about to make a move on her again, no that was courting trouble. "Maybe she just don't feel good Niblet."

He heard the worry in the girls voice. "I'll be by in a bit, okay, I'll check on her."

"Thank you Scott." The child said."

Scott said goodbye and started his car, he needed to shower before he went anywhere, he would go home first and then go by.

* * *

Bailey had cried for a few minutes hating herself for giving two shits what Scott did, she had got up washed her face and set about making a big bowl of banana pudding for herself and Emma for dessert.

Emma helped her and they laughed as Emma forgot to turn the mixer off and they both got splattered with banana pudding.

When Emma heard the knock at the door, she took off running with Bailey close behind her.

"What happened to you Niblet?" Scott asked as the girl opened the door for him. "We're making nana pudding, I forgot to turn the mixer off." She said giggling.

Bailey's smile left her face and she wanted to go hide from his gaze. "Hay Bailey."

Bailey longed to see his cocky smile or hear some flirty comment pass his lips, but that was wishful thinking.

"Hey." She said and turned to go back to the kitchen. Scott had never seen a more beautiful site, she had pudding on her clothes and in her hair, but she looked adorable.

"Scott." Emma whispered.

He bent down in front of the child. "Yeah."

"She stopped crying, but will you make sure shes okay?" The dark haired child asked.

Scott bent to kiss her cheek. "Sure Niblet, go get a towel and clean up your face, I'll go talk to her."

Scott sighed and walked in the kitchen, she had a paper towel wiping her face off. "So how have you been?"

Bailey rolled her eyes, great small talk , just what she didn't need. "Just peachy." She snapped.

Great she was in a snippy mood, maybe she was PMSing.

"You still dating that bore?" He asked grinning.

Bailey whirled around her fist clenched. "Thats none of your damn business."

Scott smiled, this was what he had missed, verbally sparing with her, she was even more beautiful when she was mad, and it was hot as hell too.

"I know whats wrong with you." He said leaning on the counter.

"Oh do tell, jerko." She said watching him.

"You cant forget about hot rod, keeping you up nights thinking about how he made ya scream." He said smirking at her.

The truth hit to close to home, making her even madder. She grabbed he wooden spoon she had used and started whacking him with it. "Hey now stop." He yelped as it hit his hand.

"No, you big jerk, I'll make you scream." She said hitting his head. "Dammit oww." He yelped as she assaulted him. He ducked trying to avoid the spoon, but she got in several painful shots.

"Mama, Scott, you're being bad."

They both turned to see Emma standing in the door, trying not to laugh.

Scott backed away from Bailey and Bailey laid the spoon down. "Umm we were just playing, I didn't hurt him."

Scott grunted, "Speak for yourself, she hit me for no reason, I think she needs a spanking."

Emma giggled. "No, Mama is to big for a spanking, sides she was just playing, can Scott stay for dinner?"

Before Bailey could say no Scott jumped in. "I would love to, I'm starving."

Emma grinned. "Yahh." She said and grabbed Scott's hand. "Come see my paintings."

Scott turned and grinned at Bailey and she just glared, now she had to stare at him all through dinner, he was such a pig, and then he had just come from another womans bed, the sharp pain in her chest that caused, just fueled her anger even more.

* * *

Bailey picked at the dinner she had made. "Better eat up little girl or no dessert." Scott teased.

Bailey stuck her tongue out at him, causing Emma to giggle.

Scott just grinned and took another bite of the wonderful lasagna, she had made. "Mama is a good cook."

Scott winked at Emma. "Yep, she sure is."

Bailey got up and scraped her plate, her appetite was dead. She fixed two bowls of the banana pudding for Scott and Emma and started cleaning up.

Scott sighed, what was up with her, maybe the same thing as with him, he couldn't get her off his mind.

When him and Emma were done, he took her in the living room and told her several stories and she fell asleep on his lap, he took her and put her to bed, kissing her cheek and leaving her door cracked.

Scott walked back to the living room and found Bailey on the couch flipping channels. He sat down beside her. "So, still mad?"

She shook her head but didn't answer him. Scott took the controller and laid it down. "So about you and this Robert fella, hasn't he bored you to tears yet?"

Bailey glared at him. "He's a nice man."

"Nice, is not going to work for you, you need heat baby, not nice." He said watching her eyes spark.

"Go home." She snapped.

"Naw, I miss fighting with you." he said grinning. Bailey missed that too, she must be nuts to like this jerk.

There wasn't much that surprised Scott but her next words did, shocked him. "I missed it too." She said softly , but then she turned and looked out the window instead of looking at him.

Bailey wanted to bite her tongue off, now she sounded pathetic.

Scott knew he should leave, but he didn't move. Instead he took her hand and kissed it, the problem was , the same feelings he had for Emma, he was getting for Bailey, he liked being around her, he liked sparring with her, maybe they could be friends, sure he wanted to fuck her, but that would make it a relationship, he wasn't going there, but why shouldn't they be friends.

"Bailey, I hate us avoiding each other, I like you and Emma both, theres no reason we shouldn't be friends."

Bailey felt her heart break, but she didn't show it, he was right, Emma loved Scott , had bonded with him, it would be better for her if they were friends, could hang out together, without the tension. "Okay, I would like that."

Scott smiled and hugged her, trying not to get a hard on "Good, now just one thing, no more beating me up, you leave bruises woman."

Bailey laughed as they settled back on the couch to watch TV, this would be a good thing, in spite of everything, she liked him, at least she could have some small part of him even if it was just friendship.

* * *

Bailey found her and Scott's new found friendship, a lot less stressful than she had thought it would be, when you removed the sex from the dynamics, she found she actually like Scott, he could carry on a conversation, although he still flirted with her, and she still smacked him around for it.

Emma seemed thrilled with the two hanging out with her and seemed happier than ever, instead of just her and Scott fishing, sometimes Bailey would join them, sometimes they would all three go to the amusement park, or out to dinner, it was a lot more fun from Emma's prospective.

Scott was once again babysitting on Friday, date night as Emma called it. Bailey went out with Robert every Friday and he had began to wonder if the two were getting serious. "Scott."

"Yeah Niblet?"

Emma hopped on the couch beside him. "I have to start School in a month."

"You excited?" He asked putting his arm around her. Emma snuggled up against his side. "Yes, but I'm kinda scared, Dr. Collins says thats normal." She said.

"It is baby, but you'll do fine." He said.

"Will you come with Mama, on my first day?" She asked yawning.

"Sure Niblet, I would love too." Scott said , Emma climbed in his lap and closed her eyes, Scott smiled, The little girl more often than not, fell asleep in his lap, he held her while he watched TV, when a commercial came on, he took her down the hall and laid her in his bed.

He heard a knock at the door and went and opened it surprised to see Bailey back this early, she had on light green dress with white sandals , her curls hanging loose, she looked gorgeous. "You're early."

She nodded and walked in flopping on his couch, 'Want a beer?"

"Sure thanks." She said kicking her shoes off and curling her feet under her.

Scott went to the kitchen and grabbed two beers and went back to the living room handing her one and sitting down beside her. "So why are you back so early?"

Bailey laughed. "I was dumped." She said.

Scott sat up and looked at her for any signs of tears, they had been dating for a while, she must be upset. "I'm sorry honey." He said sitting the beer down and putting his arm around her, for a moment Bailey thought about lying just to get more of this touchy feely sympathy from him, but she decided against it. "We were just friends, I liked going out with him, you know stress free dating, we decided after our third date, we weren't exactly suited to each other, but he met someone and didn't think we should date anymore."

"Want me to kick his ass?" Scott asked wondering was Robert blind or what.

Bailey grinned. "No, really its cool." She said and decided she like sitting close to him, she rested her head on his shoulder and Scott groaned inwardly, she smelled so damn good, like a wildflower, he decided there would be no harm in wrapping his other arm around her, and she snuggled to his side just like Emma had.

He couldn't help but smile, both his girls liked to cuddle. He stopped what the fuck was he thinking, Bailey was his friend, not his girl, he as losing it. He didn't however move, he stoked her back as he watched TV, he loved the way she felt beside him. "Well Robert is too boring for you anyway, and I bet he has a little dick, after me, he would be a big disappointment."

Bailey laughed and slapped his arm. "Perv."

"Yeah so." he said pulling her closer. He looked down a few minutes later to find her fast asleep, he picked her up and took her to his bed and put her in beside Emma, she was tired, no point waking her.

He bent and kissed both girls and went to lay on the couch, this whole friendship thing was going to be harder than he thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews.**

* * *

Bailey woke, next to her daughter and then remembered she had fell asleep in Scott's arms, she smiled and stretched.

She got up and went in the bathroom, and decided to take a shower, she washed and got out wrapping a big towel around herself, she looked in Scott's top drawer and snagged a big shirt of his pulling it over her head and padded down to the kitchen, Scott was asleep on the couch, she smiled and went in the kitchen and started a pot of coffee.

She started some bacon and made pancakes, "Mornin."

She turned and smiled at Scott and poured him a cup of coffee. "Good morning, I borrowed you shower and a shirt, is that okay?"

Scott sipped the coffee and stared at her, she was so fuckin sexy. He set the cup down and walked over to her and lifted the shirt, she popped his hands. "Stop."

"Girl, you come down here in no panties, you're getting fucked." he hissed, what did she think he was was made of steel.

"Shush, you'll do no such thing, Emma is here dumb ass." She said pulling away from him.

Scott leaned against the counter, friends, okay, she was right, but hell she was walking around his house with no panties on. "Look, I don't carry extra clothes around with me, sorry if you're so weak, you cant face me with no panties on." She said grinning.

Scott realized she was teasing him and flirting with him, a new development with her and he liked it. "Okay smart ass, I can deal with it for now, next time you wont get off so easy, I'll bend you over the table next time." He threatened with a smirk.

Bailey just gave him a sweet smiled and continued to make pancakes. Scott sat down watching her, she was a beauty, he loved her tats, he wanted to push her over the damn counter and fuck her till she screamed, that wasn't the least bit friendly, he wondered if she would go with friends that fuck, but she shook his head, that was too close to the relationship word, no he had to get his dick under control.

Emma came in and climbed in Scott's lap. "Mornin."

"Mornin Niblet." Scott said kissing the little girl on her forehead. "Can we go swimming today?"

"Sure, if its alright with your Mama." Scott said and set the little girl in the chair next to his, so she could eat.

"Its fine." Bailey said sitting a plate of food in front of each of them.

Bailey set down with a plate for herself and grabbed her coffee. "Mama will you come too?"

Bailey looked at Scott. "What do you think?"

Scott grinned. "I think its a great idea. We'll go down to the public beach, that way Niblet can get ice cream and lemonade. "

"Oh boy." The little girl said stuffing more pancake in her mouth.

"After breakfast , give me and Emma a hour to get ready and we'll meet you back here."

"Okay." He was having a great time thinking about what she was going to look like in a bathing suit.

* * *

Scott stood in front of his truck waiting, leave it to women to be late. "Hey Scott. Mama's coming." The little girl said. Scott smiled, she had on a pink hello kitty swimsuit and a pink towel dragging the ground. "You look very pretty." He said.

She grinned. "Wait till you see Mama. She's pretty too."

Scott just bet she was. He looked up and about swallowed his tongue, the girl was smoking, she had on a lime green tiny two piece suit that showed off her ample ass and breast, his mouth started watering.

Bailey smirked at him , she had done this on purpose to punish him a bit. "Scott you okay?"

Scott glared at her. "Yeah, sure." He said and opened his truck for them, Bailey put Emma in the back and strapped her seatbelt on.

She got in the front beside Scott and smiled. "You'll pay later woman." He hissed.

Bailey just grinned and put her seat belt on.

* * *

Scott and Bailey sat side by side on the big beach blanket watching Emma play at the water's edge, jumping back from the small waves. She grinned and jumped in the shallow water.

"She's having so much fun." Bailey said. They had all swam in the water for a hour and then they had helped her build a sand castle, then Scott had got them all ice cream, the child looked so happy.

Scott ran his fingers up her spine. "You know, that was dirty wearing that suit today, I'm horny as hell."

Bailey surprised him by taking her hand and rubbing his back. "I know."

Scott just shook his head and smiled as she rubbed his back, she liked touching his warm skin. "You know, I'm a registered massage therapist."

Scott looked up. "Really?"

"Yeah I took the classes back when I was a young and starving writer, to supplement my income."

Scott relaxed as she scooted behind him and started rubbing his back. Scott groaned as she massaged his muscles. "Damn that feels good."

She smiled as she rubbed his shoulders, she decided she was just going to enjoy the time they spent together, she accepted the fact she liked him, he was different from other men.

Before long Scott laid back against her. "Bailey I'm glad we're hanging out together." Bailey wrapped her arms around him and set her chin on his shoulder. "Me too, you're okay I guess when you're not being a pig."

Scott laughed. "Well I know I said friends, but I was thinking, I would really love a blow job for old times sake."

Scott jumped up when he felt sand dumped on his head. "Pig." She said and scrambled to her feet.

Scott shook sand from his hair. "You're going to pay."

Bailey laughed and took off, Scott following closely, Emma saw and took up the chase and started laughing and joined in the fun. Scott caught Bailey easily and carried her down to the water. "Scott don't." She said laughing.

"You're going to pay." He said carrying her out in the surf, she laughed and clung to him. "Scott you better not." She squealed.

Emma was jumping up and down in the surf laughing. Scott grinned and dropped her in the water smirking.

She came up sputtering. "That was mean."

Scott just laughed. Emma ran up to Scott. "Do me Scott pleassssse." She said dancing around him in the water.

Scott grinned and lifted the girl, dropping her in the more shallow water, Emma popped up. "That was fun Mama."

Scott held out his hand to Bailey and he pulled her up, her pushed the wet curls out of her face. He wanted to kiss her so bad, but he was very aware of Emma and he didn't want to do any thing to confuse her. Bailey felt the same pull as she looked in his brown eyes.

Emma looked at the two adults, she cocked her head. She liked Scott a lot, but did Mama like him too? "Scott ?"

Scott turned the spell broken. "Yeah Niblet?"

"Can we all have dinner together tonight?"

Scott looked at Bailey not wanting to overstep. But she just smiled and nodded. "Sure, I'll make Spaghetti ."

Emma jumped up and down. "My favorite."

Scott smiled and picked the girl up and threw her back in the surf, Bailey smiled, her daughter was happy, normal, she was getting better, thanks to Scott.

Dr. Collin's seemed to think she was getting much better, her bad dreams didn't come as often and she was coming out of her shell, laughing and playing.

* * *

"Oh Mama, thank you." Emma said clapping her hands together. Bailey smiled and sat the brownie with ice cream and sprinkles in front of her.

"Do I get one too?" Scott asked as he put the last of the dishes away.

Bailey grinned. "Sure." She said and fixed one for him. Scott and Emma sat at the table eating and chatting about wrestling, seems her girl, liked Jeff Hardy.

"Scott I was going to run to the gym for about a hour, can you stay with Emma?"

"Sure, go ahead. I'll take her to my place, I got some new wrestling DVD's she'll love.

Bailey bent and hugged her daughter. "Be good for Scott. I love you."

"Okay Mama..I love you too."

* * *

Bailey went to work on the punching bag, she hadn't been in a while and she hadn't been running everyday. "Hey Bailey."

She turned and smiled at Donny. "Hey."

"I haven't seen you in a while." He said.

"Just been busy." Bailey said.

Donny fidgeted with the papers in his hand. "So how are you and Robert doing?"

"Robert's a nice guy, but he and I just didn't click, not in a romantic way, anyway, he met someone." She said , turning back to the punching bag.

Donny watched her work on the bag. "You know Scott's a good guy, but he is not good relationship material."

Bailey sighed and turned back to Donny. "Look I know that, Scott and I are just friends, thats all, okay?"

Donny nodded. "I'm sorry, I would just hate to see you or you daughter hurt."

Bailey shook her head. "Scott would never hurt Emma, he loves her, I'm not even worried about that, Scott's a decent guy, He's been nothing but good to Emma."

Donny just nodded. "I have to get back to work, he just wondered if Bailey had her head in the sand, she was quick to defend Scott, he wondered if she was already in too deep with him.

* * *

The next week, Scott and Bailey flirted like crazy, but Scott left it at that, he enjoyed getting her worked up, with his dirty comments, although he had a few bruises, it was worth it, she was beautiful, when she got mad, the two settled into a friendship, a different kind of friendship for sure, they got along well, had a good time with Emma, but the underlying attraction was always there, ready to rear its head, Scott was scared to act on it, he didn't want to hurt Bailey, he had nothing to offer her, he wasn't about to get in a relationship, no matter how much he liked her, he wasn't husband material.

All he wanted was sex from her, that and friendship, he actually enjoyed spending time with her and Emma, it was like he had a family without the complication of marriage, the only problem was he actually felt guilty when he went out with other women.

He felt like he was cheating, which was stupid, he never made any promises to Bailey, and he didn't like feeling like he had to sneak around to get a piece of ass, thats the whole reason he wasn't married anymore, once had been enough, he liked fucking women , lots of women. He sure didn't like feeling guilty about it.

Scott shook the thoughts from his head, as he pulled into his driveway, he actually hadn't seen the two of them in a couple of days, he had went out of town to meet up with some old wrestling buddies of his, they had partied and romped with women for a couple of days, it was him, Kevin, Mark and Sean, they had a great time, but he really didn't remember some of what happened, at least he remembered the sex, he thought grinning. He got out of his truck and pulled his bag out and took it in the house, he had brought Emma back a stuffed Dolphin and he decided to take it over, he really missed her and couldn't wait to see her.

He grabbed the bag and walked the short walk over to Bailey's house. He knocked on the door and was shocked when Bailey answered the door. She looked like hell. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked walking in.

"Me and Emma got the flu." She said and proceeded to sneeze three times in a row.

Scott shook his head. "How the hell can you take care of Niblet, when you're so sick yourself."

"Not easily." She said sneezing again.

Scott cursed and lifted her in spite of her protest. "Do you guys have medicine?"

"I need to go out and get some, and some soup." She said closing her eyes.

"I 'll do it, let me get you settled and check on Niblet." He laid her in the bed and pulled the covers around her shivering body. He was mad at himself, he should have been here to take care of them, instead he was out partying like some school kid. "Let me go check on Niblet, then I'll make you some hot tea and go get some medicine." He said smoothing her hair off her hot forehead.

She nodded. "Thanks Scott."

He just nodded and patted her hand and went down to check on Emma. He found her dozing, she felt hot and he bent and kissed her cheek. She opened her eyes."Scott I'm thirsty." She said and then started coughing.

Scott picked up and carried her to the kitchen holding her in his arms while he helped her sip some cold water, he put water on to boil for Bailey's tea and sat and rocked the sick girl in his arms. "Scott I feel real bad."

"I know Niblet, I'm going to get you some medicine and some gatoraide, something for that cough, I'll have you feeling better in no time."

She coughed again and laid her head on his chest, sniffling. "It's okay Niblet, I'm going to take care of you." He said rubbing her back.

* * *

When Scott returned from the pharmacy, he went straight to Bailey's bedroom, he had put Emma in the bed with her. He gave them both a dose of medication, to bring their fevers down, he fixed Bailey another cup of hot tea with honey, and she was asleep in minutes, he kissed her cheek and lifted Emma, who was restless in his arms. "I got you some Popsicles baby."

He sat in the big recliner with her and fed her the Popsicle. When she was done, he wrapped a blanket around her and told her stories. Scott knew she felt bad, he wished there was something more he could do.

He felt like a heel for being out having a good time, while his two girls were here sick, the guilt ate at him. He should have called and checked on them. Emma finally fell asleep and he took her down and laid her in her bed, covering her up.

Scott went to check on Bailey, she was asleep and he lay down next to her pushing her curls from her face, he leaned over kissing her gently and pulled her in the crook of his arm, he cared for Emma and Bailey, Scott just didn't realize yet what he felt for Bailey was alittle more serious than friendship.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you guys for the great reviews!**

* * *

In a couple of days Emma and Bailey were feeling better. Scott had stayed with them two days to take care of them. Bailey smiled at Scott. "Thank you for taking care of us."

Scott leaned over the table and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Hey I gotta take care of my two best girls."

Emma smiled. "I wanna kiss." Scott smiled and leaned over kissed her on the cheek.

"If you guys are feeling better, I guess I should go home." Scott said taking his plate to the sink.

Emma frowned. "Why cant you live with us."

Bailey looked at her daughter. "Emma, Scott has his own home and life."

Emma looked at Scott. "But don't you love us, you could live with us."

Scott went over and bent down in front of Emma. "Niblet , you know I love you, but I cant live with you guys, married people live together like that."

Emma pouted. "Then marry us."

Bailey stood. "Emma enough."

Emma looked at Scott tearfully. "Sorry Scott." She said and got up running from the room.

Bailey looked at Scott. "I'm sorry, she's little, she just don't understand."

Scott felt bad, he didn't want to upset Emma. He walked down the hall and knocked on her door. He cracked it and found her laying on her bed. "Niblet, c'mere baby." He went over and lifted the girl on his lap. "Baby don't be upset. I love you very much."

Emma looked up at Scott. "Dontcha love Mama?"

Scott sighed. "Your mother and I are good friends, I care about her, but Niblet, I'm not the marrying kind, your mama and I , all we can be is friends."

"Well cant you just live with us and be our friend." Emma asked.

"Well that wouldn't be very good for your Mama if she wanted to date or get married would it?" He asked.

Emma sighed. "I just want you to be with us all the time."

Scott kissed her cheek. "I'll be here when ever you need me." He said, but the truth was he wanted to be there for Emma, he worried what would happen when Bailey did fall in love, Emma would get a father, and Scott would be forgotten.

* * *

Scott felt bad about Emma, he had hurt her and he hadn't meant to, he dropped by everyday to see Emma and she seemed fine, but he felt like he had disappointed the little girl. He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. Bailey answered looking upset. "Hey Scott, Emma is watching TV."

She was on the phone and she disappeared back down the hall and shut her bedroom door. "Hey Niblet."

Emma smiled and jumped up. "Hey Scott."

Scott swung her up in his arms, and the little girl wrapped her arms around him. "I'm happy to see you, guess what Dr. Collins says I only have to see him, once a month now."

Scott sat down putting the girl in his lap. "Thats great."

"Yep, is Mama still in her bedroom?"

Scott nodded. "Mama gots a call, and she went in the bedroom and shut the door a long time ago." The little girl said.

Scott frowned he hoped everything was okay.

* * *

"Connor, why now, I mean you never wanted any thing to do with her, not even when she was kidnapped, I didn't get one call from you." Bailey paced back and forth.

"Bailey, I was so immature back then and selfish, I know that, I just want to meet her, I mean my name is not even on her birth certificate, I know you don't have to let me do anything, I just want to meet her, thats it for now, and we'll go from there."

"I don't like it, its too sudden, she is just getting better from the whole kidnapping experience." Bailey said sitting on the edge of the bed.

Conner sighed. "Does she even know who I am?"

"Well yes, I mean I showed her your picture and told her who you are, I'm the one that has to make excuses for you, why you're not around you know." She said.

"Look Bailey , I'm sorry, the dumbest thing I ever did was walk away from you while you were pregnant, I know that, I want to see her, just once and we'll see how it goes." He said.

"Connor, I'll think about it and get back to you." She said.

"Okay, call me in a couple of days and let me know." He said.

Bailey hung up, she didn't need this right now, she opened her door and went down the hall to find Scott and Emma watching TV and eating candy. "Scott, why are you giving Emma candy right before dinner?"

He looked up at Bailey. "I didn't realize it was that close to dinner."

Bailey just shook her hand and went to the kitchen and set the table, she put out three plates without even thinking about it. She pulled the pot roast from the oven and set out bowls of carrots and potatoes and dinner rolls. "Come eat!" She called.

Emma ran in and Scott followed and the all sat down and had dinner, Scott was worried, Bailey was way too quite.

Bailey barely touched her food. "Mama, you okay?"

"Yes honey, just tired." She said smiling at her daughter.

They finished dinner and Scott fed Emma ice cream for dessert. Bailey cleaned up and gave Emma a bath and Scott told her several stories till she fell asleep and then he carried her off to bed.

Scott came back and sat down on the couch and pulled Bailey in his lap. "Okay tell daddy ,whats wrong."

Bailey laughed. "Scott you're crazy." She said but she didn't move off his lap, in fact she snuggled closer and laid her head on his shoulder. "Baby whats wrong?"

"Connor called, he's Emma's dad, he wants to see her." She said.

"I take it, he doesn't see her now." Scott said holding her close and stroking her curls. "No, her father is Connor Addison."

Scott was surprised, he was a well known actor. "What happened?"

"We were dating, I was impressed by him, the fact that someone like that was after me, we had sex, I got pregnant, he tried to pay me off to have a abortion , then he just tried to pay me off to keep quite, said it would ruin his career, so I just said the hell with him, I figured out, that I didn't need anyone, but my baby, and me and Emma have each other, I never cared if he came around, but now out of the blue he wants to meet her." Bailey said closing her eyes.

Scott would love to slam his face in the wall, Emma was a wonderful child and deserved a good father. "So what are you going to do?" Scott asked, he knew what he wanted her to do , tell lover boy to go fuck himself.

"Scott what do you think I should do, I mean he is her father, I've told her who he is, showed her pictures of him and everything, should I let him at least meet her, I don't want Emma to think I've kept him away from her." She said sounding more and more stressed.

Scott sighed. "I cant make the decision for you, but I guess you have a point, Emma might resent you if you refuse to let him see her." As much as he hated it, that was a good point.

Bailey nodded. "yeah, okay..I guess I'll call him back tomorrow and set up something."

Scott didn't like it one bit, but as much as he pretended otherwise, he wasn't Emma's father.

Bailey looked up at him. "Scott will you come over when he comes by, I would feel better if you were here."

Scott kissed her forehead. "Sure I will, if he gets stupid, I'll break him in half." He said holding Bailey tighter.

Bailey hugged Scott, she was still attracted to him, but he was her friend also and he cared about Emma, she could trust him to protect both of them.

* * *

The next day she made arrangements for him to come in on Friday afternoon, then she had to sit down and tell Emma. They were sitting at the table having a snack of cookies and milk. "Emma remember I told you about your father, Connor?"

Emma nodded. "Yep, he's a actor."

"Thats right, well, he wants to meet you, so he's coming by Friday." She said fidgeting with her cookie.

Emma set her cookie down. "Mama , I'm scared..I don't know him."

Bailey got up and lifted the girl in her lap. "Honey,. I know, but I'll be right here and so will Scott, I asked him to be here too."

Emma lay against her mother, this Connor man might be her father, but she already had her daddy picked out and it wasn't him, she wanted Scott. "I'm not calling him daddy."

"Baby you don't have to, its just a meeting, you don't have to see him if you don't want to ever." Bailey said.

"I'll meet him." Emma said.

* * *

Emma looked in her mother's office, she was working, she walked out on the deck to see if she seen Scott. "Mama." She called through the window.

"Yeah Baby?"

"Will you call Scott and see if he's home." Emma said, she wanted to see him, it had only been one day, but she liked hanging out with him.

She heard her mother on the phone and she sat on the steps tapping her feet on the wood, trying to be patient.

Emma looked up when she heard Scott call her name. "Mama, can I go?" She shouted.

"Yes, I'll come get you in a little while."

"Kay, thank you Mama." She said and raced down the stairs clutching the hat to her head, so it wouldn't fall. "Scott." She cried as he caught her. Emma hugged him tightly and Scott patted her back. "You okay Niblet?"

The little girl just hugged him and he carried up up the stairs to his house. They went in and he sat her on his couch. "So what do you want to do?"

Emma scooted closer. " Scott, I have to see my father."

"Your Mama told me, I know you must be a little scared, but I'll be there and so will your Mama." Scott said putting his arm around her.

"I know, but... well I don't want him to be my daddy." She said looking down at the floor.

"Niblet, I guess you should give him a chance, he might be a good daddy, you never know." He said even though he didn't think the guy was fit to parent a gerbil.

"Scott I picked you to be my daddy, I know you and Mama are just friends, but cant I pick my own daddy?"

Scott was blown away and didn't know what to say to her. "Niblet, I love you very much, I mean you're like my kid, I wish you was, but I'm not your daddy."

Emma looked up with big tears in her eyes. "Yes you are, you do all the daddy stuff with me, you showed me how ta fish and play video games, and wrestlin moves and you tell me stories and take care of me when I'm sick and you didn't get grossed out when I throwed up in your truck, you didn't even get mad, and when I fell when you was teaching me ta skate, you kissed my boo boo, you are my daddy."

Scott hugged the little girl tight, in a way she was right, he had never wanted kids, not really, but Emma had touched his heart from the first, there had to be someway to make her happy, Connor had no business being called her daddy, he hadn't been there for her.

* * *

Friday Emma came out of her room, Scott just laughed, she had on the old ball cap he had given her, a wrestling shirt with him and Kev on it, jeans with holes in them, and ratty looking sneakers she used to play in. She flopped down beside Scott. "You look, umm cute." He said grinning.

Bailey shook her head, she wasn't going to make Emma dress up if she didn't want to.

When Emma heard the knock at the back door, she grabbed Scott's big hand. He squeezed it. "It's okay Niblet."

Bailey sighed and went and opened the door, Connor was even more handsome than he had been before. "Hey Bailey, you look beautiful."

Bailey just nodded and let him in. "C'mon Emma is in here."

Connor walked behind her and he looked at the small girl on the couch. "Damn she looks just like you, she sure don't take after me."

Bailey wanted to slap him, he was blond haired with blue eyes.

"She's not deaf." Bailey bit out. Connor just nodded. "This is Scott Hall, a friend of ours." She said.

Scott took the man's hands and was sure to squeeze it as hard as he could, he was gratified when the man winced and pulled his hand away.

Conner bent down in front of the girl. "Hey Emma, can you say daddy, I'm your daddy."

Emma turned to look at her mother, was he for real. "I'm not a baby, I know how to talk."

Connor looked surprised. "Oh of course, I thought you were a baby, well thats great, what do you like to do, maybe we can spend some time together."

"I like to fish and I like wrestling." Emma said. Connor noticed she was dressed like a boy, Bailey really needed to update her wardrobe, hell Bailey had plenty of money. "Maybe I can take you shopping some for some pretty dresses."

Emma poked her lip out. "No."

Connor looked over at Bailey, the kid was rude, surely she would correct her, but Bailey didn't say a word.

"Emma, you're a child, you cant tell me no." Connor said a little irked.

Scott stood, but Bailey intercepted. "Conner, lets have a talk."

Connor left the room with Bailey and Emma looked at Scott. "I don't wanna go with him."

Scott lifted Emma in his lap. "You don't have to Niblet." He vowed that creep wouldn't take his baby anywhere.

* * *

"Connor, this in not working, its obvious you know nothing about kids, I think you should leave."

"Bailey, I'm trying here, just let me visit a little bit." he said pacing back and forth.

Bailey looked at him. "Connor you cant just come in here acting like her dad, she doesn't know you."

Connor sighed and sat down at the kitchen table. "I know, you're right, but I just want to be able to visit her, get to know her, I would like to visit when my schedule allows, get to know her."

"Connor, I don't know, let me see how this visit affects her, before I commit to anything." Bailey said.

He nodded reluctantly and went back to the living room, Bailey knew that this wasn't going well, she didn't know what to do.

Two hours later Bailey shut the door and breathed a sigh of relief, this was the longest two hours of her life. She went back into the living room and found her daughter hugging Scott. "Mama I don't want him for my daddy, I want Scott." She said and then took off down the hall.

Bailey looked at Scott. "Legally he don't have any rights, he's not named as her father, but if he gets a court order for a DNA test, he could get some kind of custody rights."

Scott stood and pulled her in his arms. "Let me think for a while, we'll figure out something."

Bailey lay against him and prayed she come up with something to be rid of Connor.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the reviews.**

* * *

Scott had been deep in thought the last few days, he had went over things in his mind and he finally had come up with what he thought was a solution. He looked at the time, seeing it was after eleven at night, he hope Bailey was still up, he walked out his door and walked over to Bailey's house. He was surprised to find Bailey laying on the deck staring up at the stars. "You okay?"

She looked at Scott. "I don't know."

Scott sat down on the steps. "Come here and sit beside me."

Bailey sat up and scooted next to him. "I have a solution I think, but listen first okay?"

She nodded. "Why don't we get married, I can adopt Niblet, its what she wants."

Bailey looked at Scott shocked. "But you don't do marriage, remember? "

"Bailey, I love Emma, like my own kid, I want to be there for her, she's right, she already feels like my daughter, I think if we got married and I adopted Emma, Connor would just go away, I think he's just trying to use her for his public image, if you ask me." He said.

Bailey looked at him. "But what kind of marriage, where will we live, your place is smaller than mine and I only have two bedrooms, because I use one to work in."

"Bailey, I like you a lot, I cant make a promise to be a faithful husband, but I will be discreet, I can only promise to be a good daddy to Niblet, I promise she will see only a happy marriage, we're friends we can make this work. We can move into your place, "I'll sleep in your room, we're both adults and friends, we can do this, maybe later, we can fund a bigger place."

Bailey knew he would be good to Emma, but the thought of him being with other women broke her heart, she loved him, had for a while, maybe this is the only way she could have any part of him. "Scott I don't want to do this and have it hurt Emma, if we do it, the marriage is until she is grown and could handle a divorce."

Scott took her hand and kissed it causing her heart to flutter. "Agreed. We'll make good parents Bailey, I promise."

Bailey just nodded, she didn't know if she was making a big mistake or not, but she held out hope that maybe he would learn to love her someday.

* * *

Emma was so happy with their news, that neither would second guess the decision, the child was clearly thrilled. She happily hopped around for days afterward, helping her mother plan the small wedding.

They invited few people, they both asked Donny who was so surprised he could say nothing for a few minutes. Bailey called and invited Giselle , who was thrilled and couldn't believe they had fell for each other that quickly. Scott called Kevin, his best friend and asked him to come to the small private ceremony. Kevin was truly shocked, Scott had said never again to marriage and he couldn't believe it when Scott told him he was getting married.

They planned a small wedding at a local church, and made it in two weeks, neither wanted to wait, Scott inquired with his lawyer about adoption of Emma, and they found it was a fairly simple procedure for a step parent, especially when legally there was no father in the picture.

Bailey called Conner and let him know what was happening, he wasn't all that happy about it, but he wasn't about to push the issue publicly, because of bad publicity.

Bailey was shocked when he showed up a few days before the wedding her nerves were shot anyway, from everything. "Conner what do you want?" She asked as she opened the door.

"Look I just need Emma for a few days, for this promo I got, my publicist says I need a more warm and fuzzy thing going on right now, I'm going for a new role, they want someone who has kids, you know theres a bunch of kids in the movie, this movie is going to big, I really want the role, I just need to show up with her at this big shindig I'm going too and I want to take her with me to a few functions, let it get around that I have a kid, then I wont bother you anymore." He said looking desperate.

Bailey really couldn't believe this jerk. "Connor, you're not using my daughter, go hire a kid for the weekend, I really cant believe you."

Connor frowned. "God its not like I was going to keep her."

"Look, if you ever come back around here, I will let the press know what a jerk you are, how your daughter was kidnapped and you couldn't be bothered on the set of your movie to even care or help out, stay the hell away from us."

That made him take notice, he sure didn't need any bad publicity. "Fine, God what did I ever see in you." He snapped and walked off.

She just shook her head. She was glad to be rid of him.

* * *

Scott came over later that night and Bailey sat next to him on the couch sipping a beer. She told him about Connor's visit. Scott had the desire to go pound him, but Bailey just shook her head. "He's not worth it, believe me. You know Scott, you don't have to go through with this." She said, she knew how he felt about marriage.

Scott took her hand ."Our reason's haven't changed, Emma deserves a family."

Bailey smiled and kissed her cheek. "Scott you're a good man."

He grinned and put his arm around her. "I kept trying to tell you that..I'm a great catch."

Bailey laughed.

"Kevin is going to be here tomorrow, we're going out with Donny and tie one on, last night of freedom and all that."

She nodded but in reality, her marriage was just a piece of paper, Scott would still be running around with his women, just more discreet, so Emma wouldn't have any inkling this wasn't a real marriage. "Bailey I don't expect you to go without sex, I mean if you ever want to go out, you know, I understand." Even as he said the words, the thought of her with another man made him sick, but if he had his freedom, he couldn't very well expect her to go without sex.

He could tell he pissed her off, she pulled away from him."Scott I know this marriage is not real to you, but when I take vows in a church, I'll keep them, there will be no other men."

Scott didn't say anything for a minute. "Bailey thats a long time, to go without sex or a man's touch .." He began

"I don't want to talk about this," She said and turned her head away from him.

Scott sighed, he didn't want Bailey hurt, he would have to be very discreet when he seen other women, he would never do anything to embarrass her, he had come to care for her, she was a good friend. He still thought of their night together though, he couldn't help it, but giving in to that passion again would just guarantee someone would be hurt. As long as they kept there marriage in perspective everything would be fine.

Scott pulled her resisting body against him. "Bailey, are you sure you can handle this whole thing?" He asked rubbing her back, his body reacted to her but he ignored it. Bailey finally tilted her head up to look at him. "I'm sure."

Scott nodded and opted for a chaste kiss on her lips, he ended it quickly and pulled her closer in his arms, she needed him and so did Emma, he had never felt wanted and needed like this and he wasn't going to mess it up with sex, Bailey and Emma were too important to him.

* * *

Scott grinned as his friend threw his arms around him. "You old bastard, getting married? I still don't believe it.

Scott laughed, he was picking up Kevin from the airport. "Well what can I say, I finally met a woman worth marrying, she's great really, her name is Bailey Reynolds, she writes children's book, she has a little girl, thats just the sweetest little thing."

Kevin walked with his friend out to his truck. "I know who she is, it was big news when her kid was kidnapped, a kid, I don't see you as a daddy, but then I don't see you married."

Scott threw Kevin's bags in the back and they got in the truck. "Kev, I love the kid to pieces, she is a sweetheart, I'm going to adopt her."

Kevin just stared at his friend, he had changed. "Well buddy I'm happy for you, we still going out tonight to say goodbye to your freedom?"

"You bet." Scott said grinning.

* * *

"C'mon Niblet, come out, Kev is my best friend, he's nice I promise." Scott said sticking his head under the bed.

He got no response and sighed. Bailey stood just outside the bedroom door. "She gets scared sometimes like that, she'll come out eventually."

Scott nodded. "I guess, but you would think she would know I wouldn't bring anyone around who would hurt her." Scott said.

Bailey patted his hand. "She does, she can be shy with men she don't know sometimes, he is awfully big, she just has to get used to him."

"Hey I heard that." Kevin said grinning and coming down the hallway.

Bailey smiled up at the big man, he was just as handsome as Scott, just in a different way, but he was a huge flirt just like his friend. "C'mon, let her be, she fall under my charms soon enough, no woman big or small, can resist the charms of Big Daddy Cool."

Scott laughed and looked at Bailey. "And you thought my ego was big."

Bailey smiled. "I'll grab you guys a beer, go sit down and relax."

Kevin and Scott walked back to the living room and they sank down on the sofa. "Scott she's hot, damn but you have good taste, what in the hell does she see in your old ass."

Scott smirked. "I always did get the good ones, you on the other hand..." He trailed off just shaking his head.

"So do we do the test?" Kevin asked.

Scott was about to say no, but then he stopped, he knew she would bust Kevin's nuts most likely, but still he was curious as to how he would handle Kevin making a pass at her. "Yeah sure, why not, but I'm warning you, she might leave a bruise or two."

Kevin grinned. "Sounds like fun."

"Dumb ass, I didn't mean like that, I mean when she beats the shit outta you." Scott said.

"Sounds like you speak from experience." Kevin said.

Scott just grinned. "I do, she can be a real firecracker."

"Here you go." Bailey said handing the two guys a beer.

"Thanks Bailey." Kevin said.

"No problem , I'm going to walk over to Giselle's we have some last minute things to take care of." Bailey said.

"Okay, take your time, we'll just be catching up." Scott said.

"Let me go try to pry Emma from under the bed." She said starting down the hall. "Leave her here, I'll go check on her again in a few minutes." Scott said.

"You sure." She asked hesitating.

"Yeah, she'll be fine, if she needs you, I'll call or bring her over." Scott said.

Thanks Scott." Bailey said, she went on down the hallway and in Emma's room. "Baby I'm going to Giselle's I'll be back in a little while, will you be okay?"

Emma nodded but didn't answer. "Okay , if you need Mama, just tell Scott, he'll call me."

The little girl curled in a ball, she was scared of Scott's big friend, she had seen him on some of Scott's wrestling tapes and he had even beat up Scott on some of them. What if he hurt her and Scott or Mama?"

She knew Scott was mad at her, he thought she was a chicken. She sniffled a few tears back, maybe Scott wouldn't want to be her daddy, if she acted like such a big baby.

* * *

Scott finished his beer and got up. "Let me go check on the baby, I'll be right back."

Kevin couldn't help but grin, Scott seemed happy, he glowed when he looked at Bailey and all he could talk about was Emma, maybe finally he had found the right woman for him.

Scott bent down. "Niblet, I want you to come on out, now little girl."

Emma scooted out and Scott picked her up in his arms. "Niblet, Kev is a nice guy and he wont hurt you, okay?"

Emma nodded, but she still wasn't sure. Scott shook his head, maybe it was because Kevin was so big.

Scott carried her in the living room and sat down with her on his lap. "Kev, this is Emma, Bailey's daughter."

Emma peeked over at him shyly and said hi and then hid her face again. "Hello Emma, you're beautiful, just like your Mama."

Scott lifted her face to see fresh tears on her cheeks, maybe he shouldn't have pushed her. "Niblet, don't cry baby, whats wrong?"

"You're mad at me." She said starting a fresh round of tears.

Scott pulled her against him. "I'm not mad baby, I promise."

Emma wrapped her arms around Scott. "Niblet why are you so scared of Kev?"

"Cause he beat you up, in those wrestling tapes." She said keeping her face buried in his chest.

Scott smiled and so did Kevin. "Niblet, thats just work, we get paid to beat each other up, Kev is my best friend."

Emma looked up at Scott. "So he wont hurt you or Mama?"

Scott shook his head. "I'm sorry Niblet, I should have explained wrestling to you better than I did, but me and Kev, we're buddies, he would never hurt me or your Mama, or you,okay?"

She nodded and Scott wiped the tears from her cheek and kissed her. "Better?"

She nodded and looked shyly over at Kevin again. "I like your hair."

Kevin grinned. "We're going to be great friends, I can see that, and you know what?"

"What?" She asked turning in Scott's lap to look at Kevin.

"Me and Scott are like brothers, that means I'm your Uncle." He said smiling.

Really? Thats cool, I don't have a uncle." She said grinning at Kevin.

"Well little lady you do now, and I'll spoil you rotten too, maybe just maybe Uncle Kevin has some new wrestling figures for you." He said winking at her.

Emma was off Scott's lap in a second. "Really Ohh Boyyy!" She shouted jumping up and down.

Kevin grinned. "Yeah, there back at Scott's place, lets head over there."

Scott just smiled, looks like Kevin and Emma was going to get along great, he just hoped Bailey didn't hand Kevin his ass on a platter after Kevin made a pass her, then again maybe it would be entertaining, Kevin wasn't used to rejection.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much for the awesome reviews!**

* * *

Bailey looked up to see Kevin come in the kitchen. "Emma and Scott will be over in a few minutes, we were over there playing with her new wrestling figures." He said.

Bailey smiled as she stirred the pot of stew she had cooking. "I take it she's adopted you."

"Yeah I'm officially Uncle Kev, and I don't think the wrestling figures hurt, she just loves Jeff Hardy." He said grinning.

"Yeah he is her favorite." Bailey said.

Kevin walked over to the stove. "Smells good."

Bailey just smiled.

"You know, you're a beautiful woman, Scott's a lucky man, Scotty and me, we have been known to share, how about I give you a night with Big Sexy." he asked giving her his sexy trademark grin.

Her smiled faded and she grabbed a aluminum frying pan from the rack and smacked him right on top of the head. "You fucking pervert, whats wrong with you?"

"Owww..hey calm down." Kevin said backing up.

Bailey was swinging wilding trying to clock him again, she clipped his elbow and he backed up even more. "Bailey calm down, come on, look I wasn't really flirting, it was just a test." he said.

She stopped but kept the frying pan held high. "Test?"

He nodded quickly. "Me and Scott always do that when we get a girlfriend, although Scotty hasn't had a real girlfriend in years. "I test his, he tests mine, to make sure , well you know, there not the two timing type."

Bailey was not believing this, Kevin was sure she was going to beat him to death with the frying pan. "So you're telling me Scott knew you were going to do this?"

Kevin winced, Scott was going to catch hell, thats for sure."Umm yeah." he said lamely.

Bailey was hurt that Scott felt the need to do this. Kevin watched and was shocked when she dropped the pan and ran from the kitchen in tears, he heard the bedroom door slam and sighed, he better let Scott know what happened.

* * *

Scott just shook his head. "Dam Kev, you weren't supposed to let her know I was in on it dumb ass."

"She hit me in the damn head with a frying pan and was still swinging, hell I told her the truth before she killed me, how the hell you ever get to first base with her?" Kevin asked.

Scott just shook his head. "So She's mad huh?" He looked over to make sure Emma was still playing with her figures and not listening to them "No, she's hurt you dumb ass, she ran to her room crying , so I came to get you, you need to do something." Kevin said helplessly.

Scott sighed. "Great, I cant leave Emma here, she don't know you well enough I'm afraid she'll freak out, and I don't want her to see her Mama upset.

"Okay so we'll go back with you, but I'll keep her outside on the beach for a little while." Kevin said.

"Scott nodded. "Okay, lets go." He now had a big mess to clean up.

Emma was having a ball playing tag with Kevin so Scott went on up to the house, he walked in, she must still be holed up in the bedroom, he felt like a jerk, he didn't know why he gave Kevin the go ahead to do that shit, he should have known better. He walked down the hall and tried the bedroom door, it was unlocked and he went in, she was face down on the bed crying. "Great ." he muttered he didn't do well with crying women.

Scott walked over. "Bailey I'm sorry, I really am, I don't know what got in to me." he said standing there feeling stupid.

She looked up at him her eyes red from crying. "You think I'm a slut, I'm not stupid."

Scott sat on the edge of the bed. "No, I don't , really its just some dumb shit me and Kev do, I should have told him to leave you alone, truthfully I just wanted you to kick his ass, I thought it would be funny."

"I don't think its so funny Scott, you don't trust me." She said.

Scott lifted her to sit up and put his arms around her. "Bailey I never trusted any woman in my life, but I can truthfully say I trust you, and besides I have no right to tell you anything, remember we're both free agents really, this marriage is for Niblet's sake."

Bailey didn't want to hear that shit right now. "Scott, I know that, but I still have feelings, I cant believe you thought I would sleep with him."

"I didn't think you would, look Bailey, I care about you, we're friends, and I really wasn't thinking you would sleep with him, It was just one of those dumb guy moments, please forgive me and Kev too, he's upset, he didn't mean anything." Scott said still holding her close.

Bailey sighed and wrapped her arms around him."Okay, I guess I can forgive you two."

Scott pressed his lips to her forehead. "Thank you baby." She closed her eyes and just enjoyed laying in his arms.

Scott patted her back. "Better?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but don't pull any crap like that again though, next time, you're getting the frying pan upside the head.

Scott laughed. "Thats my girl."

Bailey scooted off the bed. She still wasn't thrilled with either man, but Scott seemed sorry.

* * *

Kevin stayed as far away from Bailey as possible during dinner, and was eager to leave afterwards. "C'mon Scott we have to meet Donny." Kevin said.

Emma looked up. "Scott where you going?"

"Me and Kev are going out to celebrate me and your Mama getting married. " He said putting his empty plate in the sink.

"I wanna go to and celebrate." She said looking up at Scott.

"Nope, this is for grown ups only Niblet." Scott said.

Bailey watched Emma's lower lip poke out. "But I wanna Scott."

Scott lifted the girl, "We have a big day tomorrow, you need to get to bed, its getting late." Scott said, Emma was always a reasonable child.

So he was shocked when she opened her mouth and a ungodly wail ensued. "Niblet, quit that." He said.

Emma just wailed louder. Bailey got up, almost amused at the shocked look on Scott's face. Give her here and go on."

Scott handed her the child, Emma stiffened her body and screamed.

Scott shook his head. "Maybe I shouldn't go..."

Bailey shook her head. "If you give in now, she 'll do this all the time, go."

Scott looked torn, but Kevin grabbed his arm and dragged him out.

Bailey looked at her screaming daughter. "Alright girly, you can cut it out, he's gone."

Emma screamed louder and Bailey shook her head. "Alright then , its off to bed." She said carrying the screaming girl down the hall.

* * *

Kevin looked at his friend. "Scotty where the fuck are you at, look at those girls up there dancing for you, wake up." They were at a local strip club and Kevin was enjoying himself.

Scott sipped his beer. "Yeah great." he muttered, wondering if Emma was okay.

The guys all shook there heads, he wasn't even drunk, he had been sipping on one beer for a hour. Donny plopped down beside him. "You back at home huh?"

Scott nodded. "Niblet was upset because I left and I feel like crap."

Donny smiled, he had never seen Scott like this, he was definitely in love. "Why don't you go on home to your ladies, I'll get Kev back to your place and make sure everyone else gets home safe."

Scott grinned and jumped up. "Thanks Donny."

Donny just grinned and laughed as he left. "What the hell is up with Scott?" Kevin asked.

"My friend, the man is in love." Donny said.

Kevin shrugged, he was in love with a crazy woman, but if thats what made him happy more power to him.

* * *

Scott walked in the house, he had only been gone a little over an hour, it was quite and he walked down the hall and looked in Bailey's bedroom, he heard the shower running and he went on down to Emma's room, he heard her sniffling, at least she wasn't screaming. He walked in her room surprised to find her standing in the corner. "Niblet."

She turned and rubbed her nose. "I have to stay here till Mama gets out of the shower."

Scott took in her red eyes and face and went and scooped her up, and sat down on the bed with her In his lap. "You came back."

Scott nodded. "I wasn't having much fun, I would rather be here with you and your Mama."

"I'm glad." She said cuddling in his arms.

"So why are you in the corner?" Scott asked.

"Cause mama told me to go to bed, cause I was throwing a fit and I told her no, and I.." She trailed off looking down.

Scott lifted her chin. "You what?" He asked.

Emma looked at Scott."I got mad and threw my wrestling ring at her."

Scott frowned. "Emma, you know better, you don't ever disrespect your mother like that." He scolded.

Emma started tearing up again, Scott never scolded her for anything, not even when she snuck candy before dinner. He never called her Emma, she knew he must be really mad. "I'm sorry." She said tearfully.

Scott swallowed hard, her sad little face was enough to make him tell her everything was okay , but he knew this wasn't the same as candy before dinner. "Get yourself back in the corner."

Emma got down and walked over sticking her nose back in the corner. He got up and walked down to Bailey's room only to find her wrapped in a towel. "What are you doing back." She asked grabbing a robe and slipping it on over the towel.

Scott shook his head, he needed that off his mind quick. "I was bored to death, so I came home, Emma told me what she did. I cant believe she done that."

Bailey nodded. "Me too, she's never acted like that,but she is a child, they do things like that, I spanked her and put her in the corner, I'm going to go put her to bed." She said.

Scott nodded and sat down on her bed, she grabbed some clothes and disappeared in the bathroom again.

Scott looked up when she came out, she had on a long sleeping shirt, he once again wanted to dive under, he wondered if them sleeping in the same room was really wise. "Kevin is staying at my place, can I crash here, it would look kinda funny if I slept over there , Kevin would wonder whats up."

Bailey nodded. "Thats fine." Truth was she would be thrilled to sleep with Scott, she was in love and had a need to be close to him, even if he didn't feel the same way, she couldn't help her feelings.

Bailey walked down to Emma's room and picked her up from the corner and sat down cuddling her daughter on her lap. "Mama, I'm sorry I was bad."

"Baby you're not bad, you just made some poor choices, I'm not mad at you, I love you honey."

The little girl hugged her mother tight. "I love you Mama."

"You ready for bed?" Bailey asked laying the girl back on her bed. "Is Scott mad at me?"

Bailey shook her head. "No, disappointed in your behavior, not mad, want me to send him down to say goodnight?"

Emma nodded and Bailey bent to kiss her. "Night Baby."

"Night Mama."

Bailey seen Scott coming down the hall and smiled. "She's waiting for you."

Scott grinned and grabbed her by the hem of her shirt. "You have panties on?"

Bailey gave him a look. "Maybe maybe not." She said and flounced off down the hall. Scott grinned, she was flirting with him.

Scott walked in Emma's room, the little girl was laying on her back, but she sat up as soon as she seen Scott. "I'm sorry Scott."

Scott sat down and pulled her in his arms for a hug. "I know Niblet, You just lost you temper, but I hoped you learned a lesson from this, You cant treat you Mama like that, no matter how mad you get."

Emma nodded. "I know, I wont do it no more, I love Mama."

Scott bent and kissed her cheek. "Its okay Niblet, you get some sleep now, we have a big day tomorrow, and you need some rest, I love you."

Emma smiled and kissed him back. "I love you too Scott, I'm glad you're going to be my daddy."

"I'm glad too Niblet." He said laying her back and covering her up, he smiled as she reached for the hat he had given here and put it under her pillow, he left the night light on and walked down the hall , he was tired, but he didn't know if sleeping in the same bed with Bailey was a good idea, but he was going to have to sleep with her after they were married, he might as well get used to it.

He walked in her bedroom, she was laying back in the bed reading. "I'm going to shower."

She nodded. "Do you have any clothes with you?"

He nodded. "My bag is in the living room."

"I'll go get it and sit it in the bathroom, go ahead and get your shower, you look tired." Bailey said getting up.

"Thanks." He said and went in the bathroom stripping his clothes off. He turned on the shower and stepped under the hot water sighing in pleasure at the hot water beating down on him, he was pleased to see she had his brand of soap, he smiled, she noticed little things like that.

He lingered for a while and finally pulled himself from the shower, he got out and seen his bag and she had picked up his dirty clothes, he realized more and more what a good woman Bailey was, probably make a good wife, but no matter how good she was was, he wasn't ready to settle down with one woman. He knew she was taking this marriage more seriously than him, but she was going have to realize that their marriage was just a piece of paper, he was not going to let her forget that.

He dried his long hair combing it and he pulled on some boxers and a t-shirt and walked out to find her watching TV.

Scott took a deep breath, he might as well get used to sleeping with her, without fucking her, he climbed in beside her, she looked so damn sweet in with her curls hanging loose, he wanted to just hug her.

Scott groaned inwardly, he had to get these kind of thoughts out his head, since when was into the mushy ass hugging shit.

He did what he did best, turned on Mr. Pervert. "So I was hoping for a blow job to help me sleep."

Bailey frowned. "Do you always have to be a pig?"

Scott smirked. "I am a pig Bailey, not like I've been hiding that."

Bailey sighed and turned away from him, sometimes he seemed so sweet and then he reverted back to pig mode, not that she hadn't been having thoughts about having sex with Scott, but her nerves were going about the wedding, she had just wanted him to cuddle with her, maybe talk.

Scott shook his head, she was mad, but thats the only way he could keep her away, he wanted her badly, he was doing it for her own good. He turned to his side and tried his best to go to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for the great reviews!**

* * *

Bailey couldn't sleep, she heard Scott's deep breathing and knew he was asleep. She turned so she could look at him, he was so handsome, she lifted her hand and pushed his long curly locks off his forehead and she bent over him kissing him lightly.

Why did he have to be so dead set against a relationship? She knew if he just opened up a little to her and tried to make this marriage work, it could, she loved him after all, she didn't know why, he could be such a arrogant pig, but she saw beneath that , he was a good man, she knew that.

Scott was woke when she kissed him, he opened his eyes still half asleep. "Whats wrong baby, you nervous?"

She nodded and he pulled her in his arms. "Its going to be fine, stop fretting." Bailey curled in his arms and laid her head on his chest, Scott rubbed her back, he relaxed, it felt good laying here holding her.

"Go to sleep." He said and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, he felt her body relaxing and she finally drifted off in his arms.

Scott was surprised that he could hold her without ripping her clothes from her, but he was enjoying the feel of her in his arms, so he left her there and he watched her sleep. She was beautiful, he was going to have a time resisting her. Hopefully the two of them could just deepen their friendship and leave these feelings of passion behind.

* * *

Scott left early the next morning, so Emma and Bailey could get ready, Giselle was there helping Bailey with her simple white dress, she added a pearl necklace and Giselle pinned her hair up so it fell in loose ringlets to frame her face. "Mama you look pretty."

Bailey smiled at her daughter."So do you." She said , her daughter had on a white long dress, that was similar to hers, but had little white flowers all over it, her hair was hanging loose and she had on little white Maryjanes.

"Thank you Mama."

Giselle smiled at Bailey in the mirror."You're going to knock his socks off, you look beautiful."

Bailey smiled, but inside, she didn't think Scott would even notice her, this was an arrangement thats all, he had got what he wanted a long time ago, he had lost all interest in her, except maybe as a easy lay.

"Bailey stop worrying, everything is going to be fine." Giselle said giving her a hug. Bailey hoped so, she hoped she was doing the right thing.

* * *

Bailey paced back in forth in the little room , her nerves were shot, the door opened and Donny came in, he had agreed to walk her down the isle. He walked over and squeezed her hand. "Relax it will be over soon, weddings are nerve racking."

Bailed nodded."I know, I guess its just jitters.

* * *

Scott had no such Jitters, but then he knew why he was getting married, to give Niblet a father, he knew he was going to be good dad, he wasn't nervous.

Kevin walked over to him."Man you should see her, she is gorgeous."

Scot smiled. "She's always beautiful." Kevin slapped him on the back. " You're a lucky guy, even if she is violent."

Both guys laughed. "Okay, if you're going to do this thing, lets go."

* * *

Scott with Kevin by his side stood at the end of isle as the music started. Giselle was standing to the left side waiting for Bailey.

Scott smiled as Emma started down the else scattering rose petals in front of her, she smiled at Scott and giggled when he winked at her.

When she got to the end Scott lifted her kissing her cheek, he set her between him and Kevin, then his mouth feel open, indeed Bailey was more beautiful than anything, he had ever seen.

Donny walked her down and he placed her hands in Scott's. Scott was sort of frozen, he had never expected her to be so damn beautiful on their wedding day. He turned her to face him and gave her a smile. Bailey smiled back and squeezed his hands with hers. They both turned to the minister.

"Dearly Beloved, friends, relatives, and honored guests; It is out of our affection for this Bride and Groom that we have gathered together to witness and bless their mutual vows which will unite them in Holy Matrimony. To this moment they bring their open hearts, willing spirits, the dreams which bind them together, and their own personalities and spirit. We are here to thank God for bestowing upon them life's greatest gift; another person to share with, care for, grow with, change with, be joyful with and to stand firm as one when trials and tribulations enter their lives. "

The minister smiled as instructed them to repeat their vows. Bailey took the ring, Giselle handed her and pushed it on Scott's finger. "  
I, Bailey take You Scott , to be my wedded husband,  
and I do promise and Vow, before God and these witnesses,  
to be your loving wife; in plenty and in want,  
in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in  
health, as long as we both shall live. "

Bailey meant the words, Scott smiled and Kevin handed him the ring. He slid in on Bailey's slim finger.

"  
I, Scott, take you Bailey, to be my wedded wife  
and I do promise and vow, before God and these witnesses,  
to be your loving husband; in plenty and in want,  
in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in  
health, as long as we both shall live. "

The minister smiled and nodded to Scott who pulled something from his pocket and he bent down in front of Emma.  
Niblet _**, **_I promise to accept and love you as my own child and to protect and love you all of my life. I promise to do my best to guide and support you , and be the best daddy I know how to be." Scott said taking the child's hand and slipping a small gold ring on her finger.

Bailey teared up, this was the man she fell in love with, the sweet loving man that showed himself every now and again.

Emma hugged Scott and he kissed her cheek and stood back up to face Bailey who grabbed his hand. "Having thus pledged yourselves each to the other, I do now, by virtue of the authority vested in me pronounce you husband and wife and daughter." He said smiling at Emma, who grinned back at him. "Scott You may kiss your bride."

Scott smiled and pulled her closer lifting her veil, he bent and pressed his lips to her, caught up in the moment, his lips nudged at hers and his tongue pressed deeper for a taste of her sweetness. Bailey wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer, lost is his tender kiss, They heard clapping and Scott eased back and grinned, accepting everyone's congratulations.

The couple spent most of the day at Giselle's who had a reception for them. Scott watched what he drank, Giselle had insisted that Emma spend the night, so they could at least have their wedding night alone. He wanted a clear head or he would end up in bed with her.

They left to go home about six, Kevin took off telling them he would be to visit soon, Emma hugged her Uncle Kevin and he promised to send her plenty of wrestling toys.

Things were strange when they got back to the house. Bailey went to get out her wedding dress of and Scott changed in the living room, into shorts and a shirt, he sat back on the couch and wondered how he would keep his hands off her. She came out wearing a short blue nightgown with her curls falling free. "I'll move my stuff over here tomorrow." He said.

Bailey nodded and sat down beside him. Scott could smell the sweet clean scent of her skin, he edged closer, nothing wrong with being next to her. "You looked really beautiful today."

Bailey smiled. "Thank you."  
"Umm you know Giselle has us a big dinner waiting in the kitchen, you hungry?" She asked.

Scott was hungry all right for her, but he guessed he would settle for food. "Sure honey, I'm starved."

* * *

_Warning adult sexual content!_

They sat on her bed watching TV and eating the catered dinner that was left for them, Bailey had relaxed a little after several glasses of wine. Scott was leaning back on the head board. "Really good, that hit the spot."

Bailey nodded and rolled over looking up at Scott. "Yeah it did."

Scott was weakening, her green eyes beckoned to him. Scott leaned over her and kissed her lightly, she smiled and scooted next to him laying her leg over his.

"You taste good." She said.

Scott smiled. "You know, I want to be inside you right now."

She nodded. "Bailey, this is just sex, I don't want you to think its anything but that, do you understand?"

Once again she nodded, but the only thing she knew was this was the man she loved and she wanted him.

Scott kissed her deeply thrusting his tongue in her mouth, his hand slid down and lifted the nightgown, his hands cupping her sweet ass. Scott pulled back and sat up, lifting her in his lap and pulled off her panties, then stripped the nightgown over her head, Scott cradled her and kissed her again, one big hand parting her legs, his fingers teased her wet entrance making her moan. "Wet for me baby?"

She nodded and he rolled her off him and onto her stomach, his hands lifted her hips and he stood. "Don't move." he ordered. Bailey wasn't about to move. Her breathing was heaving with anticipation, she knew he was shedding his clothes. Then his hands were on his hips and he was in her in one hard thrust. "Bailey I been dreaming about this." he said thrusting hard in her sweet wet heat.

His hips pounded against her ass, he had waited to long and his passion was out of control. Bailey groaned as he thrust into her again and again. "Scottttt."

He bent and kissed her back and moved in her, causing her to gasp. "Thats it baby, come for me." He ordered his free hand finding her nub between her legs, rubbing and pinching, making her whimper.

When she screamed out her release, Scott shot forward burying himself in her to the hilt and then pulling back out , he spilled his seed on her ass, moaning her name. Scott held on to her for a minute, then he got up and got a wash cloth to clean her up. Bailey closed her eyes as he tended to her, he then left and returned a minute later and tuned her on her back. "Monday get to the doctor and get on birth control, I want to come in that sweet pussy."

Bailey was relieved, he wanted to be with her again, thats all she wanted to have a normal relationship.

"Get up here woman, I want you to give me a blow job."

Scott half expected her to tell him to shove it, but when she scrambled over to lean over his cock, he grinned, she was as independent as they came, but in the bedroom, she was so submissive.

Her warm mouth closed over his swollen member and he lost all thought all he could do was react to her sweet mouth making him crazy, his hands tangled in her silky curls. "God woman, you feel so good." He groaned as his hips surged forward pushing further between her sweet lips. Bailey moved up and down on him faster and faster using her tongue to stoke the underside of his shaft.

"Bailey." He growled as he released in her willing mouth. She held him down and continued to pleasure him as his climax washed over him, finally she pulled away and grinned up at him. "C'mere to daddy." He purred at her.

She rubbed her way up his body and lay on top of him, he put his big hand on the back of her head and pulled her down for a deep wet kiss. "Now I'm going to make my girl come real hard."

Bailey grinned as he flipped her over on her back and drove into her, she screamed and wrapped her legs around his waist meeting his frenzied thrust, Scott kissed her again and his hands moved up her ribcage to grasp her breasts kneading the silky skin, pinching her nipples till they were hard nubs,

"Ahh Scottttt." She cried as he drove into her hard and fast. "Come now baby." He ordered and she did, screaming and thrashing beneath him. He quickly followed pulling out and thrusting back in, he pulled out and spilled himself on her belly kissing her as he did. They finally got their breath back. "No condoms?"

Scott grinned and bent close to her. "I got plenty, I like to come on you baby, it makes me even hotter, he laughed at the deep blush that settled on her cheeks.

"Baby I love it when you blush like that, but you'll be blushing all night, the things I plan to do to you before the night is over makes this look like a Disney movie."

Bailey's eyes got wide, but he bent and kissed her. "Bailey, you'll love everything I do, trust me." He soothed and began kissing her again.

She melted into his kiss and gave up any resistance she had held, she was his, she didn't care what he wanted, she would give it to him freely.

Scott bent over her and smiled, she would give everything to him willingly, they were both in for a long night.

* * *

Bailey lay on her stomach, Scott's big arm was over her, she slowly came awake and groaned as she tried to move, Her whole body was sore, Scott was a stunning lover and he had spent all night doing things she had never imagine, she refused him nothing, it brought her too much pleasure, she blushed thinking about the things they had done.

Scott rolled over and rubbed her butt, when she jumped, he just chuckled and gave her a hearty smack "Don't pull away." He said rubbing over her ass with a now gentle touch.

She relaxed and closed her eyes. Scott got up and went to the bathroom turning on the water and adding her favorite body wash, he went back and scooped up her naked form and carried her to the bathroom and putting her in the deliciously hot water. She sighed and he sat down and grabbed a washcloth and gently washed her. "You sore baby?"

She nodded, but kept her eyes closed. Scott took the time to look over each tattoo, he admired as he washed and rinsed her body, then he lay her back and washed her hair, massaging her scalp as he did so. She groaned and he smiled and bent to press a kiss to her lips.

"The hot water will make you feel better, sit here for a while, I'll go make some coffee."

She heard him leave and smiled, he was the best lover in the world, he could run to the rough side in bed, but truthfully she loved it, he made her come so many times last night. But now, he was being so gentle taking care of her, she supposed thats why he intrigued her so much, he had so many different sides.

He came back and brought her a cup of coffee. "I called Giselle and checked on Emma, she's still sleeping, we have a couple of hours."

Scott stood there watching her, his expression unreadable.

When she was done with the coffee, he took the cup and lifted her out and got a big towel and dried ever inch of her body, he picked her up again and carried her to the bed, he grabbed a bottle of lotion and rubbed down ever inch of her skin, not leaving any place untouched.

By the time he was done, she was writhing with need. "Baby want to come."

Bailey could only nod, his hands spread her legs, she was still a little sore, but he didn't have sex with her, he used his fingers to rub her to ecstasy. She came apart under his probing fingers, Scott bent and kissed her. "Get up and get dressed. "Well go get Niblet in a bit and go have breakfast."

She nodded and got up, she couldn't help but wonder where things stood with her and Scott.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for the reviews**

* * *

Bailey didn't have to wonder long where they stood, Scott had sat her down to talk to her. "Bailey we're married, I like sex with you, but I don't want you to think its anything more, I like you, but there can never be a real marriage between us, if I decide to have sex with someone else, I wont have you getting pissed, we have a agreement, okay?  
She nodded, she was still hopeful, that maybe he would come around. Scott studied her demeanor, she didn't look mad, he was trying to be upfront with her, not that he was going to stop having sex with her as long as she was agreeable to it, she way to hot in bed to pass up, considering he was sleeping in the bed with her every night, it was stupid to pass up the great sex he would be getting, he just had to make sure she understood, where things stood between them.

Scott suddenly grinned. "Be honest, I'm the best you've had huh, you can barely walk." He teased.

Bailey glared at him and grabbed the wood spoon smacking his knuckles. "Jackass."

Scott rubbed his sore hand and laughed. "Thats my girl, don't ever get to be to agreeable." He said leaning over to kiss her.

* * *

Emma ran behind Scott as they went up the stairs to his house. She was helping him bring his clothes over. He handed her a small bag to carry and he grabbed a bigger box that had some of his stuff in it. They went back out and she hopped on the stairs. "Don't fall Niblet."

"I wont." She said slowing down.

Bailey was working in her office, so Scott and Emma were unpacking his stuff on their on. Scott?"

Scott looked over at her, putting his shirts in the extra dresser. "yeah?"

"You gonna adopt me right?"

Scott put down the hangers he had and went over to sit on the bed. "Come here."

Emma ran over and he set her on his lap. "I am adopting you, its just going to take about six months."

"Oh." She said looking disappointed.

"Hey thats just a piece of paper, you know you're already my baby princess." He said teasing her.

She smiled. "I know, when you adopt me, will my name be Hall like you and Mama?"

Scott nodded and he saw her smile fall again. "Whats wrong Niblet?"

Emma looked up at Scott. "I just want you to be my daddy now."

Scott smiled and gave her a hug. "I am your daddy now, silly, we don't need a piece of paper for that."

Emma smiled. "Really so I can call you daddy?"

Scott felt the tug at his heart, he loved the kid so much. "Yeah, in fact nothing would make me happier."

Emma hugged his neck. "I love you daddy, can I have some candy."

Scott started laughing and picked her up. "C'mon Niblet, but just one piece and be sure to brush your teeth good."

Emma nodded and held on to his neck, she was so happy that Scott was finally her daddy.

* * *

Bailey smiled at Her daughter, she didn't waste any time, calling Scott daddy, her girl was happy and Scott loved her, she could see that, she was convinced she did the right thing for Emma. "Baby, you want some more tea?" Scott asked getting up to get himself some more.

Bailey smiled. "Sure thanks."

He winked at her, her happiness level of happiness knew no bounds, things seemed so perfect, they were like a real family. Scott refilled her glass and brushed a kiss on her cheek. She blushed and gazed up at him, he just grinned sat down. "Daddy don't forget we have to go school shopping tomorrow and you said you would take me fishing."

"Okay Niblet, sounds like we have a full day." He said.

Emma nodded. "Yep, its gonna be fun."

They finished dinner, Bailey gave Emma a bath and Scott told her countless stories till she was sound asleep in his arms. He carried her down to her room and put her to bed tucking her in.

Scott walked back to the living room and scooped Bailey up in his arms. He kissed her lightly. "You think you're up to another round with me, you feeling okay?"

Bailey kicked at him, "You're ego Is so big, you just suck."

Scott grinned. "No, you know whats so big on me, that thing that had you screaming last night, you going to have to be a little quieter tonight." he said carrying her down the hall. "Let me go." She said slapping at his chest. "Settle down, you 're making me hotter."

"Ohh you jerk." She said giving him a pinch on the arm. "Ow, now you're going to have to be punished." he said kissing her, all sniping stopped as they both got lost in the kiss, the only thought left in their head was each other.

* * *

The next few weeks were bliss for Bailey, Emma was happy , there was no doubt of that, she was a changed child, the nightmares were few and far between and with her daddy there to chase away the dreams, they never lasted long and she always fell back to sleep in his strong arms.

Bailey fell more in love with Scott everyday, he was still the same pervert, she regularly bopped him with whatever was handy, but she could admit to herself, she found his behavior had a certain charm and his easy going smile, just melted her heart when it was directed at her.

Emma had started school with no major trauma, and the world seemed perfect to both Bailey and Emma.

Scott found himself settled into a happy routine, but where it made Bailey happy, the more time that passed, the more scared Scott got, he felt married and he didn't like that one bit, no matter that Bailey was a wonderful wife, that the sex was great, that she treated him like a king. This marriage had been for Emma's sake, not for real, he had to break loose.

Bailey came in the room, she had been working all morning. "Want to go work out with me?"

"No, go ahead, I'm going to play cards tonight." He said flipping the channels on the TV.

"Okay, I'll pick up Emma from school, will you be here for dinner?" She asked as she grabbed her keys.

"No, I'm leaving in a bit." He said.

Bailey bent and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "See you later."

"Okay."

Bailey left and Scott stared at the closed door. He needed to go out of town for a few days, he would tell Bailey later tonight, he got up and went to make flight plans.

* * *

Bailey got a good two hour workout in and then swung by the school to get Emma. She smiled as Emma jumped in the Truck. She strapped herself in and smiled at her mother. "Mama, I had a good day I made a picture for you and daddy."

"Thats great honey, I cant wait to see." She said taking the road home. Emma chattered on about school and they pulled in at the house and Emma jumped out and ran up the stairs only to find the door locked. "Is daddy at home?"

"No, he's going to play cards and hang out with his friends tonight. "

Emma frowned. "But he didn't even wait for me."

Bailey smiled. "He'll see you in the morning, its Saturday, you can spend the whole day with daddy."

Emma sighed. "Okay." She ran in the house and to the kitchen when her mother unlocked the door, she pulled her picture out of her back pack and hung it on the fridge, it was a picture of Emma, Scott and Bailey, it said 'My family' on the top.

"Oh baby it's beautiful." Bailey said bending to look at it.

"Thank you mama, I hope Daddy likes it." She said as her mother poured her some Juice.

"He will." She said handing the juice to her daughter.

* * *

Scott hadn't been in a good mood all night, he lost all night at poker and he finally ended up just driving around. He finally came home after midnight and went in the kitchen to get a beer, he stopped when he saw Emma's picture, he sighed and grabbed a beer and sat down at the table, he felt so trapped, he loved Emma, but he didn't want to be married, or at least the way he was now, he had just been so taken with Bailey in the bedroom, he had let things become to comfortable.

Bailey walked in and bent to kiss him. "You have a good time?"

He looked at her she was so sweet and beautiful, she didn't deserve a man that couldn't commit, but thats what they agreed too, and until Emma was older , she was stuck with him. "Yeah great, look Kev wants me to come spend a week at his house, he's having a bunch of the guys back from my wrestling days, do you think Emma would freak out to bad if I went?"

Bailey sat down. "Scott you deserve some time to yourself, You've been great, but really go and have a good time."

Scott felt even worse, she was even nice about him taking off, most women would be raising hell. "Thanks Bailey."

She just smiled and got up. "You coming to bed?"

He nodded. "I'll be there in a while , go on." He said.

She nodded and left the kitchen and Scott sighed, he was really a pig, but then Bailey knew that when she married him.

* * *

Emma frowned at Scott. "A whole week daddy?"

"Yeah Niblet, but time will fly, you'll see." he said putting another waffle on his plate.

Bailey didn't blame the girl, she wasn't happy either, but Scott had become a great father and husband, she certainly was not going to tell him, he couldn't go have fun with his friends.

Emma sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Daddy don't go."

Scott lifted the girl in his lap. "We'll spend the whole day together, I'm not leaving until tomorrow."

Emma leaned against Scott."Okay, but I'm gonna miss you."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "I'm going to miss you too Niblet."

True to his word Scott spent all day with Emma, they fished and went to the amusement park, by that evening, she was so tired, she fell asleep during the first story.

Scott tucked her in and walked down the hall to the kitchen. Bailey was baking cookies and he couldn't help but look at Emma's picture on the fridge. "Bailey, I have a flight out tonight, I'm going to go ahead and leave.' He had his bag packed in the hall ready to go.

"Oh, well I thought you left tomorrow." She said trying not to look upset.

"I decided to go on tonight, I'll call you when I get to Kev's" he said.

She nodded and Scott saw the confusion on her face. He pulled her in his arms resting his head on top of her. "I'll be back soon."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around him. Scott bent and kissed her. "I'll call you."

Bailey watched him leave, she loved the man so much, it was scary.

* * *

Scott got into Miami and went to his old house, he never sold it, it was a get away of sorts, he got cleaned and hit the bar scene , he was going to have fun this week, even if it killed him.

Scott stumbled in at three am with a girl on his arm, he was so drunk, he could barely walk, he dragged her down the hallway and pulled the girl in the bedroom, he turned to her and kissed her hard and they fell down on the bed, Scott put Bailey's sweet face out of his mind, he had to start living his life again.

Scott woke the next morning and groaned, he turned and groaned, he had some chick in the bed with him, he got up and want and showered, then dried off and got dressed. The girl was awake by then, she looked at him angerly, "You drank to much last night, you couldn't even get hard."

Scott actually felt relieved. "Yeah well, it happens."

He threw a wad of money at her and told her to get out ,which she did in a hurry. Scott sighed, he would try again tonight and not drink anything, maybe then he could go through with it.

* * *

Bailey sighed as he walked out of Emma's room, she wasn't dealing well with her daddy being gone, she had thrown a massive fit this evening, She thought about calling Scott, but he shouldn't have to deal with this, after all he needed the time to himself. She made herself some coffee and went in her office to do a little work, she just hoped Emma was in a better mood tomorrow, she didn't think she could take a whole week of this.

* * *

Scott sat in a dingy bar scoping for women, his luck hadn't been so good, he couldn't find what he was looking for, then the one night he had been too drunk, the next night, not drunk enough, he wasn't sure what the hell was wrong with him, but he knew he had to get back in the saddle and stop being pussy whipped by one woman, hell there was plenty of pussy out there, he wasn't tied to one woman.

* * *

Bailey picked up her ringing cell phone. "Hello."

"Hey Bailey, is Scott around, he's not answering his cell, I was going to drop in for a few days and visit you guys, but I didn't want to come at a bad time."

Bailey froze, Scott was supposed to be with Kevin, then it hit her, he lied to her, he was with another woman, what other reason did he have for lying. When she was quite for so long Kevin grew worried. "Umm he's out of town, but Emma would love to see you."

Kevin heard the shaking of her voice. "Bailey is everything okay?"

Baily was stunned and she didn't know why, he had been up front with her, she just refused to believe his words, she was crushed. "Yeah sure I'm fine."

Kevin knew something was up, he was going to find out what. "Okay then, I'll be in tomorrow, I can stay at Scott's old place."

"Sure thats fine." She said.

They said their goodbyes and got off the phone, she burst into tears, why was she so stupid to believe Scott had changed, he had warned her, it wasn't his fault, it was hers, for thinking Scott was anything other then what he had told her he was.

But Bailey realized she was stuck in this marriage, for Emma's sake, she would have to learn to deal with his roaming, after all she had agreed to it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the great reviews..don't give up on Scott just yet.**

* * *

"Uncle Kevin!" The little girl jumped in his arms.

Kevin caught her and spun her around. "Looks like you've grown a foot." He said teasing her.

Bailey watched with a smile, Emma had been a grump every since Scott left, it was good to see her happy. She watched as Kevin gave her a bag full of wrestling figures, the little girl hugged him and a few minutes later ran off to her room to play.

"Want a beer, some coffee?" Bailey asked.

"Coffee is fine." he said following her in the kitchen. He watched her, she looked stressed.

She handed him the coffee and he set down."Thanks."

Bailey nodded and grabbed a cup for herself. "So where did Scott take off too?"

Bailey looked down feeling like a fool. "Umm I'm not sure.

Kevin frowned, he didn't tell his wife where he was going? "Is something wrong?"

Bailey didn't want to get Kevin involved in this, he was Scott's friend. "C'mon Bailey whats wrong?"

"Well he said he was spending the week with you." She said getting up to pour more coffee.

"Fuck." Kevin muttered, the bastard hadn't been married two months and he was already cheating, he had thought Scott was serious when he married Bailey, ready to settle down, He wanted to beat the man's ass."Bailey, maybe he just needed some down time." He said trying make her feel better.

Bailey just shrugged and tried not to cry.

Kevin felt put in the middle , Scott was his friend, but Bailey was a sweet woman, who didn't deserve this and then there was Emma, how would this all effect her.

Kevin got up and put his hands on Bailey's shoulders. "Bailey I'm sorry."

Bailey turned to look at the big man. "Look I don't want you thinking badly of Scott, we got married because of Emma, I mean Scott loves her, we wanted her to have a family, and her real dad was sniffing around, we agreed the marriage was just a piece of paper, he could do what he wanted, its just, he was being so sweet and he made me think, it was real, I just put out of my mind how he was, I should have seen this coming."

Kevin was shocked, so Scott went into this marriage for Emma's sake, was the man blind, Bailey loved him, Kevin could see that.

"Bailey I'm sorry, I can see you love him."

Bailey blinked back tears. "I agreed to it, no sense getting upset now."

Kevin sighed and hugged Bailey, he was going to have a long talk with Scott when he found him, you couldn't just play with people's emotions like this, Bailey was a real person, with real feelings, Scott was being a prick. Sure Kevin was no angel himself, but then he hadn't committed to a marriage with no intention of keeping his vows.

* * *

Kevin didn't like having to lie, especially to Emma, at the breakfast table she looked up at him. "I thought Daddy was with you, why didn't he come home?"

"Your Daddy is with some other friends of ours, I was missing you Princess, thought we could spend some time together, how about I take you and you Mama to Disneyland for a couple of days?"

Emma bounced out of the chair. "Disneyland, Ohh boyyy!" She said dancing around the room.

Bailey grinned at Kevin." Thats the happiest I seen her since Scott left."

"So what do you say, You guys come with me, she'll have a blast and it'll get her mind off Scott." Kevin said.

Bailey smiled and looked at Emma who was grinning from ear to ear. "Okay."

"Great you girls pack and I'll go get my stuff from Scott's" Kevin said, he also was going to call Scott and have a word wit him.

* * *

Scott laid his phone down and sighed. Kevin had left him a blistering message on the his phone. Well he guessed Bailey was pissed, if Kevin was there, she knew he had lied, she wasn't stupid, she had figured out what he was up to.

He missed Emma, hell he missed Bailey, and the dumb thing was as hard as he tried, he couldn't sleep with another woman, all he could see was Bailey's face, and that pissed him off, all he had got out of this trip, was some making out with some woman he had met in a bar, which left him feeling like the worlds biggest jerk.

Then Kevin had said he was taking the girls to Disneyland, he sure as hell didn't want Kevin holed up in a hotel with his old lady for two days, Kevin had a certain charm that women found irresistible. What if he made a move on Bailey, would she resist, especially now that she thought he was cheating on her.

He decided to just lay low here for a while, they would be gone a few days, he would go home when Kevin cleared out.

* * *

Kevin smiled and grabbed Emma up in his arms. "You like that ride."

She nodded happily and looked at her Mother. "This is the best time I ever had."

Bailey leaned over kissing her daughter, Emma was having a ball, Kevin was a sweetheart, he had taken her on every ride and to do every activity available.

"So how about lunch?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah I'm hungry?" Emma said holding on to Kevin.

They found a small cafe and Kevin ordered them all hamburgers and fries.

"I miss daddy." Emma said looking up at Kevin. "Well I just bet he'll be home soon, we leave tonight, I have to go back home, but I bet daddy will be back real soon."

Bailey wasn't to sure of that, she hadn't heard but him one time and that was after he first left.

* * *

Bailey and Emma had been home for a couple of days, Emma was back to acting out because she missed Scott. Emma was throwing a fit about bedtime. "I don't wanna go to bed!" The little girl yelled.

Bailey's phone rang and she sighed and picked it up. "Hello." She shouted over Emma's screaming.

Scott frowned, he decided to go ahead and call and let Bailey get the yelling out of her system before he went home, but he heard Emma screaming. "Whats wrong with Niblet?"

Bailey walked out in the hallway so she could hear. "She's been showing her butt, thats all, she'll be fine."

Scott's frown deepened, Bailey sounded tired. "I'll be home in the morning." He said waiting for her yelling to begin. "Good, we miss you, Emma has been acting up since you left, I think she just misses you."

Scott couldn't believe it, no yelling or screaming. He heard Emma getting louder. "Well I'll be home soon, I miss you guys too." He said honestly, he shouldn't have stayed away so long. "It'll be about four in the morning when I get in."

"Okay, let me get off here and deal with Emma, I'll see you then."

Scott said bye and hung up, he was such a idiot, Bailey and Emma both needed him and he was hiding out like a scared puppy.

* * *

Scott came in around four, trying to be quite, and not wake anyone. He set his bag down and walked in the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water and sitting down at the table. His guilt was eating at him, he made a promise to be a father to Emma he had failed her, she was just a baby, she needed her daddy, he had no business taking off like he did, Emma had to come first, he vowed from now on she would.

He jumped when he heard her cry out , he got up and rushed down to her room, she was having a bad dream, only this time, it was her daddy she was calling for. Scott sat down and pulled her on his lap. "Niblet, daddy's here." He soothed rocking her. Emma opened her eyes. "Daddy, I called you and called you and you wouldn't come and the bad man took me away."

Scott wrapped her in his big arms. "Daddy will always be here for you Niblet, I'm sorry I was gone so long."

Emma hugged him tight. "I'm glad you're home daddy."

"Me to baby." He sat there and rocked her back to sleep. Scott pressed a kiss to her forehead and tucked her in.

Scott took a deep breath and left the room, he went down the hall to his and Bailey's bedroom and looked in , she was asleep on her side, one hand curled beneath her cheek, her black curls spilled across her face, he went in and just stood looking at her, this was the face he had seen every time, he thought about sleeping with another woman.

He went in the bathroom and shed his clothes and got in shower, letting the hot water revive him. He missed the house, Emma , Bailey, everything , he was very confused by his feelings.

Scott got out and dried off and wrapped a towel around his waist. He went back in the bedroom and pulled some boxers out of his drawer and threw the towel down and pulled on the boxers.

Scott walked over and climbed in the bed beside her, she was liable to kick him out when she awoke to find him in bed with her. He turned on his side, so he could watch her.

Scott wanted to touch her, pull her in his arms, he leaned forward and kissed her lightly. He was surprised when her eyes fluttered open, even more surprised when she smiled and hugged him. " I missed you."

Scott was speechless, why wasn't she ripping him a new ass? Scott didn't question it, He just pulled her in his arms. "I missed you too, I'm sorry I stayed away so long."

Bailey might be hurt , but she figured she didn't have a right to be, Scott had been up front with her, so maybe they could just go back to friendship, she loved him, she would settle for whatever she could have. "Emma been acting up a lot?" He asked still holding her close.

Bailey nodded. "Don't be to hard on her, she missed you like crazy, she still has issues with losing people she loves, she's had a lot of nightmares while you were gone, she's just a scared little girl."

"I know that, I'll talk with her tomorrow." Scott said.

Bailey wasn't used to cuddling with Scott, while the first two months of their marriage had been filled with awesome sex, he always pulled away afterwards, like he was putting up a wall.

Laying in his arms, with him stoking her back, was like heaven, she was hungry for his touch.

"Bailey we need to talk." Scott said.

Bailey shook her head. "Don't Scott, I cant.." She began.

Scott cut her off. "Not talking about it, is not going to make it go away...Bailey You know I wasn't with Kev.. I went to Miami to be with other women."

Bailey stiffened in his arms. "Stop... I know that, do you have to talk about it, you were upfront from the first , but I cant talk about it."

Scott sighed and sat up, letting go of her. "Bailey I left because what we have here scares the shit outta me, I'm trying to be honest, I care about you, I adore Emma, but I felt like I was losing myself here, I had to get away, find the old Scott, thing is, I couldn't find him, I had every intention of sleeping with as many women as possible."

Bailey turned her head as the tears filled her eyes, the thought of him with another woman, made her sick.

Scott tilted her head back and watched the tears race down her cheeks. "Bailey the thing is, I couldn't do it, I tried but I couldn't."

Bailey looked at him and then leaned over kissing him lightly.

Scott pushed her back. "Bailey I don't know what this means, I don't know what I want to do about this, it still makes me feel strange, these feelings. I still cant offer you any kind of promise, I only know that I want you, thats all I can offer you."

Bailey now had new hope, he had resisted temptation, so it wasn't exactly a declaration of love, it held promise. "Its enough." Maybe she was a fool, but she just felt if she was patient with Scott, that he would come around, he was already a wonderful father, she thought he had it in him to be a wonderful husband too.

Scott pulled her close and kissed her gently, but he made no move to do more than kiss her. Sex was easy for Scott, it would be easy to have sex with her, for once he wanted something different, he pulled her closer and wrapped her in his arms. "Go back to sleep."

Bailey was surprised, she had thought they would have sex, but cuddling in his arms was nice,it was different for them, she felt his lips on her cheek and smiled and closed her eyes, she just prayed, that Scott would fall in love with her, all she wanted was him and her and Emma to be a real family.

* * *

Giselle and Bailey sat on her deck watching Emma and Scott down on the beach fishing. "You look happy, glad your man is home?" She asked grinning.

Bailey smiled. "Yeah, its great for me and Emma."

Giselle sipped the glass of ice tea in her hand. "Scott is so perfect for you and for Emma, you two needed someone like him, Emma has positively blossomed."

Bailey was grateful to Scott for the change in her daughter. "Dr. Collins thinks he wont have to see Emma much longer, he thinks her progress is great."

"Thats great, I'm so happy, she's a special little girl." She smiled as she watched Scott with the girl, helping her get the fish off the hook. "You need to give him a son, it would be perfect a girl and a boy." Giselle said.

Bailey choked on the tea. "No way, we're still adjusting to being a family, throwing another kid on top of that, would be dumb, right now, I just want to concentrate on Emma and making a family for her."

Giselle smiled. "Well a baby would be working on a family, besides I think it would be good for her, having a little brother to love and take care of."

"No way, thats out." Bailey said firmly, her and Scott were on shaky ground anyway, why bring more complications to their already rocky marriage.

* * *

"Daddy thanks for taking me fishing." Emma said sitting down beside Scott.

"You're welcome Niblet." He was silent for a moment and then looked down at the girl. "Niblet I'm sorry I took off and stayed gone so long, I wont do that again , okay?"

Emma looked up at him. "Do I get on your nerves?"

Scott lifted her in his lap. "No, I don't want you to ever think that, I love spending time with you."

"Then why did you need time without me and Mama? Does Mama get on your nerves?" The little girl asked.

"Niblet, its not you or your Mama, I'm just not used to being married and I felt kind of overwhelmed, scared, but I love you and I love spending time with you." He said.

Emma smiled and leaned on his arm. "Okay."

"Niblet, you cant act up with your Mama because you're upset with me, she don't deserve that, remember I told you, no disrespecting your Mama, I meant it, It's not your Mama's fault I went away, you hurt her when you act like that."

Emma looked up at Scott. "I know, I was just mad, I told her I was sorry."

"Well thats good, but don't let it happen again, I wont put up with that, your Mama is good to you, she loves you more than anything." He said bending down to kiss her cheek.

"Okay daddy, I love Mama, I don't want to make her sad." She said.

Scott silently agreed, he didn't want to make her sad either, he was willing to try and have a marriage with her, but his track recored sucked, he just hoped he didn't end up hurting her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the great reviews. Two more chapters after this..then I got a Big Sexy fic in the works.  
**

* * *

Bailey spent the morning cleaning the house, Scott was a pig in more ways than one, he dropped his clothes wherever he was standing, and she had found his socks stuffed in the couch cushions, underwear under the bed, dishes in the bedroom and living room, she knew it should drive her crazy, but oddly enough it didn't, she simply picked up behind him and let it go, it was apart of his weird charm, if you could call it that.

He had been back two weeks and things seemed to be going great, although they picked with each they way they always did, but it was more along the lines of the way they always fought with each other. Scott loved to get a rise from her.

She put a load of clothes in the washing machine and walked back to the kitchen to have a coffee.

Scott was at the gym , so she decided to get some work done, and she had a appointment in a couple of hours to get her new dragon tattooed on the upper curve of her butt.

She figured since it was Scott's dragon she should get it close to her ass. She laughed at the thought, the man did love her ass.

* * *

Scott headed back from the gym and he stopped at the grocery store to pick up some ice cream for Emma, he had promised her a sundae tonight for dessert. He had to stop by school to pick her up, Bailey said she had something to do, she didn't say what and it was bugging him, why wouldn't she tell him what it was.

He drove up to the school pulling into the long line of cars waiting to pick there kids up.

Scott smiled when he seen Emma run up to the truck, he got out and lifted her in his arms. "Hey there Niblet, you have a good day?"

She nodded. "Yes, I had fun, we made a birdhouse today, when the paint is dry, I can bring it home."

Scott smiled and put her in the truck strapping her in. "I cant wait to see it."

They drove home, with Emma chattering about school. "Daddy can we go to the zoo this weekend?"

Scott pulled into the driveway. "Well sounds okay, let me make sure your Mama don't have anything planned."

Scott got out and went around taking Emma out of the truck. He grabbed the ice cream and they went in the house, Scott put the ice cream up and came back to find Emma on the couch. "Daddy can I take a nap, I'm sleepy."

"Sure Niblet, you want to nap in here or in bed?"

Emma yawned. "In here."

Scott grabbed a blanket and covered the girl, kissing her cheek. He went and grabbed a beer and flopped own in the recliner, Bailey had surprised him with it last week, he missed his old recliner at home, he turned on the TV and flipped through the channels till he found a ballgame. He looked around , Bailey must have cleaned this morning, the place looked great, he knew he was a pig, Bailey never complained though, his clothes always ended up neatly folded back in his drawer.

That was the thing about Bailey, she was a good wife, great lover, awesome mother, yeah she could be a little temperamental , but hell he liked that about her.

Then what was the problem, he supposed it was him, not her, he didn't want to be tied to any woman, not even a one as wonderful as Bailey, he felt like he was walking around with chains on his ankles.

He was trying and he would keep trying, for Emma's sake and for Bailey's sake.

* * *

Bailey got done with the tattoo and decided to go shopping, she knew that Scott had picked up Emma , so she had some free time. She went to the mall and just walked around looking, she stopped at Victoria's Secret and grabbed some of her favorite scents. "Bailey."

She looked up. "Jackson, hey, how are you?" She asked giving the man a hug. She pulled back and looked at him, she had went to college with Jackson Montgomery, he was tall dark and dangerous, they had dated for a year, but their separate careers had pulled them apart.

Jackson was a artist and he had done well for himself, she had began to hear his name in the artistic world a couple of years ago, and now his work was highly sought after.

Jackson looked at Bailey, she looked so damn good. "I'm living her in Tampa, you live here?"

She grinned. "Yeah I do, Gosh its good to see you."

Jackson threw a arm around her. "How about dinner?"

"Well I cant really do that, I have a husband and daughter at home." She said.

Jackson looked shocked. "I knew you had a little girl, when did you get married?

"A couple of months ago, look why don't you come to my house for dinner, we can catch up."

Jackson grinned, he definitely wanted to see more of Bailey. "Great." She wrote down her address and gave it to him.

Jackson took it and bent to hug her again. "See you tonight."

* * *

Bailey walked in to find Scott asleep with two empty beer cans on the floor and popcorn all over the rug. Emma was asleep, she woke Scott. "Hey." She said and bent to kiss him.

"Hey Bailey." He sat up and saw her picking up his beer cans, Scott got up and stretched and Bailey came back with the vacuum and got the popcorn up. "So where did you go today?"

She turned around her pulled her jeans down a little and pulled off the bandage. Scott grinned. "Its me."

"No, its oliver the dragon." She said pulling her pants back up.

He grinned. "Same difference ,its me right where I belong, near that sweet ass." He said and pulled her close for a kiss.

Bailey hugged him. "I have to get dinner started, we're having company." She said pulling free and heading for the kitchen. "Can you wake Emma she wont sleep tonight."

Scott nodded. "Who's coming over?"

"A old friend from college." She said disappearing in the kitchen.

* * *

"A old friend huh?" Scott mumbled, the guy was walking sex appeal, and a hell of a lot younger than Scott was.

What the hell was up with this guy? This bitch was flirting with his wife. "Bailey I just cant get over you, you still look the same, you haven't aged at all." Jackson said leaning on the counter.

She smiled. "Thanks, but you're a liar."

Jackson looked at Scott. "I bet you have to keep a eye on a sweet young thing like her."

Scott growled, this jerk was calling him a old man.

Emma came in and looked up at the younger man. "Well hi there, you look just like your pretty mother, you know me and your mother used to date a long time ago?"

Emma frowned at the man. "Mama don't date, she dates my daddy."

Jackson smiled. "Cute little thing."

Scott looked at Bailey. "So you two dated huh?" He asked looking none to happy.

Bailey nodded. "Yeah we went out in college."

Jackson looked at Scott. "For a year, we were pretty serious."

Scott wanted to bust this guy in the face, but he didn't want to show his ass in front of Bailey or Emma, and Bailey looked oblivious to the tension between him and loverboy.

Bailey and Jackson spent most of dinner talking about their careers. Emma and Scott glared at him the whole time, seems Emma didn't like him either.

Jackson turned to Emma. "So are you going to be a artist when you grow up, your Mother tells me you love to draw."

"No, I'm going to wrestle like my daddy." Emma said giving him a mean look.

Jackson laughed. "I don't think your mother would like that too much."

Emma's frown got bigger. "I can be whatever I wanna be." She snapped.

Bailey looked at her daughter. "Watch the tone Emma."

Scott silently cheered for Emma but Bailey was right, she couldn't just be spouting off to adults.

"Someone has a temper." Jackson said which made Emma even madder.

Emma made a face at him , and Scott had to bite his lip not to laugh.

Jackson wasn't crazy about the little smart mouth, but he was still attracted to Bailey, he would put up with it for now.

Bailey could see Emma was getting irritated, Jackson wasn't used to being around kids, she could see that, so she tried to defuse it, since Scott wasn't being any help, in fact he looked mad himself.

"Emma why don't you go get ready for bed." She said.

"I want dessert." Emma said. Bailey looked at her daughter. "Emma go on, get ready , and I'll let you come back and have dessert."

Emma pouted. "But I want it now."

Scott looked at Emma, she was starting to meltdown, he figured he better step in, but before he could Jackson opened his stupid mouth. "You need to do what your mother says, if you were my kid you would be getting a spanking."

Bailey groaned, why did he have to say that. Before Scott could open his mouth to tell Jackson to butt out, Emma looked at him anger etched all over her little face. "You're a fucktard."

She realized her mistake when she seen the look on her mama's and and Scott's face. "Young lady get your tail in your room now." Bailey hissed at her.

Emma ran off tears already falling. Scott shook his head, him and Bailey both were known to cuss occasionally, but they never did in front of Emma, where the hell had she got that word.

Bailey did a bum's rush on Jackson, telling him, she would call him later. When he was gone she looked at Scott.

Scott just shrugged. "I don't really blame her, he's a jerk."

Bailey sighed. "He's just not used to kids, but thats not the point, she cant go around talking like that."

Scott knew she right." I know, you go talk to her."

Bailey shook her head. "I'm always the bad guy, you deal with this one." She said turning to start on the dishes.

"Bailey, you're better at this stuff, I mean I don't want to do this." He said looking trapped.

"To bad, daddy, this one is on you." She said.

Scott sighed and walked down the hall, he didn't want to be the bad guy, he liked being her wonderful daddy.

He walked in to find her playing with one of her stuffed dolphins, he had got for her. Scott sat down and pulled her on his lap. "Niblet where did you learn that word?"

"At school, Seth says it all the time, when Ms. Coleman isn't around." The little girl said.

"You know thats a bad word right?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah I know, I'm sorry daddy, I just don't like that man."

"I understand that, but that no excuse for being rude or talking like that Niblet." He said pushing her black curls out of her face.

" He's your mother's friend, so you owe it to her to be polite to anyone of her friends, even if you don't like them." He said.

Emma nodded. "I still don't like him."

Scott silently agreed, but he wasn't about to encourage her behavior. "No dessert tonight." He said kissing her cheek.

"Okay daddy." She said hugging him, she was lucky daddy had came in, she knew her mother would have spanked her.

Scott told her to get ready for bed and he went back down to the kitchen and grabbed a beer. " I took care of it, I talked to her and told her no dessert tonight."

Bailey turned to look at him. "Well I hope you wasn't to hard on her." She said rolling her eyes.

"What? Its not like she killed someone." He said sitting down.

Bailey just looked at him. "You're kidding right, she was rude and she cursed."

Scott shrugged. "The guys a jerk."

Bailey threw down the dish towel. "Oh I get it, its all right because you don't like him either, thats just like you Scott, you might as well tell her its all right for her to cuss. From now on I will discipline her, you don't have a clue." She said and walked out of the kitchen.

Scott sighed, that jerk was already causing problems in his marriage.

Bailey gave Emma a bath and had a long talk with her, explaining to her that she couldn't go around saying words like that, that ended with the little girl in the corner, she met Scott coming out of Emma's room. "Don't you dare go in there and pet her."

Scott was getting pissed with her attitude. "Look Bailey, she's been punished, I'm just going to say goodnight to her," He said.

"Thanks a lot Scott for once again making me the bad guy." She said and stormed off.

Scott sighed and went in Emma's room, she was still in the corner. "Come here Niblet."

The little girl ran over and jumped on his lap. "How long you supposed to stay in the corner?"

"Ten minutes." She said pouting.

Scott lifted her chin. "Stop pouting." He kissed her cheek. "I love you Niblet, go on back in the corner, like your mama said."

"I love you daddy." She said and hopped off his lap, running back to the corner.

Scott went down to their bedroom and got ready for bed, he showered and dried off and pulled on a pair of boxers.

Bailey came in about a half hour later with a stack of his clean clothes and put them away, he watched her strip off her clothes and walk in the bathroom to shower, dammit he was hard just from looking at her, he wondered if she was going to give up any pussy tonight, after all she was pissed.

She came in a few minutes later wearing a t-shirt and turned out the light and climbed into bed.

Scot slid his hand up her thigh and his hand stopped on her panties. "What are you doing?"

"Fixing to fuck my wife." He said .

"You jerk, no way." She said jerking away from his hand.

Scott leaned over her. "Look , I know you want me, you might be a little pissed, but you want hot rod, you know you do, now lets fuck."

"You're a pig, leave me alone." She snapped rolling away from him.

Scott grinned and rolled to his side, her pressed against her letting her feel his desire for her. "Come on baby, you know you want too." His voice ran over her making her shiver.

"Go away." She said hoping she sounded convincing.

Scott just smiled and ran his hand down her back, rubbing her ass. "Come on, let daddy play." He said kissing her neck.

Bailey sighed and leaned back as his mouth bit and licked her neck, her turned her over and slid her panties down, and threw them off the bed.

Scott pulled his boxers off and spread her legs wide, his finger pushing in her wet heat. " Don't try to lie to me, you wet as hell, I know you want me." He pulled his finger out and lifted her hips and slowly slid his shaft in her wet entrance.

"Ohhhhhhh." She moaned. "Yeah it does feel dam good" He agreed as she pushed in her again and again, Bailey moaned and lifted her hip, her hands roaming his muscular back.

Scott broke out in a sweat as he thrust fast and hard in her tender flesh. "Scotttttttttttttttttttttttt." She screamed as she bucked beneath him, Scott just thrust harder, moaning her name as he emptied his seed deep in her womb.

Bailey wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer, Scott bent and pressed a kiss to her lips.

Bailey sighed into the kiss and Scott grinned and pulled out of her, he rolled over on his back and pulled her over on his chest. "Good girl, don't ever try to hold out on me Bailey, you know as well as I do, theirs no denying the heat between us.

Bailey pinched his arm hard. "You're such a jerk."

Scott just laughed and pulled her closer, she was alseep in minutes, he just hoped she dumped her former boyfriend, Scott was afraid he was going to be nothing but trouble.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the reviews, its two for one day, enjoy.**

* * *

Scott thought jealousy was a stupid thing, he made fun of guys who walked around being jealous.

So why was he eat up with it, he wanted to kill that jerk Jackson. "Scott I'll pick Emma up."

Scott pulled her in his arms kissing her. "Okay, I'll see you this afternoon."

She smiled and left, she was going to Jackson's gallery to look at his work, he wanted to throw a fit, but he didn't, he was not going to act like some jealous fool.

Scott went and sat on the deck, he didn't know what the fuck was wrong with him, he was not the jealous type.

He had to think of a way to get Bailey to stay away from Jackson, he just knew he was up to no good.

* * *

Jackson wrapped a arm around Bailey. "I'm glad to see you , you look great."

She smiled and they spent the morning looking at Jackson's paintings.

They stopped and went to lunch at the cafe next door. "Bailey, what are you doing married to that old man?"

Bailey stopped mid bite and set her fork down. "Jackson , I love Scott."

"Bailey, I just think you can do better." He said sipping his tea.

Bailey shook her head. "No, I love him, he's good to me and my daughter."

Jackson shut up, he would make her see things his way, he still wanted Bailey. Hopefully she would come to her senses, he changed the subject and Bailey relaxed and started eating again.

* * *

Bailey smiled as she put Emma in the Tahoe. "Mama I had a good day, I got to do finger painting."

"Thats great honey. Want to stop and get Chinese tonight?" She asked.

"Yes Mama, can we get extra fortune cookies?" She asked.

"Sure baby." She said smiling. She had to get some work done tonight, she was on a deadline for one of her new books.

Scott helped Bailey get the food on plates. "So did you have a good time?" he asked trying to sound casual.

She smiled. "Yeah, Jackson has a lot of talent, I was thinking of buying one of his pieces to hang in the living room."

Scott stopped and looked at her, was she attracted to that jerk, no way he was just being paranoid.

"I don't think his stuff would fit in here." Scott said.

Bailey looked at him curiously. "How do you know, you haven't even seen his stuff?"

Scott shrugged as he poured tea for himself and Bailey. "I can just tell."

Bailey smiled and leaned over kissing him. "Maybe you're right honey, just forget it."

She knew jealousy when she seen it, it was kind of sweet. Scott smiled and hugged her. "I'll go get Emma."

Bailey sighed, she didn't want to upset Scott, but she did like Jackson, she just hoped her being friends with Jackson didn't cause problems between them, if it did, Jackson would have to go, friend or not, her marriage and family were more important than anything.

* * *

Bailey was busy the next couple of days working so she could get her manuscript sent in, Scott helped by keeping Emma busy and taking care of dinner, Scott could cook, he just didn't like too, but he would in a pinch.

Scott was laying in the recliner dozing when he heard a knock at the door. He got up and answered it, pissed to find Jackson standing there. "Hey I wanted to see Bailey."

"Bailey is working, she don't have time for visitors." Scott snapped.

Jackson frowned. "Look buddy, just tell her I'm here."

Scott's temper was close to the boiling point. "Look buddy, get lost, before I feed you your teeth."

"Scott."

Scott turned to find Bailey behind him. "Whats going on?"

"Nothing , I was explaining to Mr. Art, that you were very busy."

"He refused to let me see you." Jackson said, hoping to cause a fight between the two of them.

Bailey looked at Jackson. "I have a deadline, I am very busy, what do you need?" She asked.

Jackson sighed and Scott just smirked at him. "I wanted you to come to lunch with me."

Bailey shook her head. "Sorry , I cant, I'm too busy."

Jackson was pissed, this chump made him look like a fool. "Call me when you have some free time." He said and turned and walked down the steps.

Bailey turned to look at Scott. "Feed him his teeth?"

Scott shrugged. "He pissed me off, you're my wife."

Bailey started laughing and reached up wrapping her arms around his neck, tugging his head down she kissed him. Scott kissed her back wrapping his big arms around her.

He lifted his head after a moment. "You have enough time for a quick poke?"

"Scott Hall you do have a way with words, thats just so romantic." She said giggling.

Scott grinned and lifted her in his arms. "Romance is highly overrated, you'll forget all about fancy romantic words, once I slide hot rod in you, and you're screaming."

Bailey slapped his arm. "Pig."

Scott just grinned. Jackson was barking up the wrong tree, Bailey was his woman, and he was going to make sure she knew it.

* * *

Bailey avoided Jackson for the next few weeks, she was busy anyway , and she knew Scott didn't like him, neither did Emma, she figured it was better just to stay away from him.

Things were so good with Scott, while he hadn't declared his undying love, he seemed happy now, she didn't want to invite trouble.

She had more important things on her mind anyway, Kevin was coming for a visit .

Halloween was a few weeks away, Scott was taking care of Emma's costume, she wanted to go as a diva, but Scott had put the clamp on that idea, so she settled for a wrestler, she was going as the Undertaker,

There was going to a party for the kids on Halloween night, the civic center was throwing, she had volunteered to do the cupcakes.

Emma was fretting about the adoption, it would be in December before it went though and thats if Connor didn't try anything, she just kept praying, he stayed away.

She was done with her books, and had a few months before she had anything else due.

She was out shopping for dinner, she was going to make Scott lasagna, it was one of his favorites. Her cell rang and she picked it up. "Hello."

"Hey Bailey, its Jackson, I have a few new paintings done, I want you stop by and look at them."

Bailey got of of the the Tahoe and headed in the grocery store. "I don't know I have a lot to do today."

"C'mon, ten minutes, you'll love them." Jackson said.

"Okay, I'll be there in about an hour." She said.

Jackson smiled. "Good see you then."

Bailey hung up and sighed she really didn't want to go, but she did want to see his new paintings, she would just make it clear she couldn't stay long.

* * *

"Hey Bailey." Jackson said hugging her. Bailey pulled away, he was way too touchy feely. "So I cant stay long, wheres the paintings?"

"Back here." he said leading her through the gallery.

Bailey looked at the time, Scott was picking Emma up from school, but she wanted to get dinner started.

"In here." he said leading her into his workroom. She walked in and looked at the two new paintings still on easels.

Bailey smiled, he really was talented. "Its the house in Cap cod, where we spent that vacation to gather."

He nodded. "I got fond memories."

Bailey ignored his not so subtle flirting and looked at the other one. "Its Picard lake."

He smiled. "Yeah, remember we used to go swimming there all the time."

She nodded. "These are really good Jackson, but I have to go."

Jackson put his hand on her arm. "Bailey I know you're still attracted to me."

Bailey looked at him like he was crazy. "Jackson, no I'm not, I'm happily married."

Jackson pulled her in his arms and bent and kissed her hard. Bailey struggled in his tight grip, but Jackson wouldn't let go. He finally broke the kiss and looked at her. "You feel it too."

Bailey hauled back and slapped him. "Get your fucking hands off me."

Jackson was shocked, he just knew that Bailey still had feelings for him. He gripped her arms tight and kissed her hard, bruising her lips, Bailey struggled and finally managed to knee him between the legs,

Jackson screamed and let go of her and Bailey picked up the paper weight off the desk and brought it down on his head. Jackson grabbed his head and sank to the floor, Bailey made her escape out of his office, she ran out of the gallery and jumped in her Tahoe, she was in shock, she couldn't believe Jackson had done that, she started the car and willed her hands to stop shaking and pulled out of the gallery.

Emma got home and was glad to see Scott wasn't there, she didn't want him to know about this, she had the feeling, he might try to kill Jackson. She noticed the door was open and called out wondering if Scott was here or if he had forgot to lock the door.

She groaned when she seen Kevin, she forgot he was coming in today, He took one look at her and pulled her through the door. "What the hell happened to you?"

Everything caught up with her and she burst into tears. Kevin wrapped his arms around her. "Okay, okay, its okay Bailey." He could see her lip was bleeding and bruised, her hair was mess, and their were bruises on her upper arms.

He finally calmed her down and took her in the kitchen and made her a cup of tea. "Tell me what happened?"

"I cant, you'll tell Scott and then he'll go nuts." She said.

"Bailey, I'm going to tell him anyway, one way or another, might as well tell me." He said crossing his big arms.

She sighed. "Jackson is a guy I used to go to college with, we ran into each other, he's a artist, he asked me to come by his gallery to look at some of his new paintings, I didn't think anything of it, I mean he was never violent or anything, he started flirting with me, then he grabbed me and kissed me, I fought him, Kneed him in the nuts and took off."

Kevin felt his temper soar. "Why don't you go clean up, you don't want Emma seeing you like this."

She nodded, he was worried about her, she looked like hell.

He walked outside to wait for Scott and Emma, when he saw them pull in, he waved at Emma. She ran up the stairs. "Uncle Kev!"

He caught the little girl swinging her around. "You get prettier every time see I you." Kevin said kissing her cheek.

Scott grinned. "Bailey home, is she working?"

Kevin sat the little girl down. "See my rental over there?"

Emma nodded and Kevin handed her the keys. "Theres a big box in the back seat for you."

"Ohhh Boy presents." She said giving Kevin a kiss and running down the stairs. "Scott Bailey is...Well she's upset."

Scott gave his friend a look. "Whats wrong with her."

Kevin sighed and filled him in on what had happened.

Scott looked at Kevin. "Stay here with the girls, I'll be back."

Kevin didn't even try to talk Scott out of it, he knew there no point. He walked down the stairs and helped Emma lift out the big box. "C'mon Emma, I'll carry this."

"Uncle Kevin, I seen more wrestlers and a stuffed kitty..Thank you." Kevin just smiled as he lugged the big box in, hopefully Emma wouldn't notice the tension that was going on.

* * *

Scott tried to calm himself enough so he wouldn't kill the idiot, he pulled into the gallery and parked his truck, getting out and slamming the door.

Jackson spotted the angry man as soon as he walked through the front door. "Whatever she said she's lying, she wanted me, wanted me to kiss her.." He never finished as Scott's big fist slammed into his face, blood instantly spurting from his busted mouth.

Scott didn't say a word, just dragged him up off the floor and punched him again in the eye, Scott kept dragging the man up and hitting him, till Jackson was a bloody mess, finally it was out of his system. "If you're thinking of calling the police, don't, I know every cop in Tampa, play poker with most of them, and I would love to tell them how you attacked my wife." Scott spat at him.

Jackson just groaned and tried to crawl away from Scott. "You ever come near my wife again, I'll kill you." He said and turned around and walked out.

Scott looked at his busted knuckles and sighed, he had to get cleaned up before Emma and Bailey saw him. He would stop at his old house and clean up, he didn't want Bailey upset anymore over that jerk.

* * *

Bailey put the lasagna in the oven and smiled as Emma had all the toys Kevin brought her spread all over the kitchen.

"Kevin you're spoiling her." Bailey said.

"So?" He asked grinning.

She just shook her head. "Emma could you put your toys in your room?"

"Yes Mama." She said jumping up gather the wrestling figures and stuffed animals, Kevin got up to help her and they went down the hall talking about wrestling.

Bailey went and grabbed the stuff to make a salad, but stopped when Scott walked in, she knew Kevin had told him what happened, she figured he went to beat the hell out of Jackson.

Scott walked over and cradled her face, his finger running lightly over the slight bruise on her lip. The thought of that bastard kissing her made his stomach twist in knots, her lifted her arms and the sight of the bruises made him want to go kill Jackson. Scott pulled her in his arms and kissed her forehead. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Scott I'm sorry , I was so stupid to trust him, I just never thought..."

Scott cut her off. "This is not your fault, that jerk is a creep, he wont bother you again." he said wrapping his big arms around her.

Scott held her close the thought of someone hurting her made him sick to his stomach, no one would ever hurt her or Emma, he still wasn't sure what it was between him and Bailey, but somewhere along the line, they had become a family.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks to all of you for the great reviews, hope you enjoyed the story.**

* * *

Kevin smiled at the girl. "You look really scary."

The little girl was dressed in her Undertaker costume. "Thanks Uncle Kevin." She said and took off to show her mother.

Scott grinned. "She's a doll huh?"

Kevin nodded, he had been here two weeks and he was convinced Scott was in love with Bailey.

"So have you moved in permanently in my place?" Scott teased.

Kevin just laughed. "I'm the only person that babysits for you, you got it made."

Scott laughed, in truth Kevin was right, Giselle was on one of her extended vacations in Europe, they wouldn't think of leaving Emma with anyone else, she loved Kevin and trusted him, he was becoming a part of their family, Scott didn't care how long he stayed and Bailey adored him. "I was just picking old man, don't be so damn sensitive."

Kevin laughed. "Emma loves me, I know she wants me around."

"Truthfully stay as long as you like, its good having you around." Scott said.

Kevin nodded, he was happy here, truth was the last few years he had become lonely, being a part of Scott's little family was great and he loved Bailey and Emma.

Pus he was having a great time, there was always good parties on the Tampa scene, when he wasn't babysitting or hanging with Scott, he had revived his party life, he never brought women back to Scott's out of respect for Emma and Bailey, but more nights than not, he rolled in at five in the morning after partying all night.

"We're dropping Emma off at school in a bit, can you pick her up today, me and Bailey have to go see the adoption lawyer and check and see where we're at, then we need to go get some more party supplies for the civic center and we're heading over there to set up, we'll be back at five to get her for the party." Scott said.

"Sure no problem." Kevin said, he was going to head out about around eight, it was going to be a hot party night and he intended to take advantage of it.

* * *

Kevin had laid around most of the morning napping, he wanted to be ready to party tonight, he looked at the time, it was almost time to pick Emma up, he decided to go on, it wouldn't kill him to be a few minutes early. He got up and pulled his long hair back in a pony tail and put on Jeans and a muscle shirt , grabbed his keys and headed out.

Kevin parked since he was early and headed to the office for a pass, he figured he would just go get her from class. He got the pass and headed down to her class, he walked into mayhem, Emma right in the middle of it. Emma was wailing and her teacher was trying to calm her down, Kevin stepped in and picked Emma up. "Baby whats wrong?"

"Seth hit me in the face." Emma said still crying.

Kevin frowned. "Where is he?" he growled.

Emma tearfully pointed him out and Kevin who was only thinking that this little punk had hit his baby, set her down.

"Mr. Nash, now he's just a child, his mother is in the office now getting a pass, we were just going to call Emma's mother." The teacher said trying to calm the man, he looked very angry.

Kevin walked over to the boy, Kevin noted he didn't look the least bit sorry, he was small but then he was four, he supposed he was going to be small, he had brown curly hair and blue eyes and he looked like he had a piss poor attitude, he stuck his tongue out at Kevin.

Kevin lifted the boy high in the air. "Punk you ever hit that baby again, I'll beat your tail, till you cant sit for a week."

The boy looked at Kevin and burst into tears. "You big jerk, put my baby down." Kevin turned and shoved the kid at the irate woman in front of him, she was beautiful, she had long brown wavy hair and big blue eyes and a body to die for, but she had a demon for a child. The woman snatched her son. "Seth are you okay?"

The boy just hid his face and Kevin rolled his eyes. "Your baby, hit Emma in the face, he grabbed Emma, just look what that brat did."

Emma had a red mark across the side of her face.

The principal came in and herded all four of them to the office. Kevin sat with Emma in his lap and the woman did the same to her son.

"Okay Mrs. Kaven , we have zero tolerance for violence, Seth hit her, thats obvious, no excuses, this is not the first time he did this, Seth has hit two other students this year, he is suspended for the rest of the year."

Kevin noted the woman looked pissed. "Look I'm trying to work with him, this is not fair."

"I'm sorry, thats it, he's welcome back next year, if his behavior improves, I suggest you take this time to work with him, next year he'll be in kindergarten, its much more serious."

Kevin smirked at the woman, maybe she would start busting his ass, thats what he needed. "What about this big jerk threatening my kid?" The woman asked.

The principal sighed, it was turning into a long day. "Mr. Nash, you cant threaten a child, I know you were worried about Emma but we cant have that."

Emma glared at the woman. "My Uncle Kevin is not a jerk."

Mia was not going to fight with a child and every time she looked at the girl and seen the red mark across her face, she felt terrible.

"Seth I want you to apologize to Emma." She said sitting the small boy down. He looked miserable and he kept his eyes on the floor. "Emma I'm sorry."

Emma suddenly didn't look to happy and Kevin watched her look down at her hands. "Emma why did he hit you?" Kevin asked, he knew the little girl wouldn't lie.

Emma kept her head down. " Cause he made me mad, he said my costume was dumb, and I told him, he was dumb, cause he didn't even have a daddy to come to the party with him."

"Emma, you know better, how you would feel if someone said that to you?" Kevin asked.

"Real bad." She looked over at Seth. "I'm sorry."

Mia shook her head, that was a sore point for her son, but still no excuse to hit a girl, or anyone else for that matter.

The principal gave Emma a stern look. "Emma I'm very disappointed in you, no playground privileges for a week." She said.

Emma nodded and leaned against Kevin. "Daddy is going to be mad at me."

Kevin stood and set Emma to her feet. " I'm sure your mom and dad are going to none too pleased with your behavior.

Kevin took Emma and left, he hoped that woman had some luck with her little demon, but he was sure that kid was going to give her nothing but problems.

* * *

Scott and Bailey had a long talk with Emma, it was obvious the girl felt bad, Bailey grounded her from TV for a week. "Emma teasing someone about something like that is horrible, Seth's father died last year in a car accident, do you realize how much your words hurt him?"

She nodded tearfully. "I'm sorry Mama."

Scott like Kevin was pissed that someone had hit his baby, but he let it pass, they were both kids, both had done wrong.

They got ready to leave for the party and Kevin bent to hug Emma. "Have a good time."

"I will, I love you Uncle Kevin."

He grinned. "See you tomorrow."

Scott grinned at his friend. "Don't have too good a time."

Kevin laughed. "Theres no such thing, as too good a time."

* * *

Scott smiled at his daughter, she was so damn cute. He guessed she was different from all the other little girls, who were dressed like princess's, but he wouldn't trade her for anything.

Bailey was in charge of the party games and kept the large group of children moving all night, Scott was in charge of refreshments, he leaned on a wall and smiled as the kids played pin the tail on the skeleton.

Scott couldn't really believe he was here, in just a few short months his life had changed, from partying and women, to PTA and bedtime stories.

He looked at Bailey, she was something else, she was so beautiful, he was lucky he had her, she was good to him in so many ways.

Scott grinned as she comforted on of the smaller kids who got scared of one of the fake mummys, she was a born mother, nurturer.

* * *

Scott pulled into the driveway and he looked at Bailey. "Can you take Bailey in, I have some things to do."

She nodded , but inside she was screaming, was he falling back into his old habits, was he going to party with Kevin and find some random woman to screw?

She got out and unbuckled the sleeping child from her seat belt, Scott waited till she was in the house with Emma and he backed the truck out and left.

Scott had to do something, and it had to be done tonight, but he needed to go for a drive and clear his head, he had to find the right words.

* * *

Bailey was beside herself, where was he going, things were going so good, why had he left, why didn't he tell her where he was going, she sat down and thought hard, she needed to stop being a wimp, and tell Scott how she felt, she had to tell him, even if he rejected her at least she could know she had made a effort and told him how she felt.

Bailey went and laid down in their bed, she pulled his pillow close and hugged it to her, his scent surrounded her, she wasn't sure how she had come to love the man, he had so many different facets to his personality.

But she knew, she did love him and she was going to tell him and let the chips fall where they may.

* * *

Bailey woke and turned to find the bed empty, she looked at the time, it was after two in the morning, she wanted to cry, he must really be out with Kevin with some bimbo.

She got up and walked down the hall, she frowned when she seen the front door open, she walked up to the door and saw Scott sitting on the stairs of the deck, just watching the waves roll in, although it was dark, he seemed to be completely mesmerized.

She took a deep breath it was now or never, she walked out the door and Scott looked up. "You should be sleeping, what are you doing up this late?"

"I woke up and you were gone." She said.

Scott looked at her standing there in one of his shirts. "C'mere."

She walked over and he pulled her down to sit between his legs, he wrapped his arms around her, but said nothing.

"Scott?"

Scott pulled her closer her back to his chest, he stroked her arms. "Hmmm?"

"I have to tell you something." She said now scared to death, what if it scared him off, what if he laughed at her.

Scott just nodded and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Okay."

Bailey's nerves were on edge. "Umm do you have anything you want to tell me?" She asked hopefully.

Scott didn't reply. "What is it Bailey."

Bailey took a deep breath. "Well Its just." She sighed and rubbed his arm, trying to get courage. "I love you Scott."

There was nothing but silence, the air was thick with it and she hung her head, she had fucked up, he was probably already planning how fast he could get away from her.

"Bailey, turn around." Scott said .

She turned in his arms and Scott reached in his pocket and opened her hand, he lay a gold ring in her hand.

Confused she held it up looking at it, it was a gold wedding band. She looked at him confused. "I have a wedding ring Scott." he had bought her a flashy diamond encrusted wedding band when they got married.

Scott shook his head and took her hand pulling off the band, he put it in his pocket and took her hand and the other ring in his hand. "Bailey be my wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, till death do us part." He slid the plain gold band on her finger. "That wedding was for Emma, this right now , right here is for me and you, be my wife?"

Bailey felt the tears sliding down her cheeks, she leaned forward kissing him gently. "I do."

Scott crushed her to him, hugging her tight. "By the way, I feel the same way you do, I love you."

Bailey wrapped her arms around him, all her dreams had come true now. "By the way baby, do you have panties on?

Bailey lifted her head laughter sparkling in her eyes. "No, as a matter of fact I don't, you pervert."

Scott grinned and lifted her in his arms heading for the house. "Good, hot rod is going to make you scream." He said smirking down at her.

Bailey fell against him giggling, she prayed her man never changed. Scott looked at his beautiful wife and wondered how on earth he had got so lucky or how he had held out for so long, he shrugged, all that mattered was now, and the lifetime of love he held in his arms.


End file.
